Vanellope's Most Wanted
by ferrarifan23
Summary: Vanellope had enough the fact that she never been raced & makes fun of her, so she manage to leave her game (somehow) & got sucked into another world beyond the arcade, Instead of driving a candy kart,what happens when she drives a REAL LIFE cars & trying to become the best of the best on the block? i do not own the characters except the original ones, its vanillabutter,OC/OC
1. VMW Car List

_Hey Guys_  
_If You might wonde what are the cars in this story_  
_here's a nice reference where you might expect or not expect the cars in this story_  
_it's quite alot if i'm honest but it's cool_

_keep reading my stories & give reviews at least_  
_i wanna thank the people who are reading my story i feel happy for it_  
_so here ya go_

* * *

**_Car__ list (Not In_ Order):**

_**Audi:**_  
Audi A8  
Audi A3  
Audi TT RS '10  
Audi Sport Quattro '83  
Audi RS4 '07  
Audi RS4 Avant '13  
Audi R8 5.2 fsi Quattro '13  
Audi R8 GT  
Audi S7  
Audi R8 Spyder '14  
Audi R8 4.2 fsi Quattro '07  
Audi R8 Spyder GT  
Audi RS5  
Audi RS3  
Audi A1 Clubsport Quattro

_**Ford:**_  
Ford GT  
Ford Mustang Fastback '68  
Ford Mustang Boss 302 '70  
Ford Mustang Boss 302 '12  
Ford Mustang GT '05  
Ford Mustang SVT Cobra R '04  
Ford Mustang GTR '05  
Ford Mustang RTR '12  
Ford Mustang RTR-X Monster Energy  
Ford F-150 SVT Raptor  
Ford Fiesta '13  
Ford Focus ST '11  
Ford Focus RS500  
Ford Escort RS Cogsworth  
Ford Explorer  
Ford GTX1

_**Lexus:**_  
Lexus LFA  
Lexus IS-F  
Lexus GS 430

**_Mclaren:_**  
Mclaren MP4-12C  
Mclaren MP4-12C Spyder  
Mclaren P1  
Mclaren F1  
Mclaren F1 LM

_**Nissan:**_  
Nissan GTR (R35) '12  
Nissan 370Z  
Nissan 350Z  
Nissan Silvia S-Spec Aero  
Nissan Juke-R Nismo  
Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec Nur (R34) '02  
Nissan 240SX '95  
Nissan R390 GT1  
Datsun 240Z

**_Pagani:_**  
Pagani Zonda F  
Pagani Zonda F Roadster  
Pagani Zonda Cinque  
Pagani Zonda R  
Pagani Huayra

**_Ferrari:_**  
Ferrari 458 Spyder  
Ferrari 430 Scuderia 16M  
Ferrari 360 Spyder  
Ferrari FF  
Ferrari 550 Barchetta  
Ferrari 458 Italia  
Ferrari 458 Speciale  
Ferrari 458 Scuderia (?)  
Ferrari F430  
Ferrari 430 Scuderia  
Ferrari 599 GTO  
Ferrari F40  
Ferrari F50  
Ferrari Enzo  
Ferrari FXX Evoluzione  
Ferrari LaFerrari  
Ferrari California  
Ferrari F12 Berlinetta  
Ferrari GTO '84  
Ferrari F355 Challenge  
Ferrari 250 California  
Ferrari 599XX  
Ferrari 575M  
Ferrari 512 TR

**_Lamborghini:_**  
Lamborghini Miura SV '71  
Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4  
Lamborghini Aventador J  
Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 Roadster  
Lamborghini Aventador LP800-4 SV (?)  
Lamborghini Veneno  
Lamborghini Diablo SV  
Lamborghini Countach LP5000 QV  
Lamborghini Miura Concept  
Lamborghini Sesto Elemento  
Lamborghini Reventon  
Lamborghini Gallardo LP570-4 Superleggera  
Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 '14  
Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 Valentino Balboni  
Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder '06  
Lamborghini Gallardo LP570-4 Spyder Performante  
Lamborghini Murcielago LP670-4 SV  
Lamborghini Murcielago LP640

**_Alfa Romeo:_**  
Alfa Romeo 4C  
Alfa Romeo Giuletta  
Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione  
Alfa Romeo Mito  
Alfa Romeo TZ3 Stradele

**_Maserati:_**  
Maserati Quattroporte GTS  
Maserati Gran Turismo MC Stradele  
Maserati MC12

**_Bentley:_**  
Bentley Continental ISR  
Bentley Continental Supersports  
Bentley Continental GT  
Bentley Mulsanne

_**Aston Martin:**_  
Aston Martin DBS  
Aston Martin Vantage S Roadster  
Aston Martin DB9 Volante  
Aston Martin Vanquish S '07  
Aston Martin Vanquish '12  
Aston Martin V8 Vantage N400  
Aston Martin V12 Vantage  
Aston Martin One-77  
Aston Martin DB5  
Aston Martin Virage  
Aston Martin Cygnet

**_Bugatti:_**  
Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Supersports  
Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport Vitesse  
Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport  
Bugatti Veyron 16.4  
Bugatti EB110

**_Chevrolet:_**  
Chevrolet Corvette Stingray (C7) '14  
Chevrolet Camaro Concept '14  
Chevrolet Sonic RS  
Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 (C6)  
Chevrolet Chevelle SS  
Chevrolet Camaro ZL1  
Chevrolet Camaro SS '69  
Chevrolet Camaro Z28 '77  
Chevrolet Corvette Stingray '67  
Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport (C6)  
Chevrolet Corvette ZO6 (C6)  
Chevrolet Impala '55  
Chevrolet Bel-Air '56  
Chevrolet Silverado SS  
Chevrolet Aveo  
Chevrolet Cruze  
Chevrolet Suburban

_**BMW:**_  
BMW M3 GTR (E46)  
BMW M6 (E64)  
BMW M6 (F13)  
BMW M5 (F10)  
BMW M5 (E61)  
BMW Z4 sdrive20i  
BMW 1M  
BMW M3 (E92)  
BMW M3 Sport Evolution (E30)  
BMW 3.0 CSL  
BMW M1 Procar  
BMW Z4 M Coupe  
BMW X6  
BMW M3 GTS (E92)  
BMW M4  
BMW 7-Series

**_Mercedes Benz:_**  
Mercedes Benz SLS AMG Roadster  
Mercedes Benz SLS AMG Black Series  
Mercedes Benz SL55 AMG '06  
Mercedes Benz SLR AMG Roadster '05  
Mercedes Benz SLR 722 AMG Edition '07  
Mercedes Benz SLS AMG  
Mercedes Benz C63 AMG  
Mercedes Benz E63 AMG  
Mercedes Benz SL65 AMG Black Series  
Mercedes Benz C63 AMG Black Series  
Mercedes Benz SLR Stirling Moss  
Mercedes Benz CLK GTR  
Mercedes Benz 300SL  
Mercedes Benz G55 AMG  
Mercedes Benz S63 AMG  
Mercedes Benz SLK55 AMG Roadster  
Mercedes Benz CLS63 AMG  
Mercedes Benz CLK 500

**_Land Rover:_**  
Land Rover Range Rover Sport  
Land Rover Evoque  
Land Rover Free Lander

**_Dodge:_**  
Dodge Charger SRT8 '13  
Dodge Charger R/T '69  
Dodge Challenger R/T '70  
Dodge Challenger SRT8 392  
Dodge Ram SRT10  
Dodge Viper SRT10  
Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR  
Dodge Durango  
Dodge SRT4  
SRT Viper GTS

**_Cadillac:_**  
Cadillac Cien  
Cadillac CTS-V  
Cadillac Escalade

_**Toyota:**_  
Toyota Supra RZ  
Toyota GT86  
Toyota Hilux  
Toyota Corolla (AE86)

_**Porsche:**_  
Porsche 911 GT3 (991)  
Porsche 911 Carrera S (991)  
Porsche 911 Turbo S (997)  
Porsche 911 Turbo Cabriolet (997)  
Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0 (997)  
Porsche 911 GT2 RS (997)  
Porsche 911 Speedster (997)  
Porsche 968 Club Sport  
Porsche 944 S2  
Porsche 911 GT2 (993)  
Porsche 928 GTS  
Porsche 918 Spyder  
Porsche Carrera GT  
Porsche Cayman S (981)  
Porsche Boxster Spyder (987)  
Porsche Cayenne Turbo (957)  
Porsche 959  
Porsche Panamera Turbo S

**_Jaguar:_**  
Jaguar XJ220  
Jaguar XKR-S  
Jaguar XFR  
Jaguar F-Type  
Jaguar E-Type

**_Plymouth:_**  
Plymouth Barracuda  
Plymouth Roadrunner

**_Pontiac:_**  
Pontiac GTO '65  
Pontiac GTO '69  
Pontiac GTO '04  
Pontiac Firebird Trans-Arm '78  
Pontiac Solstice

**_Shelby:_**  
Shelby GT500 Super Snake '13  
AC Cobra  
Shelby Cobra Concept  
Shelby GR1  
SSC Ultimate Aero  
Shelby Daytona

**_Mitsubishi:_**  
Mitsubishi Lancer Evo. III  
Mitsubishi Lancer Evo. IV  
Mitsubishi Lancer Evo. IX  
Mitsubishi Lancer Evo. X  
Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX '95  
Mitsubishi Eclipse '14  
Mitsubishi Pajero

**_Honda:_**  
Honda Civic Type R '03  
Honda Civic CX  
Honda Civic Type R '08  
Honda NSX-R '02  
Acura NSX '14  
Honda S2000  
Acura Integra Type R

**_Mazda:_**  
Mazda RX8 R3  
Mazda RX7 (FD3S)  
Mazda RX7 (FC3S)  
Mazda Speed 3 '13  
Mazda MX5 Miata Hardtop  
Mazda Demio '12  
Mazda Speed 6 '06  
Mazda CX 5

_**Subaru:**_  
Subaru Impreza WRX STI Hatchback '08  
Subaru Impreza WRX STI '04  
Subaru BRZ

_**Ascari:**_  
Ascari A10

_**Noble:**_  
_Noble_ M600

_**Buick:**_  
Buick Grand National GNX

**_Hummer:_**  
H1 Alpha  
H2

**_Jeep:_**  
Jeep Wrangler  
Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT

**_Lincoln:_**  
Lincoln Navigator

**_GMC:_**  
GMC Topkick

**_Chrysler:_**  
Chrysler 300C SRT8  
Chrysler ME FOUR-TWELVE  
Chrysler Crossfire

_**BAC:**_  
BAC Mono

**_Volkswagen:_**  
Volkswagen Golf Gti Mk7 (R32) '13  
Volkswagen Scirroco  
Volkswagen Touereg  
Volkswagen Golf Mk1

_**Koenigsegg:**_  
Koenigsegg CCXR Edition Koenigsegg CCX Koenigsegg Agera R

**_Marussia:_**  
Marussia B2

_**Caterham:**_  
Caterham Superlight R500

**_Ariel:_**  
Ariel Atom 500 V84

_**Saleen:**_  
Saleen S7 Twin Turbo  
Saleen S302 Extreme

_**Lancia:**_  
Lancia Delta HF Integrale Evo 2  
Lancia Stratos '11

**_Mini:_**  
Mini Cooper S John Works  
Mini Cooper '60

_**Renault:**_  
Renault Clio RS 200 EDC  
Renault DS3 Racing  
Renault Megane Renault Twizzy

_**Abarth:**_  
Abarth 500

_**Rolls Royce:**_  
Rolls Royce Phantom Ghost

_**Lotus:**_  
Lotus Evora  
Lotus Exige S

**_Gumpert:_**  
Gumpert Apollo S

_**Hudson:**_  
Hudson Hornet

_**Hyundai:**_  
Hyundai Genesis Coupe

**_Mosler:_**  
Mosler MT900

**_Morgan:_**  
Morgan Aero SuperSports

_**KTM:**_  
KTM X-Bow R

**_Seat:_**  
Seat Leon

**_Suzuki:_**  
Suzuki Swift

**_Spyker:_**  
Spyker C8 Aileron

**_Hennessey:_**  
Hennessey Venom GT

**_Holden:_**  
Holden Maloo VXR  
Holden VXR8

_**Peel:**_  
Peel P50

_**Smart:**_  
Smart Fortwo

_**Peugeot:**_  
Peugeot 207

References on the police cars on pursuits:

**_lvl.1- Ford Crown Victoria _**  
**_lvl.2- Lexus IS-F_**  
**_ lvl.3- Bugatti Veyron 16.4_**


	2. Chapter 1- the decision

_this is just the first one i made so i hope its good, i wanna thanks Smokescreen2814 for giving me a title and giving some ideas_

_its mixture based on most wanted (2005),fast and furious and during the film itself but abit different cause the blacklist racers will be original characters (though others are characters from the shows) and good ones (the amigos only) who help vanellope along the way (like a family)_

_wreck it ralph characters belongs to disney_

_sonic belongs to SEGA_

_Zangief belongs to CAPCOM_

_NBA belongs to NBA_

_the rest belongs to their respective owners_

_the original characters (soon as the story progress) belong to me_

_lets get this started_

* * *

chapter 1: The decision

it was a fine day in the arcade, wants to rest at least 3 weeks cause he was tired, that means the arcade characters spend their own times

in sugar rush,the racers are getting ready to race, first by tossing their coins and marv albert announces their names

king candy notice another racer "Hm, i wonder who could that be?"

a girl with a green hoodie jacket,a brown skirt, mismatched socks and boots, kiss her "coin" after stealing it from ralph, tosses it and shoots!

"vanellope von schweetz" Marv albert announce

vanellope was surprise that she entered the raced "i can't believe it, i'm in race!" she jumped and squealed while celebrating.

"What?!, Vanellope?" king candy was shocked and angry

taffyta takes off the cover to reveal her homemade kart and gasp "the glitch" she said

everyone was shocked and now getting scared

soon, vanellope was also scared and glitched same time "cops,arrest her!" king candy ordered

"come here little girl,we wont hurt you" wynchel and duncan stated while holding their police sticks

she run away while being chased by those 2 donuts until ralph (covered in candy mix-ups) "i want my medal back" he demanded

now she was chased by ralph that cause the fans hurt,injured,and harm until ralph was soon cover up by a cupcake and gets stucked

she manage to get away with her kart, taffyta was angry now "there is no way i want to race with a GLITCH, candlehead, rancis, wait where's rancis?" she asked confusely, as do the racers

rancis was a different racer, even though he joined taffyta's group, he doesn't like to be bad, he rather be himself, and the one who also never bully vanellope cause 15 years he never won a trophy cup and always get teased, plus he got a crush on vanellope after he saw her for the first time and she never teased him to tell the truth

rancis was behind the fan's stand (where they sit high) and helps ralph out of the cupcake and clean him up

"here you go sir" he said as he clean every last bits

"thanks kid" ralph smiled and pointed himself "names ralph,wreck-it ralph" he introduced

"hi ralph" he greeted "my name is rancis, rancis fluggerbutter" he said "what are you doing here btw" he asked

"i was trying to get back my medal but one of your fellow racers stole it from me" he answered and crosses his arm

"stolen? fellow racers? wait" he realized "vanellope uses your medal to enter the race!" he said,  
rancis knew he wanted to help and let vanellope join the race but it was stolen wow

"WHAT?!" ralph was angry "i need it back!" he demanded

"but ralph, it's too late, it's part of the code right now" he said it sadly

ralph was sad, but he minded not used it anymore cause his friend felix and nicelanders have respected him

"nah, i dont want it anymore" ralph put his hands on his hips

"ok, wanna go to my house? never haved a visitor in my house before" rancis asked as he look to ralph

"sure kid" ralph smirked as they go to the kit kart, rancis will drive while ralph was behind him and they drove off

they arrived in his house (which is an average size house with a balcony but had resse related on it looks) as they entered, ralph was stunned by the looks of it

in his right is the dining room and the kitchen,it has a refrigarator,a sink and some kitchen stuffs

in the middle is the stairs that leads to his bedroom,bathroom and the balcony

in his left was the living room, where it has an armchair (his personal armchair), 2 couches, a table in the middle of the armchair and couches,pictures on the wall, a radio on the side of the wall, a 40 inch lcd tv, a ps3 and xbox 360 front of the lcd tv, the games of these console are on his cabinet, an aircon and a trashcan

"nice house you got kid" ralph was impressed "thanks ralph" rancis said

"anyways wanna drink something?" he asked "coke yea" ralph answered and he was going to sit on the couch while rancis getting coke in cans from the fridge

"we both have something in common" rancis head straight to the living room and sit his armchair "cause both of us love coke" rancis stated and laugh as he handed the other can to ralph

"cheers mate" as they cheer their cokes and drinks it, rancis soon asked many questions to ralph

"so where were you from?" rancis asked and takes a sip, "fix-it felix" he replied and takes a sip

"isn't that the 8-bit game and you wreck things?" he asked, "yep, all of us there are in good terms, felix is my first friend, the nicelanders have a great respect for me, you're actually a good friend, and also i got friends on other games" he explained and takes a sip

"i see" rancis understoodly, "you are cool alright" he grinned

"about you rancis" ralph asked nervously, "hm?" rancis looked at him

"you are a racer right?" he asked

"yep, except for last 15 years i never won a trophy cup and the racers always teased me" rancis soon get sad

"dont worry kid one day, everything will change" ralph comforted him (like a father do to his son) "i actually really thank you for this" as he was happy again

"you dont mind if i asked you this" ralph asked again "yep sure go ahead" rancis said

"do you like someone on here?" ralph eyed him, Rancis was surprise amd choked himself

"um no" he said but then he was caught cause he blushed as he was thinking of someone

"rancis, i will keep it as a secret i promise" ralph still eyed but crosses his heart

"alright,i did like someone, her name is vanellope" rancis said and shrugged but his cheeks got redder

ralph was surprise that the one who stole his medal is rancis' crush, he wanted to keep it to himself but he was now supportive to him (somehow)...

"hmm, the girl who stole my medal eh?" He asked, rancis nodded, and asked "why you like her then"

rancis blush very redly now "i think she was very beautiful, plus she never teased in any ways" he explained "i wanted to help her, but taffyta is much worse, she keeps kissing me even though i dont like her cause she is mean and a BEE-OTCH" rancis takes a sip

ralph knew that he want to help rancis win the heart of vanellope until

"so, wanna play NBA 2k13?" rancis asked as he ready to put the disk and handed the other controller to him

"bring it on kid hahaha" ralph smirked and soon suite himself up

ralph choses '13 west all stars (led by kobe bryant (lakers), chris paul (clippers) and kevin durant (thunder) ) while rancis choses '13 east all stars (led by lebron james (heat), derrick rose (bulls), and carmelo anthony (knicks) )

"let the game begins" rancis evil smiled to ralph and they started

_Meanwhile..._

the racers raced the way to the junkyard where vanellope fixed her homemade kart and get surrounded by all of the racers

"hello fellow racers" she greeted

"hi taffyta,candlehead how are you all?" she asked "you all look good today"she said and soon gets confused "wait, wheres rancis?"

the racers also get confused "beats me, he might trying to get his hair perfect or play video games again" candlehead stated and shrugged

all of the racers have the weird look each other when they heard that rancis is doing his thing

"so,im excited to join you guys"she squealed and went to introduce her kart "oh and btw, here is the lickity split, the kart that will help me raced" she said and explained " the fastest pedals next to whack a mole" she hop in and show to them how it works "check it out" she said as she tested it and horns it at the same time, but sadly, they are all not satisfied

"Yeah, well King Candy says glitches can't race." taffyta stated as she sucks her lollipop into her mouth

"hey, im not a glitch" she defended herself as clinched her fist but also glitched

"The rules are there for a reason Vanellope, to protect us." she protested as she goes to the lickity split

"um let's see, when you join the race" taffyta explained and hop in the lickity split "during the race, you were suddenly, gli-gli-gligligli-GLITCHING" she brokes the steering wheel vanellope gasp and glitching

jubileena join in "oh, im gligliGLITCHING too" mimic of a glitch thing and destroys the front bumper

soon all the racers came in to destroy her homemade kart every bits of everything

vanellope soon got shocked and tried to stop them

"hey stop it,please" she tried to pull them but they keep destroying it

"dont do this" vanellope pull away taffyta and they both glitched

taffyta keep poking vanellope and swearing "You will never be a racer, because you're a glitch, and that's all you'll ever be!" she shoved her in the chocolate mud and evil laugh

as the kart was finally destroyed, the racers leave but before that, taffyta hop in her kart and goes to vanellope "next time, i will see ya on the race, oh wait, nah (evil laugh)" and leaves the dust to her and leaves

she soon standed up, dust herself up and shocked that her kart has destroyed, which makes her very angry, (lets say like the hulk or grimlock) she was enraged that she keep kicking the dust,punch everything in her way until she punched the jawbreaker in which she was hurt "ouch!" she shouted and pounded her head to the jawbreaker,sigh and walks home sadly

she went all the way on diet cola mountain (that's where she lives) she gets inside and looks at her home which was look like homeless bits consist of candy bed, candy wrappers as her blanket, candy scraps on a bucket, small but good TV, a picture of chicago bulls, and a radio near her bed

she walked over her bed depressed and turns on the tv to see the current playoffs

"the chicago bulls won GM1 against the miami heat 93-86 that lead series" NBA gametime webber, thomas, fox said while also explaining and showing highlights

vanellope soon squealed that (but she doesnt even know yet the old history of chicago which means from very begginings to michael jordan cause thats her first team she knows) have won against the defending champs "yes, bulls won GM1, i can't believe it, woo hoo!, yeah!" she said as she was jumping her bed of victory

after few minutes, she got tired cause of jumping as she lies down on her bed and turns on the radio, it tunes in "_when she cries by restless heart_", she looks up the wall and reflect some bad memories

_flashbacks (no dialog cause of the music):_

_the racers are destroying her kart_  
_she gets bullied by the racers  
she tried to find her dad, but he was gone cause turbo (unknown to them of course) morph into king candy and order the racers to arrest her  
and worst of all, vanellope hide in the bushes to surprise her special someone when she saw taffyta kissing rancis (her secret crush), she was heartbroken and sad  
and many more_

_end flashbacks_

she was crying sadly (like those heartbroken people) and made a decision-**"i will not come back here anymore, i'll do it whatever it takes"**

then she writes a letter if anyone finds her and leaves it on her bed

she gets off the bed sadly and looks back at her home one last time "goodbye home" as she leaves diet cola mountain

as she leaves to game central station, she thought of herself "i know glitches cannot leave the game but i'll have to do this" she bravely take a deep breath and run over... it did she was finally escape (somehow)

she gasp that she finally escaped as she squealed and jumped for her own celebration "im out, i cant believe it" but soon she got sad as she would see her game one last time "goodbye sugar rush, we may never see each other again, one day" as she went all the way to game central station

when she first finally show game central station, she was amazed cause she can see some famous characters and walking all over it, but she saw a portal saying-"beyond this is a whole new world and wildest dreams" with a danger sign

legend say that it is no longer game central station and its beyond arcade imaginations, she thought "i wonder whats beyond that portal?", she was amazed it, she runs over it until she was bumped by a wrestler with red underwear and a blue hedgehog, "hey buddy, watch where were you going next time" the blue hedgehog said

"i'm sorry, Wait, Are You sonic the hedgehog and zangief? COOL!" she gasp and smiled

"yes we are" both of them replied "whats your name kid, where are you from, and what are you gonna do?" sonic asked nervously

"name's vanellope, vanellope von schweetz" she replied and shoke hands both of them

"i'm from sugar rush"she pointed at where is she from

"isn't that where candy karts with sweets?" zangief asked

she nodded "and im going in that portal!' she declared as she also pointed out where was it and both of them gasp and shock

"thats dangerous, you cant go there, its no longer game central station or even the arcade" sonic protested

"maybe you should go back" zangief suggested and sonic nodded as he agrees

"go back?!" vanellope soon got angry "for the last 15 years, i never been a racer cause i maybe was a glitch,they make fun of me and destroy my dreams!" she clinched her fists "even worse?!, im now heartbroken cause i got a crush on a guy name rancis who the only never makes fun of me kissed taffyta, the BEE-OTCH who always hurt me" she glitched with emotions even both sonic and zangief understood it

"im gonna go through that portal even if i dont know whats out there or whatever it takes to make my life better" she shouted as she indeed went over it, both sonic and zangief tried to stop her but its too late as she was sucked while screaming into a different world and it did, the portal was back to normal but vanellope was not there

sonic and zangief gasp, no longer see vanellope and realized she was transport to the portal "i think we should go to tell this rancis right now" sonic said as he goes full speed to sugar rush but also he accidentally left zangief behind "HEY, wait for me!" he shouted as he goes to run

_in rancis house..._

"aw man you defeated me, i can't believe it" ralph shrugged, put the controller on the table and crosses his arm with disappointment as rancis celebrated his victory **199-198** is the final score

"but you're good actually" rancis gave a thumbs up

they both laugh until someone knocks the door "i'll get it" ralph standed up and went to open the door to see sonic and zangief panting

"ralph, my man good to see ya" sonic said it cheerfully

"we got bad news" zangief said as he pants

"what bad news?" rancis asked curiously "come on, get inside first" as they enter to the living room

"ok here i go" sonic said it while both rancis and ralph eyed them "vanellope manage to leave the game and got sucked into the "danger" Portal" sonic explained

zangief said "THATS TRUE!"

ralph gasp while rancis take a deep breath and said "i dont believe you guys, i better go to diet cola mountain cause thats where she lives, wanna join along?" he asked and all of them nodded

rancis drive his kit kart wih ralph and zangief in his back while sonic...well goes full speed.

they both surprise deadend as they drive along and scream as they enter, and it did

they soon investigate until rancis saw a letter on the candy bed and they read

_"dear anyone who reads this,_

_im sorry if im not here cause i have enough of this game,so i decided to leave the game forever, no one's like me, i did whats best for, and if your reading this rancis, i do actually like you more than a friend, but since you got taffyta, i understand it, i want my life to become better, so this is my only chance and my last time in this game_

_love, vanellope"_

everyone was stunned, but rancis was worst of all,he soon walk away and sit near her bed,shed some tears, ralph tried to comfort him,so as sonic and zangief, soon he lights it

rancis stand up bravely and made a decision-"we must rescue her whatever it takes to do it" as he declared.

they all agree.


	3. Chapter 2- a whole new world

_it has arrived, so here is the situation now_

_the blacklist are very good (some of it) to her but also same time, she must defeat them one-by-one to gain rankings_

_i wanna thanked everyone who somehow liked this_

_here is the bio of "me" on this story_

_red -a good guy who have a good life (his top secret-he is the #1 blacklist, he never race again until someone will challenge him once that someone will get close)_  
_always hanging with the amigos, which also are blacklist racers too_

_i own the original characters_

_the rest are not and belong to their respective owners_

_let the story continue_

* * *

chapter 2- a whole new world

in the mysterious world...

vanellope was lying in the ground unconscious

she soon regain consciousness, dust herself off and looks confusely 'huh, where am i?" she thought of it as she takes a look around on a windy night city

she also gets cold at the same time, crosses her arms shivering 'ooohhh, it's so freakin cold' she utterly said it

she walks now in the streets still looking around until a car appears on her front and closes her both of her eyes and screaming at the same time, thinking this will be the last time to be alive

but no, the car manage to really stop at front of her, she removes both of her hands and seeing she have survived, "phew" she was relief while sweep off her sweat on her forehead

suddenly, she saw someone open the cardoor from the side, she cover her eyes with both of her hands again, this time thinking she'll be killed by that someone

soon, she takes a peak to reveal a tall guy, a red ferrari t-shirt with black zipper hood jacket together,jeans and pair of kobe 7's (home version) smiled at her, kneel down cause of her height and say

"you cute little kid, are you lost?" he asked as he stared at vanellope

she looks confused, as she saw he wasn't look like a killer to her, she takes a deep breath and say "yep, and are you killer?" she replied with a nervous smile

he chuckled "how come i'm a killer if i don't have a knife to kill such a cute little kid?" as he put his hands on both of her cheeks to imitate a fish, she laughs "hey, just stop it heheheh" he stops it and stands up

"i think you're looking for a place to stay" he notice she was abit sleepy "come with me cause you're gonna stay in my house" he gave a thumbs up to her, as she was shock hug him (only in the leg cause of the height) "thanks, mister" she let it go "oh, btw, name's vanellope, vanellope von schweetz" she introduced herself and reach out her arm to greet "and you are?" she asked

"red, red manalo (that's me :D)" as he reach out his hand and they both shake hands each other

"Where am i exactly, anyways?" she asked as she looks around confusely

"oh this here is chicago,illinois" he replied

vanellope was surprise with a gasp!, as she realized that she was in chicago, yep, chicago alright, where famous people (rose, wade, bill murray, chicago band, survivor, styx, barack obama,etc..) born or currently live here, some famous cruisine she wanted to taste (the most one was chicago pizza), to feel the coldness of why it's called **"windy city"** and great teams played here, chicago blackhawks, chicago cubs and most of all,the chicago bulls

"i can't believe it" she said it surprisely "i'm in chicago" she cover her mouth "woo-hoo" as she jumps,squealed around red (like a kid who gets what they wanted) "i can finally see my -CHICAGO BULLS!" she declared loudly

"oh really?" he asked madly as vanellope was about to be scared (thinking he is a heat fan) but wrong

"you got my language, kid, its also my ehheheh" as he joined vanellope's celebration and crosses his arms while smiling until "it's getting late now, hop in the car" she nodded and hop inside the car, so as red, as he was driving a green '13 Audi A3, and they drove off

they have arrived in red's house (which is large, just large, with a balcony and a flower of roses), as they enter in his house, vanellope was amazed on how cool his house was, i mean, there's a kitchen with 2 fridge, a long table, 8 chairs, a cooking facility, and some chairs on the counter (like in those bars), next room was the living room, in which he had a 50 inch LCD TV with a PS3 and XBOX 360 on the sides, a large couch sofa, and a small table, she notice an elevator "where does that elevator lead to?" she asked curiously "you can't go there sorry, top SECRET" he replied ,she shrugged "come on, let's go up for you're bedroom" he ordered, she was surprise she had a bedroom which she followed him and go upstairs, suddenly, he open he door to her room "this is your bedroom" he explained as vanellope look around amazed of her bedroom (it's an average size bedroom, in which has a single bed, a 30 inch lcd tv, a window near her bed to see the view, a cabinet, a door that goes to her bathroom, an aircon and electric fan)

"if you don't like it, then i might-" he said in a sad tone but was cut off by a happy vanellope

"are you NUTS?" she said it as red was confused "this is so COOL, thanks red" she hugged him (on the leg) and goes to bed to get a good night sleep "good night, red" she said in a happy tone "good night also to you too, kid" he replied and turns off the light, once he was gone as he headed to his room to sleep, she wokes up (she was pretending to sleep btw) and looks at the view (which is the city of chicago), she sigh

"it's so beautiful" she takes a deep breath "i miss my game"she said in a sad tone (especially remembering rancis) "i still like the time when i first saw him" she uttered

_flashbacks:_

_vanellope was walking (holding some candy scraps) until a kart appears to her, she screamed as she thought she will be killed, but luckily, the kart managed to stopped_

_"hey watch were you-" they both yelled until they see each other eye to eye (like love at first sight), they blush shyly_

_"i'm sorry if i was going to hit ya, miss" he begged as he scratches his head back, embarrassed_

_"all forgiven" she puts her hands on the pockets of her jacket while smiled to him_

_she have this on her mind "wow he is so handsome and friendly" she thought_

_"name's rancis, rancis fluggerbutter" he introduced himself and reach out his arm to greet_

_"my name is vanellope, vanellope von schweetz" she reach out her arm and shake hands greetfully_

_rancis' mind "wow she is so beautiful, even much cooler than taffyta" he thought_

_"how come i never see ya on the race?" he asked in questionable tone while also stared_

_"im a glitch..."she said it in a sad tone while glitching same time but came back to normal_

_he understood it "nope, i think you're the most beautiful girl i have ever met, nellie" he said it bravely and he blushed_

_vanellope was shock that what rancis actually said, she blushed madly and said "thanks, i like ya, see ya" she run away with some candy scraps, still blushed madly._

"sweet mother of monkey milk, someone likes" she thought in her mind

_end flashbacks_

she finally sleeps peacefully with a smile cause she still remembers that time...

_the next morning..._

vanellope woke up cause of the noise, she goes downstairs shrugged and sleepy that she wants to sleep more until she saw red playing a video game on his ps3, focus on his tv

"what are you playing red?" she asked while having a seat near to him and watch the game

"im playing TF: fall of cybertron, trying to get a trophy of finish all chapters with hard difficulty, im currently now in chapter 13, the final chapter, now using jazz to defeat bruticus" he explained while having hard time to defeat him

"oh, i see" she understood in nodded way

"no, no, no, no (10X)" he said with wide eyes as he was about to be killed, and it did, the character was killed that red was shocked

"AAAHHHH" he screamed loudly and got angry (like the 9GAG FU- face), pounding his head on the floor faster (like garnett pound head) cause he was disappointed that he was killed in the game

soon vanellope laughs "i didn't know you're actually funny hahahahha" she replied as she keeps laughing while doing barrel roll

red's face is now -_- like this "great, i'm going nuts, anyways, wanna eat breakfast?" he asked to her while going to the kitchen preparing what's for breakfast

"sounds good to me" she replied with a salute and follows him, she was gonna sit a chair while waiting "what's for breakfast anyways?" she asked as she smells

"oh you'll see" he replied and goes to the table with WAFFLES on both of his hands, he gave the other plate to her which she was surprise on how big it is (which is 2 pcs. maple syrup and butter on middle) with spoon and fork, and soon they both eat

he turned on the tv to reveal bulls lost to heat at GM2 **78-115**, he was rather angry

"AAAHHH" he throws his waffles on the tv when lebron was shown

"I HATE YOU MIAMI" he said it swearing and gave a middle finger

vanellope on the other hand was laughing cause of red's drama but disappointed cause bulls lost and now even series 1-1

"i can't believe it, they lost" she utter shruggely

soon, red removes the waffle from the tv and throws that on the trash can while making another one

and happily they eat peacefully

"so, where were you from btw?" he asked while taking a bite

"um... sugar rush..." she said it in serious tone and did not take a bite

"oh really? the candy kart race from arcade?" he was surprised

"yea" she replied in sad tone

"i see" he understood but then "how did you come here and why even you're a video game character?" he asked while staring at her worriedly

"well, i was sucked by a portal, cause i thought that this is my chance to make my life better" she said and crosses her arms

"any reasons?" he asked and soon goes next sit beside her

she take a deep breath and said "for the past 15 years, i was bullied by everyone (especially the racers and king candy) and my dream is to become a racer best of the best, but i never race and dont know how to drive cause i dont have a kart and im a glitch, glitches are not allowed to race, i manage to escape somehow and worst, my secret crush rancis likes taffyta, the racer who is my enemy" she explained and soon become crying, cover her face around her arms "i don't want to go back and do that life now" she is now sobbing (it's sad, so sad, it's a sad sad situation)

red understood and comfort he (like parents done to their child) "hey it's ok" he tries to coo her "it maybe sucks, but no matter what they did to you, you still determined and prove your the best" he explained as vanellope look up to him smiling

she hugged him (not in the leg) and keeps sobbing but now she was calm now "thanks red, you're my first real friend" she replied with a smile on her face

"see?, i told ya" he grinned but notice that vanellope's boots are broken

"um about your shoes vanellope" he said as he looks worried

"i only got 2 pairs, one is in the game back then, i can't believe this was fully broken" she replied with a sad face

"wait back right here" he hurriedly go to somewhere to get something, which makes vanellope confused but waiting too

_5 minutes later..._

vanellope was just lying in the chair, sleeping while her mouth is open, until hearing footsteps she woke up to see red holding a box

"this is a gift for you" he handed the box to her "really?" she asked hopefully "yea, open them up" he replied

she opened and gasp to reveal a rose 3.5 (away version) that has the shoe size to her, she tested out and it fits, she likes it and saying "yeah, it's cool, thanks red, you're the best"  
as she looks around her shoe twirling

"no problemo" he replied

"come with me, we'll go somewhere else, just follow me" he commanded, she nodded and went to the car

"damn, i don't know which ones to pick" he asked and choose between these cars

**'13 Audi A3**  
**or **  
**'13 f-150 SVT raptor**

vanellope was also choosing but she have the answer- "i think the big one with the front saying FORD"

red nodded in agreement "yea let's go"as he get te keys, and he come out with keys as he hop in and start the engine "come on, what are you waiting for?" he persuade

vanellope soon hop in and puts a seatbelt on and asked "to where?" she looks confused

"oh, you'll see" he said and chuckled as they drove off now,

to where...?


	4. Chapter 3- introducing something

_its now done_

_happy mothers day to all the mom's in the world (especially my mom)_

_next chapter will reveal the blacklist racers cause i only got few to think including the cars_

_rancis and his group will somehow transported to the real world once vanellope is facing #3_

_anyways, im thinking more ideas for some chapters so you all have to wait, it takes time_

_let the story continue_

_btw, she would call red-stinkbrain, or bro while he would call vanellope-shortstack, fart feathers or kiddo_

* * *

chapter 3: introducing something

they are in a **ford f-150 svt raptor** driving on the road

vanellope just stared on the window bored while red was whistling, pretty soon, the silence broke out "ok red, tell me exactly where are we going?!" she tried to hold her temper as red answered "well, i'll show you chicago around and watched game 3 against the heat" she was surprised O.o "wow, this is life" in her mind, she smirked and chuckled "after that?" she wonders "and then i'll meet you the amigos and introduce you something else" he chuckled

vanellope was rather surprise, she didn't know red have friends,which she sigh sadly cause she only had a friend which is red (ME :D) "i wonder what is he gonna introduce me?" she thought while scratching her head back, he turns now to downtown chicago and parked the car as they walk on a shop

they got out the shop to reveal he bought her a bulls jersey away #1 while he bought himself a chicago hoodie jacket, they have funtimes cause they visited famous attractions such as the chicago theater, the Hancock Observatory, cloud gate, Buckingham Fountain, The Chicago "L" train, michigan avenue, chicago river, Wrigley Building, navy pier, willis tower, lincoln park, milennium tower, field museum and etc...

they went now to united center (home of the chicago bulls), as they got tickets to watch, as they went on gate 4, she notice something...

"hey stinkbrain" she called and asked "who is that **jumpman** over there?" she pointed out the MJ statue

"i thought you're a bulls fan" he asked worried

'i am really a bulls fan, i'm 9 years old alright, i only know them since 2009" she shrugged and crosses her arms as she stared the statue seriously

he chuckled and decided "well here come's history alright" he takes a deep breath

"from the very humble begginings" he started

_flashbacks (not them, the history of the team, i'll only mention some here who are important on that franchise)_

_"they started in 1966 as a team in west conference, the bulls are a solid team led by coach johnny "red" kerr who was their first ever coach on the history, star players jerry sloan (a great defender and known as the 1st bull) and bob love (a smooth scorer) with help on bench of norm van lier (stealer leader), chet walker (fast lane),and clifford rogers, during the 70's, they got a 57-25 record while appearing ONCE only in 1975 where they lost 7 games by the goldan state warriors 4-3, 1976 would be another era, as sloan and love retired (ending their era), but acquired artis gilmore (who was the field goal leader record until now) and reggie theus that may help them back on the playoffs, but wrong, they never got in the playoffs despite star power, in 1982 and 1983, they both traded their stars (gilmore in 1982 and theus in 1983) they become suck soon during 1983-84 season"_

_end flashbacks_

"is that it?" she asked disappointment cause its short

"nope, and that **jumpman**" he replied and pointed out as vanellope looks to it "will soon change everything"

"how come?" she utter

_back to flashbacks_

_"1984 would be a new era, as they got the 3rd pick on the draft, and who did they pick?" he explained while the flashback still on_

_"who?" she asked_

_"(david stern speaking now) the chicago bulls select michael jordan, from the university of north carolina" flashback still on_

_as i continue "he become a phenominal SUPERSTAR, knowing his scoring, a great defender, cluthc performance, his famous dunks, his tongue, fadeaway, and helping the nba into most popular basketball sports in the world, he became famous around the world, and he led the bulls turning elites once more, however, a bad luck turns, as the bulls would always being defeated in playoffs by other teams (notably boston, detroit) in order to get a trophy, he would need supporting cast, in 1986 the bulls sign to join him on backcourt, that year, he injured his foot but managed to be back on playoffs where he set an all time record for playoffs only-63 points in a game of playoffs against boston, of course boston won the series, but that 63 points is an all time record for playoffs on most points and its unbreakable (until now), anyways, in 1987, they drafted Horace Grant ( a strong forward) and Scottie Pippen (whom he become jordan's sidekick and Bulls 2nd star), but of course, they got eliminated by boston in the playoffs, in 1988, they traded for Bill Cartwright as the final piece for the championship run, and during that year, he would now have his logo and a nickname "air jordan" cause he dunk from the free throw line while you might say he do the jumpman as he soon used the logo to endorse his shoe made by nike, in 1990, they hired coach phil jackson, who tries to analyze how to stop the "jordan rules"-a play on defending jordan when he got the ball, that's how the pistons always defeated the bulls in playoffs, they got so close on going the finals, only eliminated again from the pistons (who would go back to back titles in '89 and '90)"_  
_"1990-91 season would be a change, as they battle with a mission (win the title), jackson utilize the triangle offense, jordan must do the meaning of sharing than winning, pippen become the 2nd star, they ended the season with 61-21 record, they beat knicks, sixers and get revenge from the pistons, and first time they got to the finals, they would be up against the los angeles lakers, they finally done their mission winning their 1st ever title in franchise history in 5 games, MJ was emotional that he even cried on the trophy with his dad on his side, after that season, they become an elite team and winning 2 titles straight to become 3 peat ('92 against blazers while '93 against suns)_  
_during 1993-94 season, MJ retired (his dad died and played baseball) that shocks not only the bulls but the world, they still manage to get in the playoffs thanks to pippen and grant but worst luck came when they are defeated by their rivals, the new york knicks in season 1994-95, they lost their key players to other teams or retired, but they got , , , , in that season during march, they got shocking news- MJ IS BACK! , and he helps them again on the playoffs (including a 55 new york) however, he is not the player he used to be as they are defeated by orlando magic (led by shaq that includes former bull horace grant), determined to be the player he use to be after they are defeated, he workouts, in offseason, they traded for rebounder legend dennis rodman, in 1995-96 season is very special for jordan, the bulls got a NBA record for most record on season 72-10 (impossible),and won the 4th title on FATHERS DAY against sonics, this will be his most special title he ever had as he showed he love his dad, in 1997 finals, the bulls would matched up against the utah jazz (best duo matchups can be) led by karl malone and john stockton, in game 5, he had a serious bad flu, but he won that game with 40 plus points even he is in bad shape (that will remember as the flu game) and next game won their 5th title, but the season 1997-98 would be emotional, this would be MJ's last dance, as jordan will retire for the 2nd time after that season, pippen will get traded after that season, and phil jackson will retire after that season, they manage to enter the playoffs 62-20, they defeated new jersey nets, charlotte hornets, and indiana pacers, in finals, it was a rematch again, but in game 6, with 16 seconds left and bulls down by 1, he crossover the defender made the last shot that would seal the 6th title and his last shot in a bulls uniform, and they did won the 6th title in 8 years (2 3peats title), but sad parts started as their dynasty ended, jordan left the bulls as 14x all star,6 time world champion,5 mvp,a defensive player of the year,rookie of the year,10x nba all team first,6 finals mvp and they soon become suck for 6 years until 2005 where they r back on playoffs (led by hinrich,deng,gordon,chandler) however they have no star player, and drafted noah in 2007, where that season they got worst records, in 2008 will be a change, they drafted derrick rose (who was from chicago), he played his hometown that he become "a star is born", he is the youngest player ever to get mvp, 3x all star, and led back bulls into elites again, but they got soon defeated by miami heat on 2011 east finals (their new rivals led by wade,lebron and bosh), in 2012 was worst, rose was injured during playoffs on his knee while noah and deng also injured that would eliminated in 1st round and they did"_

_end flashbacks_

"and that's how the bulls history will be rememebered" he smile as he put his hands in hips and nodded, but soon he soon notice vanellope crying, he was rather worried "what's wrong, kiddo?" he turns to look vanellope crying and smiling? he was shocked

"no, im actually tears of joy" she responded and sniffs "i was actually touched by that history, i didn't know that jumpman helped the bulls getting 6 titles, it was very touching" she glitched in strong emotion, as red kneel down to her "i wanna also thank you red for telling me the team's history ad being a friend" she hugged him while glitched and soon she was now calm, he smiles until looks at the time "oh F*&*, we're gonna be late for the game!" he panicked and runs to the game while vanellope soon did the same thing to watch the game

_after 2 hrs. and 35 minutes..._

they came out on the stadium with disappointment faces -_-, as their lost on the heat **104-94** that put the heat lead series 2-1

"i can't believe they lost" he shrugged as he put his hood on, crosses his arm and kick a soda trash hard

"yeah right" vanellope did the same what he did

suddenly, red remembered "btw, we'll go to buckingham mountain to meet the amigos, let's go" he exclaimed, she nodded, they ride in the ford svt and drove off where he gonna meet up

_in the buckingham fountain (night time)..._

they have arrived, red was trying to look for them until he saw a group of guys on what appears to be the amigos

"yo amigos!" he shouted, they notice and goes to him "yo,wazzup dog?" they greeted with gangsta five and talked abit and laughs until noticing vanellope on his back

"amigo, daughter?" one of them asked,"What?, no, amigos, this is my friend vanellope" red introduced them to vanellope in which she waves shyly with a shy voice "hi.." she said

"yo vanellope" they all said with nodded agreement

each of them will introduce one by one

"im jun jun, kidd" he greeted with a handshake which he was known for the checkered hoodie jacket, a cap sametime, a guitar on his back and messy hair

"dae right here" he greeted with his thumb pointed at himself which he was known for a colored t shirt,baggy shorts, beats by dre solo hd on his head and a small scar on the middle of his nose

"call me paul" he greeted with his arms crossed which he was known for domo-kun hood jacket,a sling bag and making faces with laughs

"names vincent" he greeted with spock sign on his hand which he was known for varsity jacket, a glove and shortest of them all (around 5'1 ft)

"over their is leandro" red pointed out as vanellope looks which he was known for a black hood jacket, a pen and very white skin, he waves as she stares to him "wassup"

"and last but not the least gem" he goes to vanellope kneel down which he was known for glasses, a headband (sports version) and holding his cp, which he shake hands her

"red told us everything about you" paul exclaimed

"really?" she asked while eyed to them

"yea, so we decided to help ya, afterall, we want to be friend ya after your story" dae said and gave a thumbs up while jun jun gives a wink to her

she soon jumps out around them of happiness while glitching, they chuckled until vanellope speak out...

"oh yea, since you all now formed, what are you gonna show me?" she demanded with puppy eyes, which they said "just hop in the car and we'll show ya" as they went now to the car and drove off

_in an abandon parking lot..._

they asked the guard to enter, and they did, as they approuch nearly, the amigos grinned and red answered- **"welcome to street racing"** as vanellope looks to her window, she was surprise

_(now playing- Tokyo drift by teriyaki boyz just listen to it and imagine :D)_

supercars revving engines, muscle cars hydralics moved, tuners show off some smoke drift while others show off their speakers on trunks, people partying on the DJ, chicks everywhere, very known characters are here, others race each other, people tuning their cars, the host making bets, people handing cash or pinkslips, people talk each other, a dance battle, and many related to those...

they park the ford svt and go look around

**5 minutes later...**

vanellope soon see red and goes near to him "red, where are the amigos?" she asked, and pretty soon red pointed out as she goes for it

as she was looking at the amigos, she saw them alright (only they got confronted by some racers)

"you ain't the blacklist, you are the **ASSLIST**" garrett bobby jr. shouted as his group supported him (like they react aww or boom after done cool or not) they hold their temper due to their calm until she showed up

"hey, leave them alone you bunch of losers" she yelled at them, which the amigos did the same as what the other group did to them, sadly, he saw her and go near to her

"says who, punk?" he whisper as he soon shove vanellope hard that is like the force push and she was hurt badly while also glitch, red, vincent, paul, gem and leandro run to her and trying to comfort her cause she was crying

soon, dae and jun jun confronted them angry "how about pair racing then? you bunch of motherf! #$%^&" dae said as he reach out his arm on agreement, the host racing witness it "alright, alright wats the race gonna be and how much bets?" he asked, garrett steps in "from here to chicago theater to united center and back here" he crosses his arms "25k each to make it 50k, deal?" jun jun said

"deal, right now" as garrett jr shook hands dae "bring it on, ASSLISTS" nitro stated while taunting his hands

the host said "a race is now must watch, pair racing it will be **garrett jr & nitro** taking on **blacklist #2 & 3**,its a 1 lap race, winner by pair gets the price of $50k, starts right now" audience cheered on and goes to the starting line

dae and jun jun only did this to show these fools that they are the blacklist and avenging vanellope for what they did to her too.

vanellope soon watch because she was now ok while asked "blacklist?" red nodded "anyways after this we will go home with they will come along and tomorrow is a surprise" he tell to vanellope, she can't believe another surprise, soon red was worried "wait about their cars?" he looks to be panic but paul calm him down "dont worry, they got their cars cause accidentally left behind when we party remember?" he explained, red realize that it did accidentally left behind and was safe

garrett and nitro are waiting on starting line revved up their engines (garrett in a **mercedes benz sls **while nitro in **audi r8 gt**)  
soon, the audience cheered louder as dae and jun jun emerge (dae in his **pagani huayra** while jun jun in his **henessey venom**) and get lined up as they get ready to race while revving up

"the race will begin in 3... 2... 1... GGGGGOOOO!" the host yelled as the cars went off the line

_during the race_

garrett and nitro went 1st on pair, but sadly, they lose the position as dae and jun jun went up (caue their cars were faster than their cars) during the race, garrett had an arguement with nitro but soon hit by the wall which they got accident

_back in the finish line..._

"i wonder who will win?" she thought, but as she heard the engine noise, she finally saw what appears to be dae and jun jun, she cheered "YEY!, they won"

both racers have cross the finish line which they won the host handed the cash to them "this is big respect that they show they are** THE BLACKLIST**, no one can beat them yet, even i dont know who is** number** **1**" the host declared as the audience cheered on and go back on their doings

both dudes saw vanellope go near to her and kneel down as jun jun handed the $50k to her "here, kiddo, it's actually for u cause we want to show those fools who we are" he explained

"that's what friends are for" dae ended the statement

she took the cash gently, hids it and she was touched on saying friends, she even hugged them like uncles and thank them, they chuckled, soon they join up by red and others, who congratulate them until "i'm sleepy" vanellope said while the amigos yawned and soon they got also sleepy too "let's go home to red's house" leandro said, they nodded in agreement and headed back to his house

once they arrive in red's house, red and vanellope headed to their bedrooms while the amigos on either sofa or on the floor, and all have a good night sleep...

_in the next morning..._

the amigos waited vanellope to go down stairs

until she saw up with new pair of clothes (which she got a red t-shirt, a skirt, same mismatch sockings and rose 3.5) after she takes a bath

"so, what are you gonna show me guys?" she asked while she looks the direction of the amigos which they stared in the elevator...

whats in there anyways?...


	5. Chapter 4- driving school & blacklist

_hey guys, chapter 4 is done_

_i'm sorry if i'm late cause i was depressed on bulls eliminated in playoffs but proud of them all the way on their work_

_the blacklist racers have revealed but some of them are not original characters while others like 7-1 are original_

_plus i'm thinking more ideas on the story to make it "sensable"_

_this might be very short but that's what i have been thinking_

_without more further to do_

_roll the cartoon_

* * *

Chapter 4: Driving "School" and revealing the blacklist

"What's In the Elevator anyways?" she asked focusly

"we'll go there of course" gem explained as red pressed the button to open the elevator

soon she wondered "are you gonna show me something?" as she raised her eyebrow to them

red did a sarcistic laugh "yep, enough of these let's go" he change to serious tone as they enter the elevator and leandro pressed lower ground button and down they go in an unknown lower ground place...

_in an unknown place..._

the elevator arrived and open as they got out in a dark scary place with a light bulb on above them

vanellope gets frighten as she hold her hands tightly to red's leg "guys,whats this place?" she asked while shivering as red chuckled and plays on speakers _"Do ya thang by P$C ft. T.I"_, they dance on the rhythm, vanellope was not impressed and she got angry by her temper "ARE YOU GUYS OUT OF YOUR MINDS BY DANCING IN A DARK PLACE WITHOUT ANSWERING MY QUESTION?!" she was furious while also glitched in a strong emotion

"relax kid, we just want to make an entrance so that it can be dramatic" dae explained

now that she was calm down cause of what dae said "making an entrance?" she scratches her head back, embarrassed

as the song about to start verse 1, red opens a switch and he pressed down as lights were turning on vanellope drop her jaw in awestruck and her eyes grew wide as she can't believe what she saw

a car lot and a garage at the same time

this lot has many types (supercars,muscles,tuners,etc...) and many manufacturers (mclaren,ferrari,porsche,dodge,etc...)

"whoa..." she glances as she thought it was freaking cool, vincent tapped her shoulder "this actually owns by red" as vanellope nodded

"ok then..." red appear as he closes his hands "lets go on a tour" he said with a sheepish face

vanellope heard it as she follows them while blowing her mouth disappointly

_during the tour..._

red was in front while the amigos follow and vanellope was right behind them "as you can see, (gibberish time)" he explained while walking even not looking

vanellope put her hands on pocket as she was not paying attention, and since they are not aware looking her, she sneaks out and goes herself tour

as she walks and by-pass **viper '13, gallardo superleggera lp570, nissan gtr, porsche carrera gt**, she glances while releasing her arm to touch them "wow, these cars are cool" she giggles, as she look straight again, her jaw drop and her eyes went wide as she saw a car between ferrari enzo and lamborghini aventador, its white, carbon fiber all the way with red stripe, black rims,spoiler and very sleek, she go near to it as she hugs it "i never felt this car before" she utter

the amigos found her as they observe the way vanellope treated the car, they chuckled and red whispering her ear "i see you like this car"  
she gasp as she heard and gets frighten unexpectedly "aah, guys" she blushed out of embarrassement while having sheepish face, they chuckled

red now pointing out the car "anyways, vanellope, this car right here is a **pagani zonda cinque**" he replied , her head was confuse with its name "**pagani zonda cinque**?" she asked "yep lvl.4 car, made by the italian maker pagani, 7.3 Liter V12 engine made by AMG, 678 bhp, top speed 217 mph, made only 5 units, weight is around 1200 kg down, very aerodynamic and it cost $1.3 million" he explain as he saw vanellope in shock

"can i buy it? , PLS..." she asked him with puppy eyes

even red can't resist puppy eyes, he replied "im sorry no" she was in shock "what why?" she eyed on him demanding "well let's see, you got $50k, this car is expensive, and can be only unlock by beating the blacklist" he tries to explain to her, which she was sad but confuse on this "blacklist?"she asked while scratching her head "yep, the blacklist are one of the best street racers on the block, they are the undefeated racers" he explained "which is why we'll teach ya how to drive a car" he said, this brings vanellope hopes up, as she never yet drive before and this will be her 1st time, "you mean your gonna help me how to drive?"

"yep, and i'll let you drive that pagani but you're not gonna keep it" he stated

"SWEET MOTHER OF MONKEY MILK, I CAN FINALLY DRIVE" she cheered on

"ok lets go to O'HARE airport, thats the best place to test" he exclaimed as he ready up the pagani outside, they followed in red's ford svt raptor as they drive off to o'hare airport

_in chicago o'hare airport..._

he got the great view as they are in a warehouse (fiction made), paul inhale the lovely smell, vanellope was waiting on the pagani

"this will be my first time to drive cause i haven't actually drive back in sugar rush" she stated with a sad tone

red understood it "don't worry, you'll be good at least" he tapped her shoulder which she smiles again

"oh great, now she doesn't know how to drive alright" leandro got worried

vanellope heard what he said as she tried to defend herself with her fist clinched "look wise guys, i know i'm a racer, i can feel it in my code" she taps the door of the pagani

"anyways, better get inside the car" he commanded as she went inside

"first is to start the car by ignite the keys" he explained, she tries to look while holding the keys on her hand, she figured out, puts on it and starts the car as it revs loudly

"ok, down there are the pedals, they are actually 3 in all cars but in this car only has 2, the right is the accelerator/gas while the left is the brake and reverse, on your front is the steering wheel and behind it was the speedometer, which shows how fast you are going, how large your rpm gets, how much your fuel left, how cold/hot is the car, on the middle beside the steering wheel is the aircon, GPS, car systems, radio, applications and any of those stuffs, and beside you was the handbrake" he explained, she noddedand notice something "oh, what's this joystick do?" she shifts forward, as the car went forward getting jammed on clutches "sorry" she said while in apologic face

red groaned "that's the gearbox/clutch , there are 2 types of gearbox in a car, one is the joystick and other is the flappy gear, and this car has 2 gearbox to choose from, flappy or joystick" as he show vanellope the flappy gear behind the steering wheel and telling how it works, she nodded and red thought "how hard can it be?" he chuckled with a nervous smile

_(now playing- Shut up and drive by rihanna just imagine the scenes and music same time)_

_I've been looking for a driver who is qualified_

_So if you think that you're the one step into my ride  
_

red was in front of her few inches apart while vanellope tries to accelerate but keep jamming, she shifts forward , red nodded sideways and face palmed himself in disappointment, but the car jammed as it accidentally hit red's leg, he groaned in pain and fell over, the amigos kept laughing

_I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine_

_With a sunroof top and a gangsta lean_

red was now in the back, she tries now to do backward but the way she shifted the car kept jamming, it hits red in chest and fell, he tried to stand up but his head is up and she did again as it hit red's head, vanellope on the other hand notice a button on steering wheel saying nos "oo, what's this button do?" she pressed it and the car went fast, but also release flames that red was above on the exhaust and burning his hair (like home alone), he screams "aaaaahhhhhhhh" he stands up as he was in panic,spinning around, and tries to find water while the amigos just kept laughing "i cant believe this is jackass" dae stated "kids, dont try this at home" paul stated while hi-5 leandro, red manage to put water in his head, when he goes out, its steaming and no more hair, the amigos decided to help

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
_  
_Come on now what you waiting for, for, for?  
_  
_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_

red (with bandages on his head) was now hiding in a between buckets, vanellope got help now by jun jun as he tells her how to shift in a perfect time, she did but hits a pole, she was disappointed as jun jun comforted, but the pole was falling and hit directly into red's nuts, he groaned in pain, both vanellope and jun jun unexpectedly reacted who made the sound

_So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

_Get you where you wanna go if you know what I mean_

_Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine_

vanellope is now steering as vincent teaches how to drift and steer controllaby, she gets steer right ,she get a good timing shifting as she accelerates but hit again by a wall, she open her window, spit out something on the floor to reveal a broken tooth and she gave a thumbs up while smiling with the missing tooth

_Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_

_If you can, baby boy, then we can go all night_

_Cos I'm zero to sixty in three point five_

_Baby you got the keys-_

_Now shut up and drive_

_(drive, drive, drive)_

_Shut up and drive_

_(drive, drive, drive)_

they are all out as vanellope will now do it on her own, "now shift!" jun jun shouted and she accelerate as the pagani screach and went fast "whooaaa" she drifts some figure of 8 and steers while shifts the flappy gear "i told you,racing is in my code", she takes a peak back at them "hey guys, check this out!" she steers hard to the left as she make a donut and goes fast all the way to 217 mph, she notice a big curve turn as she shifts down quickly and drifts it (with alot of smoke)and as she wents for a jump, she pressed the nos button as the car went wild and they jumped, she glitch from her jump to going a giantwheel "look out!" gem shouted as vanellope screams, she landed safely but the giantwheel was hitted, went rampage and now goes to the amigos, as they run and scream away from the giantwheel and they are safe by going to the warehouse while the giantwheel went by, she goes back to them and does a donut to them with smoke and stops to them

_Shut up and drive_

vanellope was breathing hard with happy look "so, how did i do?" she asked

the amigos (especially red, dae and jun jun) were impressed "YOU PASSED" they said it together

she hop out of the car "sweet mother of monkey milk, i did it, i'm now finally becoming a racer" she cheered on and fist bump them "whoa slow down there, short stack, its not done yet, lets go back already" he said as they nodded, go back to the cars and drive back to the car lot garage

_back in car lot and garage..._

the amigos were cleaning and ficing the cars while vanellope was listening to red

"they are 7 types of race to choose from-_**circuit,sprint,time trial,speed trap,lap knockout,drag race and URL**_, circuit is a race where they race with the same track and laps,sprint is where you race from your point to endpoint, time trial is abit the same as sprint, only thing is beat the clock as there is a timer and each checkpoints will give extra time, speedtrap is a race whoever has the highest mph made on each checkpoint wins,lap knockout is like circuit only whoever was last place each lap is out,drag race is you race straight only and lastly URL is a tournament where a racer who has the highest series wins "wins" " he explained, and vanellope nodded and asked "is this a free world?"

red was suprise "actually no, this ain't just free all around you know" he replied, vanellope was shock "what why?"  
"because you can be caught racing by cops (racers enemy), they will do anything to arrest a racer, by calling backup,roadblocks,emps,spikestrips,even helicopters" he stated while vanellope's eyes went wide "but worst of all, if you have reached heat level 7, you will encounter **cross**" he said "**cross?**" she asked "yep, he is the best cop around,better watch out though, he uses an upgrade corvette zr1, he will do anything to stop the racers forever..." she shivers "but there are ways to escape the pursuit, you need to hit pursuit breakers (they are objects that can act like a block to the cops), get away from the perimeter zone and find a cool spot" he close his hand, "i understand it already" she smirked as she stands up, she notice a blackboard "ooo, whats this, stinkbrain?" she asked as she pulled red to see it

"oh those are the blacklist racers, have a look" he replied as she looks on the list

_** blacklist **_

_**number name vehicle hailside bounty **_  
_**#01 - Unknown - unknown - unknown - 12,458,400 **_  
_**#02 - jun jun - Hennessey - los angeles - 11,830,200 **_  
_**#03 - dae - Huayra - miami - 10,210,600 **_  
_**#04 - vincent - SLR 722 - new york - 7,945,000 **_  
_**#05 - paul - SRT Viper - oklahoma city - 5,835,000 **_  
_**#06 - leandro - F1 LM - Chicago - 3,720,900 **_  
_**#07 - gem - Aventador - san francisco - 1,641,350 **_  
_**#08 - smokescreen2814 - MP4-12C - toronto - 1,215,400 **_  
_**#09 - the stig - Ariel Atom - las vegas - 920,550 **_  
_**#10 - spongebob - 918 Spyder - portland - 768,500 **_  
_**#11 - jack frost - Lancer evo. IX- Denver - 550,500 **_  
_**#12 - mordecai - Cayman S - new orleans - 390,000 **_  
_**#13 - donald duck - mazda RX8 - brooklyn - 235,700 **_  
_**#14 - jake the dog - range rover sport - detroit - 100,000 **_  
_**#15 - clarence "razor" - gt500'12 - boston - 40,000**_

vanellope looks satistfied "wow, the amigos are on the top of the best-" she cut off as she realize something was missing, she takes a second look and looks back to red worried "hey stinkbrain, how come your not on the blacklist, you're the best driver for me and how do i get the chance to beat them?" she asked

red chuckled "sorry vanellope, i don't race" he replied which vanellope was not impressed "ok..." she said as red take a deep breath and gonna answer-"in order to beat the blacklist- you need to accomplish some tasks and earn bounty (which is by beating the cops and do the following stuffs) and then you can get the chance to beat them from where they want to race" he replied "the blacklist are also the cops wanted to arrest, especially that unknown cause he is so good that he is number 1" he said

"but first you need to buy yourself a car" he encourage her to buy but there is a problem for her "how will i know which car to buy?" she asked

"there are many types of cars to buy which perfectly fits for you there are..."

**_SUV- the slowest ones but the heaviest and toughest, enough to beat some hard roadblocks or cars cause they are like juggernauts_**  
**_ tuners- strong at handling while best for off roads and drifts _**  
**_muscles- built for accelerating, good on off road and toughness, they are the best on drag race  
sports cars- all arounder's _**  
**_luxury- the 2nd toughness and weight next to SUV's, good for disguises and controllability _**  
**_supercars- one of the fastest and lightest but not very good on toughness and off roads _**  
**_hypercars- the final level on everything and most expensive of them all types_**

"and since you only have $50k, i can give ya beginners, wait here" as he runs to choose for picks while vanellope was just sitting on a chair waiting, bored

10 minutes later...

vanellope was now sleeping, snoring loud and has a drool on her mouth, red was back as he observe what she was doing, he decided to wake her up

"hey sleepy head, wake up, its time to choose your car, take your pick" as she wakes up, she now must choose these following wisely

_**green land rover range rover - $45,000 **_  
_**black pontiac GTO '65 -$40,000 **_  
_**orange Datsun 240z - $20,000 **_  
_**red Ford Fiesta - $23,000 **_  
_**blue nissan skyline GTR v spec II (r34) - $47,000**_

She notably eyed the GTO and the skyline, but she made a pick- "i think i'll pick the blue saying GTR on the front" red nodded as she handed over her $50k to him and red gave the change as he also handed to her the keys

"ok now its yours, its time to attract attention" red stated

"i think im gonna vurp" she hold her stomach in pain

"vurp? vomit and burp mix?" red asked while raising an eyebrow

"yep, you can even taste it" she stated while red was disgusted "yuck" she laughs "but im so excited to become a racer" she yelped "wait, what if the racers dont like me?" she was worried while glitching

red was giving her courage "oh come on, who doesn't like a racer like you?, you're a winner"

vanellope was soon following red's sayings "i'm a winner"

"your adorable" he said

"i'm adorable" she said

"and most of all, you will be remembered" he said

"i will be remembered!, YEA!" she yelled loudly and laughs of happiness

"now you need to attract attention first" he stated


	6. Chapter 5- facing 15 & thinking what?

_hey guys, i have finish chapter 5_

_i was abit disappointed cause its short_

_about the races, it will only be (lets say race words) when it's blacklist time_

_sorry about it, but i tried my best to make it sensable_

_i might add a character so cliffhanger on what chapter (who could that be?)_

_each chapter might depict defeating blacklist, i don't want to make it too long_

_without furthermore to do, let the saga continue_

chapter 5: attract reputation and defeating #15

"how do i attract attention?" vanellope asked

red would answer- "you need to win race to earn rep and cash too, anyways, let me show you on how to race #15" he replied as he goes back on the blackboard and showing vanellope #15

_(background music- Shapeshifter)_  
_name: Clarence "razor" Callahan  
strengths: Sprint races  
vehicle: Shelby GT500 '12  
description of the car: black, galpin body kit with spoilers, flames on hood and side saying RZ  
images showing: he closed his fists (like wanna punch)_  
_ he showed his tattoos  
he crosses his arms while chin up_

_Bio:_

_be careful with this guy, he wants to cheat in any possible way to win and be number #1 on the blacklist, he is rude also, dont trust him cause he will wipe out anyone, including you, uses a GT500 that could be strong enough to win and chased away from the cops_

_tasks 3/3 races  
3/3 milestones  
40,000 bounty to earn_

vanellope soon got a determination "i need to finish those tasks given so i can face the blacklist" as she clinched her fist and runs back to her skyline and drive off to do those tasks

red uttered "good luck, kiddo, may the force be with you" he crosses his arms

_in 1 hour and 15 minutes later..._

red was just walking around the car lot glancing over while dae and jun jun were just fixing their rides (the other 4 were not here cause they are in their hailside places busy), he was worried what if vanellope becomes a loser ,racers dont like her or got caught by the police, he bit his lip until hearing a car going in his car lot, it appears to be vanellope was back from those tasks, as she hop out the car, she smirked

"hey bro, i got finish those tasks, a sprint race from united center to navy pier, time attack from chicago theater to art museum and circuit from o'hare airport, i got total of $19k combine together, i managed to do milestones by destroying 3 cops, dodge a roadblock, and pursuit duration of 5 minutes, i have now 41,000 bounty earned, plus people on street racing started to like me saying that i could beat the blacklist racers" she explained while leaning back on her skyline while putting her hands on pocket

red was impressed "congrats kid, racers started to like you, but first, dae and jun jun, ready up my audi, we're going to boston, now" he commanded as dae and jun jun hurried going to his audi, vanellope asked "why are we going to boston?" red grinned "you're ready to challenge #15" vanellope then gasp "sweet mother of monkey milk, i'm gonna face a blacklist" she hi-5 red while glitching in excitement "whoa, take it easy man, you maybe excited to beat a blacklist, but you're still in a long way on beating the #1" he calmed her down, then his audi appeared right in front of them "dude, let's go" jun jun exclaimed as red rides now in the wheel of his audi while vanellope ride her skyline "you ready kid?" red asked while grinned, she nodded with a smile and they drive off to boston

_in port of boston..._

vanellope was waiting on the starting line with her skyline while red,dae and jun jun were eating wendys?, "so how many races do i race against him?" she asked while taking a sip of water "well each blacklist will race 2 each depending on what type, razor texted me first is circuit from here to wharf park and back here again 3 laps, and 2nd race would be sprint from here again to TD garden and that's it, you'll become #15 if you win both" red replied as he takes a bite from his dinner, until they heard a car sound loudly as it goes on, it appears to be razor in his GT500 '12, when he sees them, he burnout on the starting line, rolling down his window "so, you're the new racer who is now facing me huh?" he asked while vanellope nodded "well you're gonna lose ,filthy brat (evil laugh)" he yelled as he revved up the car, she hid her anger (reminding that he was like the racers in sugar rush) as she ready up her car, dae notice the cars ready and hurriedly finish his food as he begins the countdown "alright (2x), get ready for this epic race in 5...4..." he counted as they keep rev up to get off the line "3...2...1... GGGGOOOOO!" he yelled while swish the flag as they got off the line and race "good luck kid" jun jun utter cause he was worried while red setting up some cameras to see the race

_during the 1st race_

_lap 1:_  
razor was in the lead, he look up the mirror and saw vanellope very near to him, he shifts forward to go faster, vanellope notice it and shifts forward as she speed up, they are in a tie, razor yelled "you can't beat me alright", vanellope looks straight to see a corner, she shifts down and drifts, so does razor, and she was now in the lead, she then saw a zigzag, she breaks and drifts over and shifts forward to get back on track,she finish lap 1 and razor was now furious

_lap 2:_  
vanellope saw razor behind her far "too slow" she shifts 5th gear as she done the same thing, seeing corner and drifts and go back again fast, and zigzag drifts and she finish lap 2, razor would now be super furious

_final lap:_  
razor would now ram his car on vanellope "hahahaha" vanellope hitted her head on the steering wheel "hey what are you CRAZY?!"as he was about to ram her, she glitches now far away from him as he rammed his car on a wall, getting the chance of loosing, as she saw the finish line, razor manage to get back on track and its a tie position, he pressed down the pedal as his gt500 went faster, knowing he will win, she shifts final gear and pressed the NOS button as she went faster ,passed razor and it did, she haved cross the line

vanellope was relief as she won her 1st race against razor, she park her skyline as she goes over to red,dae and jun jun impressed "did you see that when i cross the finish line? IT WAS CLOSE!" she said "yep kiddo, it was so close, hi-5" dae said as he raise his hand to her as she jumps and hi-5 them, but then razor appears to them while giving burnout to release some smoke to them and gets ready on the starting line, while vanellope and gang cough up on the smoke and tries to get it away, once its gone, she death stare razor "what a moron" she muttered cause he was just like the racers in sugar rush, she ready up her skyline and revved up on the starting line

soon red would appear stand in the middle of their cars while gonna imitate ludacris' voice "huddle up, this is the last race on who will be blacklist #15, race from here to TD Garden and thats it, any questions?" he explained while both racers nodded in agreement, vanellope would soon be focus "i'm gonna be serious this tim" she thought in her mind and revs up, red started the countdown in "5...4...3...2...1...GO!" he shouted as they shift their gears forward and went off the line and it started

_during the 2nd race_

razor was in the lead while vanellope was behind his tail, she looks her gps only few miles away to TD Garden, she holds the steering wheel tightly with determination "i'm gonna win", she shifts 3rd gear as her skyline went by pass razor, he notice it as he tries to pass through, but vanellope however, manage to box out him, she looks back at the mirror seeing razor is having hard time, he had enough, as he rammed his car forward on her car behind, she thinks of something on how to loose razor, she got a solution, as he would about to do it again, she glitched far away from him and his car ram the wall, she looks again her gps saying only 1k yards left, she shifts final gear and she made it to TD Garden as she crosses the finish line

it was official, she finally defeated #15 as she become #15 razor come to her as he throws his bag at her he was angry "you will pay for this, stupid brat" he drove off as he was no longer #15

she had a grudge on him "he will be on my list to execute cause he's rude like the racers in sugar rush" she utter and kicks a can along but she notice the bag, she open the ziper to see a $10k reward (given total of $29k she earned), she put it on the car and close the door

as she leaned back on her skyline, she have realize "sweet mother of monkey milk, i'm now #15 woohoo!" she celebrated and just then, red in his audi appear and they got out the car and goes near to her

"congrats vanellope, you're now #15" he clapped his hand out of amusement, so does dae and jun jun "as a reward, let's go back to chicago so i can treat ya" he smiled to vanellope, which was so happy and red looks back to his friends "that also includes you two" dae playfully punched lightly on his shoulders while jun jun slaps his back "anyways, let's go back already" red stated as they all nodded and ride back to their rides (dae and jun jun in red's audi while vanellope in her skyline) and they drive back to chicago

_meanwhile on razor..._

he parked his car on an abandoned factory to meet up ronnie mccrea and toru "bull" sato

"i can't believe that brat defeated me" he shouted angry as he punched the wall

ronnie and bull raise their eyebrow to him "what's the plan?" they asked

razor then look to them with evil smile "when she becomes number 1, we'll get revenge"

they gathered around whispering his plan

_Back to red,dae, jun jun and vanellope..._

they were eating at the navy pier as a treat on vanellope becoming #15  
red had burger and onion rings with coke  
jun jun had large steak and mashed potatos with coke  
dae had pizza and garlic bread with coke  
vanellope had 2 shakes (chocolate and strawberry at separated glass)

she looks on the water view "man, this is awesome, thanks for the treat red" as she sips her shake red nodded "no problem, you'll now face #14 by doing the same thing like tasks"

vanellope understand it "yep, and when i done it, i'll be ready"

as she was looking at the water view with a dreamy smile (thinking of rancis) and blushing too

jun notice her dreamy "hey kiddo, what are you thinking off? and why are you dreamy smiling and blushing?" he was worried

vanellope realize what are they talking about, and tries to snap out of it  
"um nothing, dude" she was sweating and nervous as she sips her shake

dae was not satisfied and he notice her blush  
"oh really?" he raise his eyebrow and stare to her

"yea, really" she replied while nervous smile

"ok then" dae and jun jun will soon ask red something once they are home already


	7. Chapter 6- facing 14 & COD

_hey guys, here it is chapter 6_

_i'm sorry if i keep updating some chapters cause i sometimes had missing letters or wrong typing letters_

_ok basically, some parts were based on my life so its history_

_as it continues on chapters, there will be a time on what happens to rancis and the group, there will be romance as well so just wait and you'll see_

_you can review if you want too, that will make me happy :D_

_i do not own wreck it ralph, adventure time, or any of that, they belong to their respective creators or owners while i own the original characters (except smokescreen2814)_

_alright then, shall we dance? oh wait i'm sorry *facepalmed* damn it, Shall we continue then?_

* * *

Chapter 6: Facing #14 & Call of "Doody"

_back in home after finishing the treat on navy pier..._

once they got enter home, vanellope was yawning (she was now sleepy) and goes up stairs, but not before saying "good night guys" she wave her hand to them as she now heads to her bedroom and get a good night sleep

meanwhile the 3 amigos were sitting on a sofa, discussing many things to talk about...

"dude, she was now getting good as a racer as she progress on, she might even beat US" dae chuckled

red had an alert reaction and worried face on what he said "hey guys, i told you all before, never speak out of me, i haven't raced once since i become the #1 in the blacklist, i even vow that i will not race until someone will rise to beat me" he stares at them

"don't worry, secrets be keeped, we believe in you since we all met back from prep in our old school" jun jun tapped red's back which he was now calm down

"gee, thanks" red replied "man, good old days alright" he said as he sighs, dae then think of something else

"dude, did you all notice vanellope?" dae asked, which they stare to him focusly and seriously "she was dreaming of something back in navy pier" dae tries to remember, which jun jun now remembers (with a lightbulb on his head) on dae what actually meant

"ahh, i notice she had a dreamy smile when she looks on the water view and actually blushes, red, what do you think?" jun jun asked with a good point as both dudes now stares at red waiting for his answer

red didn't actually notice vanellope back in navy pier to tell the truth, but knowing what they actually meant, he found an answer- "i think she was thinking of rancis, i'm very sure of that"

dae and jun jun had a confuse look to each other on what red answers, "rancis? who is he?" they both asked together with curiousity look, red takes a sigh and said this "yea, rancis is a racer on vanellope's game called sugar rush, which is racing but with sweet food only, anyways, she told me that he was the only racer who never bullied and teased her cause he was just like her, only trophyless, thing is she have a crush on him"

dae and jun jun now have an evil grinned "oohh, the feeling thing is like you then" they said as they poke their finger to red's face when he had a "FEELING THING" to get him irritated which also red blushed on what they meant, he got tempered "hey, there is no way i like someone else, i'm single alright" he said with annoyed tone, which they stop poking him but had a sarcistic look

"yea right, like in grade 6 before when you-" dae said as jun jun nodded in agreement, red cut off on what they were gonna say about

"enough of that for now, let's go to sleep anyways" red yawns as he headed back to his bedroom "good night fellas" he waves to them "good night dude" they wave back as jun jun sleeps on left sofa and dae on right sofa

_in the next morning..._

vanellope was on the table near the kitchen and living room eating cereals as her breakfast with a chocolate milk drink while the other 2 were on the sofa watching heat-pacers game 2, as she chew up, red appear in her side and said something "hey, once your done, head to the elevator so you can see the blacklist #14, ok?" she nodded while eating as red now heads to the elevator and it goes down, when she looks her bowl, it was empty, so does the glass of , she put the glass and bowl on the kitchen sink until she heard a noise coming from the other 2, she checks to them and see them argueing about something on NBA

"dude, if DH12 or CP3 joins from this 2013 free agency on ur former , houston or dallas, i'll do a girl dance, and if neither was still in los angeles but different teams, you will do a girl dance, deal?" dae argues while reaching his hand to wait for him to shake

"deal, BOB!" jun jun declared he agrees, as they both shake hands with a grin on their faces, vanellope would interrupt

"hey guys, where is the elevator again?" vanellope asked which they stare to her "um right behind the tv wall" they pointed out which she follows and found it "gee thanks" she heads to the elevator and now activates lower ground button as it goes on

_in the car lot and garage..._

red was just sitting in a chair waiting until the elevator door opens that appears to be vanellope, he waves his hand to her as she waves back and approached him "you're just in time, here is about the blacklist #14, jake the dog" he ready up the video as she watches

_(background music- tao of machine remix)_  
_name: jake the dog strengths: immobilising vehicles and cops  
vehicle: Range rover sport  
description of the vehicle: yellow, military vinyl camouflage like but visible with black lines only, lights on roof, license plate saying "BCONPNCK"_  
_images showing: him with a laughing face  
him stretching every body parts he had  
him hi-5 his friend and adopted brother finn the human  
bio:_  
_a dog who can stretch anything and who can talk, he was a good racer with a good attitude, racers will think of him weird when he talks about "bacon pancakes" (his ), however, he can be a juggernaut when he roll on the streets in his range rover sport, very heavy and undamagable that it can ram any car in the way, no one yet can escape from him_

_tasks:_  
_3/4 races to win  
3/3 milestones  
100,000 bounty to earn_

vanellope giggles on a dog can drive and talk, red notice it and tries her to focus back "hey shortstack, you got things to do" she stops and headed to her skyline, she started up and gave red a thumbs up as she was ready, he thumbs up her back as he activated the button to open the gate as she goes out and do her task on meeting #14, he then sighs as he closes the gate

_in 1 hour and 30 minutes..._

red was ordering donuts by delivery as a treat if she wons the spot of #14, jun jun left (after vanellope left around 5 minutes) as he goes back home in los angeles while paul and leandro visited him right afetr jun jun left playing his xbox 360 with dae

when he notice vanellope was back, he panickingly hide the donuts in the fridge, and goes back to her in livingroom as she park her skyline outside and enters home to see red

"hey vanellope, how was everything going on?" he asks with a confident voice

"um, very good, hey i done the tasks, here are the list i done" she replied as she handed him a paper which he checks

_race reward _  
_lap knockout- W adams st & W jackson (complete)- $8,000 _  
_tollbooth- gold coast to old town _  
_(complete) - $8,500 _  
_sprint- N Sedgwick St to W haines st (complete)- $8,000 _  
_circuit- Goose island (not complete)- $7,500_

_milestones _  
_earn 28,000 bounty during pursuit (complete)- 8,000 _  
_destroy 4 cops (complete) LVL.1 (7k a cop to destroy)- 10,000 _  
_last long pursuit duration of 7 minutes (complete)- 7,000_

_total cash: $53,500 _  
_total bounty: 101,000 (additional 7,000 for finish the milestones)_

red was impressed and got a text from jake the dog

"hey fart feathers, he told me these are the race series to challenge" he explained as he handed his cellphone to vanellope, which she reads the text to see

1st race: circuit- west canfield historic district (2 laps)  
2nd race: drag race- 14th st to end of michigan ave.

she handed back his CP and asked about it "so, where are we now heading?" red wears up a pistons jersey "hey dae, paul, and leandro, turn off the XBOX 360 already and ready up my ford svt raptor, we're now going to detroit, known as motorcity" he commanded as they soon ready up and ride in, red heads to his ford svt raptor while vanellope heads and ready up her skyline "you ready kid?" paul asked with a smirked, she nodded with a reply "yep" they rev up and leandro open his window "DETROIT CITY, HERE WE COME!" he shouted declared on what he said as they drive off now to detroit to challenge #14

_in west canfield historic district on detroit..._

vanellope was in the starting line to wait while the 4 dudes were throwing rocks at a soda can from a distance

suddenly, jake appears in his range rover sport on a house and goes to the line as he roll down his window to have a little chat

"hey kid, glad that you beat that razor champ, you deserve it anyways" jake said

vanellope was surprise, as there are some racers who are nice to her "gee thanks, good luck on the race and your spot" she replied as they rev up their engines

the race will start at 5...4...3...2...1...GO!

they went off the line with a lot of smoke as they started the race

_meanwhile with the dudes_

red predicted "it will be 50-50 for me cause vanellope's chance was her speed cause jake was slow but jake's chance was the toughness which if their is traffic, vanellope will slow down while jake will ram any car on the way undamage" he analyze said while they all nodded in agreement

_during 1st race_

_lap 1:_  
vanellope was in the lead due to she had better handling and speed, she looks back as jake was far behind her, she chuckled "i'm lucky,hehehe" when she turns a corner, she saw a lot of traffic to watch out "oh boy" she had a shock look as she dodges the cars to be safe but it slow downs her speed, she looks on the mirror to see jake was behind her not far as he ram any car in his way, he laughs saracstic as vanellope panics "aahh!, no way!" she shifts 3rd gear on second to last corner as she finish lap 1 so does jake

_final lap:_  
she checks her gps to analyze a shortcut, she finds it by going not on the road on going second to last corner, jake notice she was nowhere to seen, so he went faster takes the corner and rams the cars in his way, out of nowhere, vanellope was back in track as she drifts on the second to last corner and crosses the finish line, she won the first race

vanellope done a donut burnout and parked her skyline as she headed to red and the amigos "phew, man i have to admit jake's a good racer as a blacklist" she said truthfully as she pund to pound them each, jake suddenly appears right on them "hey kid, you're a good racer, good job" he thumbs up, vanellope touches his nose and wiggles it "aw aren't you a sweet dog?" jake blushed bashfully until "hey one more race to take the #14 spot" leandro remembered which they snap back to reality "oh yea, see ya at the starting line, kiddo" he said as he drives off, so does vanellope and red and the amigos as they followed and to do one more race to take the #14 spotz

_in the starting line on 14th st..._

tehy rev up as they wait together the traffic light to turn green cause red and the amigos were waiting at the end of michigan ave.

they traffic light turned green as they see it, they went off the line

_during 2nd race:_  
she was in the lead while jake was right behind her, she shifted gears in timing while dodging the traffic and jake was done same thing only ramming traffic cars in the way, she checks her gps seeing few miles left "i'm gonna win" she shifts the final gear making the car went up to 180 mph and pressed the NOS button, it went on fire as she wents faster and leaving jake behind, she then eventually crosses the finish line

it now stated that she was now #14 as jake ranks now in #15, he was lucky cause he was still in the blacklist (unlike razor)

vanellope and jake parked right at red and the amigos as they get out of the car, jake reached out his arm to vanellope "congrats vanellope, you're now #14, good luck on beating the #1" he said with sportsmanship, she smiles and shook hands with him "hey you did at least hardwork and managed to be still on the blacklist, consider lucky) she replied as they hi-5 like friends until red interrupted "anyone like donuts?" red asked, which they had wide eyes on what red asked "WE DO!" all of them including jake, vanellope however was confuse and did not say we do cause-"pardon me, but what's a donut?" she asked scratching her head back with a confuse look which everyone stares at her weirdly, but red chuckled and answer her question-"well just try it once we head back home" he said as the amigos and himself headed back his ford raptor, while jake would join and vanellope headed back in their respective rides as they drive back home

_in red's house..._

the 4 guys were at the sofa eating donuts while jake and vanellope were standing beside them also eat donuts "wow, i surely like these donuts, they are delicious and awesome" she said while taking a bite, jake looks at the time "oh no, i guess i'll be going to finn bye guys" he said with a sad tone , they replied, as he heads the door, he stops cause he forgat something "hey kid, i forgat to give ya this as an reward so here ya go" he handed her an envelope, she was not satisfied on this but she opens up to reveal a $26,500 (giving total of $80k she earned), she was satisfied and smiles at him "wow thanks,i'll see ya next time, jake the dog" she said as she hi-5 him "yea, see ya guys" he wave them and closes the door as jake drives off to a different place

she went back to see the 4 guys were playin' together "hey guys, what are you playing?" she asked

"oh we're playing call of duty: blackops 2 in zombies mode" paul replied while focusing the game cause they are survived in 10 rounds and now round 11

vanellope would soon tried not to laugh on what paul said "call of...**doody?**" she burst out of laughter uncontrollably "i can't believe what you just said, why did you play the game for? huh? for wiping" she said as she keeps laughing and now the 4 of them stares at her having weird faces while trying to focus back on they were playing

"ok, why does the boss called the janitor? say why" she said as she waits for their his answers, they look to each other and dae asked "why?" "because it's his **DOODY**" she said as she can't just stop laughing and having blushed for the laughter can't stop

they are not satisfied on her joke, so they pretended to laugh with a nervous smile (like 9gag yao ming smile) until seeing paul was the only guy alive as the other 3 were dead "oh look, we're barbequed" leandro stated, paul was in panic and shock "DUDES,SERIOUSLY!?" he tries to kill the zombies while the rest were laughing at paul cause he was the guy left on the zombies mode, red hi-5 vanellope "**(with a british tone)** this is proper comedy" he said, paul now screams like a high pitch thing as he was dead and they survive in 11 rounds, paul and red were the highest while dae and leandro were the lowest, vanellope claps her hand "bravo, amazing"  
she said with a smirk smile, dae handed her the controller and asked "wanna try against red?", she nodded as she holds the controller and will match up against red in nuke town and they begin...

_5 minutes later..._

vanellope won against red 33 kills and 3 deaths while red looses 3 kills and 33 deaths

she giggles "man my of them all is that when you done something to a mannequin, you hump and jump like you doing something bad and i headshot you 20 times" she said

they all laugh together out of amusement fun

"now next up, Blacklist #13 dude" red said


	8. Chapter 7- facing 13 & meet SGTCROSS

_hey guys, chapter 7 was uploaded_

_finally after 4 days, anyways,_

_a new character will be in next chapter soon from teen titans_

_sorry if the race is abit short but what choice do i have_

_you can guess what car the #1 will drive but it's not yet stated so start guessing_

_anyways, let's just continue :D_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Facing #13 & Encounter sergeant cross**

"wait, can i at least rest for 2 days cause im losing energy before taking those tasks for the #13, pls?" vanellope asked begging she needs a long sleep since she was so tired that she get eyebags

red will decide but luckily he had a decision "ok, you can rest at least for 2 days alright" he said

"woohoo!" she shouted and squeled as she hugs him (in the leg) after letting go from his leg "man, i can finally rest just for 2 days now hehhehe" she said and sighs

_after 2 days past.._.

vanellope was now full of energy and happiness, all of the dudes were here, as she was about to get outside to do the tasks, red suddenly called her "hey vanellope, can you do me a favor?" he asked, she was confuse at first but she wants to do it "ok then, what's the favor?" she said with a smile on her face

red was surprise "great, because we are busy cleaning the house everywhere in here (including laundry,washing, fixing, cleaning,etc..), i want you to buy me some grocery items" he explained, she was confuse "what's a grocery?" she asked, red facepalmed himself "oh dude, grocery store is a place where you buy some food and supplies" he explained... again..., vanellope nodded "so what am i gonna buy in the grocery?" she asked as she bit her lip, red snapped out of something what's in his mind and remembers "oh, here are the list to buy in the grocery, i will gave ya the cash, i also give you an extra $10 if you wanna buy something else in the grocery" he explained as he handed her the cash and a paper contains the list which she looks away

**List to buy:**  
**2 kg of beef steak **  
**1 kg of potatoes and carrots **  
**3 pack of celery **  
**18 pcs. of coke can **  
**5 pcs. of large onion **  
**1 tomato sauce **  
**1 pizza dough **  
**toothpaste **  
**toothbrush **  
**deodorant **  
**2 pcs. of milk **  
**1 pack of bacon**  
**1 medium size flour**  
**3 pcs. of bread (french long)**  
**2 pack of french fries **  
**nutella **  
**parmazone cheese **  
**3 M&M's milk chocolate (large pack)**  
**2 lays (classic large)**  
**6 pcs. of apple prune juice shampoo ice cream (vanilla)**  
**hersheys bar (10 pcs milk chocolate)**  
**tofu **  
**eggs (2 pack)**

her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped, she had to buy many in the grocery "wow, these sure are alot heheheh" she said "so where am i headed?" she asked "well at trader joe's, just give me the change if you came back and be careful out there" he told to her "gadoi! see ya later dude" she say goodbye as she ready up the skyline and holds the list in her pocket so do as the cash and drive off..

_in trader joe's..._

vanellope was in the kart holding the paper to check what are the missing ones left "hmm... let's see... aha! hershey's bar and M&M's!" she said as she went on the chocolate aisle, she eventually finds it, put it all in the kart (which was full now) she checks everything, but she thinks of something, since red gave her an extra $10 if she wants to buy something, she tries something which ones she wants to buy for that extra $10, suddenly, she saw some reese's packs right on some chocolate "wow isn't this the theme of rancis?" she utter but blushed on saying his name, a smile appear on her face as she took 5 packs of reese's and put it in the kart as she heads to the cashier, once everything was checked, she gave the cash as she was now payed, she gave her the change, get out of trader joes to put the grocery bags in the car, once everything put there in the car, she ready to go home as she drive off

_during her drive..._

vanellope was in the the traffic lane waiting for it to turn green while whistling, suddenly, a police upgraded **corvette ZR1** appear right on her front to block her path "hey what the-" she was shock, it open the doors to see a lady with a glasses and short leather jacket and a black dude with an afro, white polo inspecting her car, the police guy headed to vanellope on the side as she rolled down the windows "(whistles)" he showed her the police badge saying "(laughs) did you pick on the wrong street to run on?" he asked sarcisticly which she nodded no as he looks over the car "damn...this...this is a nice car!, Nitrous oxide, wheels, grocery bags?" he said with a confuse look O.o "yea, i just got it from the grocery store alright" she replied, he nodded understandly "is this all for the show, or is there something more i should know about it?" he continued

his partner removes her glasses "i'd like to take a little peek under the hood" she said

cross chuckled "good idea, name's sergeant nathan cross, cross for short, one of the best cop in the town, word on street is... you're the who could beat the blacklist huh? even you're a kid (scoffs)" cross said "yea and what are you 2 doing here anyways?" she questioned them with her eyebrows raised "tell you what's about to happen, we're gonna take your car, tear it apart, and see if it's street legal, you know, i'd bet odds that it ain't... get a wrecker down here" he stated as the partner makes faces and calls the wrecker "looks like your racing days are OVER" she stated "let me let you in on a little secret, street racing around the world is over, i've got a beautiful little surprise that's gonna tear you guys apart" he explained, vanellope was just quiet cause she was scared what will happen to her "and another thing, you know red right?" he asked, her eyes went wide on what cross said "yea why?" she replied with a question "well you might surprise this, red was once a street racer" he explained which vanellope however left a gasp, she didn't know red was once a street racer "i'd tried to chase him ,but he's very good alright in his racing days until retirement i guess" he stated, her mind was blank, suddenly, he opened the door "now get out of the car" he demanded, vanellope was upset "what? NO WAY" she answers back, he released his gun "i dare YOU" he demanded again as he point the gun to her which she was now scared, shivering and was about to cry

a life saver for vanellope came when his partner release her communicator to read something transmitting from their fellow cops "attention patrol division, units are in high speed north lincoln park welm pursuit of multiple vehicles agressively evading custody, units to the area may immediately directly and cover the area" transmitter ended, she put back her communicator as she heads back to the corvette for the assistance, but not before making an eye contact to her (saying we're not done yet alright...), cross on the other hand was upset cause he cannot seize the skyline, so he slams the door hard to close, trying to maintaining his cool "next time... you won't be so lucky" he marked his words while vanellope was quietly scared, before going back to his corvette, he release his keys and made some weird noises on the side until it ended "nice pinstripe" he said with a evil grin on his face as he goes back to duty, not knowing what sound he made, she hop out to see her skyline has scratches badly, she was upset "sweet mother of monkey milk, my car!" she shouted as she looks over the damage, she glitch in emotions as she was frustrated, she hops back again to start up "ugh, great" she uttered as she heads home

_in red's house..._

the amigos have done cleaning the house, they were just standing on the kitchen until hearing a car sound near to them, as they go outside to see what car it approaches, it appears to be vanellope back from the grocery store as she parked her skyline, hop out and sees them "hey vanellope you're back and whats with the face?" he asked which she replied with the frustrated face "just find out yourselves and get the grocery bags, i'll be in the sofa, here's the change" she noted and gave red the changeas she headed inside already "what she means?" dae asked "dunno let's get the grocery bags" as they approach the skyline in the other side, the amigos was in shock (like wtf?) as they see the skyline damaged "woah, let's get first the grocery bags and we'll discuss this" red stated as they nodded in agreement and take the grocery bags inside, once they put it on the kitchen, they headed on the living room to see vanellope looking down on the ground and sit to discuss about the skyline scratched

"allright vanellope, what happened to the skyline?" gem asked with his eyebrow raised, she taked a deep breath and spit it out- "cross scratched my car during my way on home" she replied as the amigos were all in shock (like guys saying bad words when they see something unexpected or shorty in scary movie) on what she said "WHAT?!, YOU ENCOUNTER CROSS?!" they said together, which she nodded "oh man, cross is no mercy cop alright, one of the best cops around" dae stated "damn that corvettte is fast like a whopper mclaren f1" paul stated "jeez with him chasing racers, there is no way to escape from him" leandro stated, suddenly hearing on what leandro said "but wait, how did you manage to escape from the terror of him?" jun jun wondered which all nodded in agreement "well some fellow cops need their help on chasing other racers" she explain, which all of them were relief "phew, that was so close" gem exclaimed it, something pop up on vanellope's mind "is there a mechanic who can upgrade or change the appearance of my car?" she asked, which all amigos faces were like **O_O**, red would reply- "um no, we can do mechanics abit but no due to some history of injuries, we are not smart on this, and we might made a mistake on it, only if we had a good one" he explained, she was sad already, frowning her head down, they would try to cheer her up "hey it's ok, i promise to find ourselves a mechanic expert, until then, leave it for a while" red cheered her up, it brings her hopes up "you promise?" she asked as she glimpse him "i promise" he replied back, she was now happy and energetic "gee thanks guys" she thanked them "oh and by the way, what about the blacklist #13?" she asked which they snapped back to reality "oh yea, to the carlot and garage!" red yelled it

_in the car lot and garage..._

they ready up the video as they watched the blacklist #13

_(Background music-decadance)_  
_name: donald duck  
strengths: drag race  
vehicle: mazda RX8  
description of the vehicle: silver, veilside bodykits, stripes in his style (based on han's rx7)_  
_images showing: him smiling  
him in his trademark temper tantrum  
him with goofy and mickey  
Bio:_  
_a short temper duck who can talk,race and fight, weird right?, he can be loyal to anyone, except when he got angry, he will try to pull up a fight on anyone or anything, loves to do drift and drag in his rx8 cause handling and controlability, he loves waffles and would say "oh boy (3x)" when he is excited, you better watch out, he ain't no fool to be a blacklist racer, so better quack up and squak down_

_tasks:_  
_4/5 races to win  
4/5 milestones  
235,000 bounty to earn_

vanellope was impress "great, first a talking dog and now a talking duck, what's next? a talking blue bird?" she said jokefully which red would say IDK, but finishing tasks on challenging blacklist is a must noted important, she gears up as she heads outside on her skyline to load it up "see ya later, stinkbrain" she greeted goodbye to him as she drive off to finish task on #13

_in an hour and 50 minutes later..._

vanellope parked her car outside red's house cause she was finish on the things to do,as she enters the house, she eventually finds out that all of the amigos were sleeping, she hold her mouth giggled so that she won't be noisy, she heads to red who was sleeping on the couch, she taps him 5 times which he slowly wakes up and sees her back while still sleepy "hey fart feathers, how's everything going on (yawns)?" he asked "gadoi!, here's the list i done already on those tasks" she repliedas she handed the paper to red so he can have a look on which she done already

_races _  
_sprint- fulton market to buckingham mountain (complete)- $10,000 _  
_circuit- lincoln park zoo (complete)- $9,000 _  
_lap knockout- marquette park (complete)- $11,000 _  
_circuit- Washington Park (complete)- $10,000 _  
_drag- midway plaisance (not complete)- $9,000_

_milestones _  
_dodge a roadblock (complete) (roadblock-7,000)- 15,000 _  
_cost to state 300,000 (complete)- 15,000 _  
_destroy 7 cops (lvl.2-9,000) (complete)- 12,000 _  
_pursuit duration of 10 minutes (complete)- 13,000 _  
_speed trap on speed camera 150 mph (complete)- 12,000_

_total cash- $120,000 _  
_total bounty- 238,000_

red knows what to do since he was impress "ok dudes, wake up already" he commanded as they wake up slowly "anyone who wants to join in brooklyn for vanellope facing #13" he asked in which only ones interested was gem,vincent and jun jun, he understand it "ok then let's head to my audi then" he ordered as they went to red's audi while vanellope in her skyline, "oh and vanellope" red said which vanellope turn around "hm?" she notice "here are the race series for you against #13" red proclaimed as he handed his cellphone to her which she reads it

_1st race-drag- civic center to end of brooklyn bridge_  
_ 2nd race-drag- flatbush avenue to barclays center_

she handed his cp back "guess may the best man wins (chuckles)"she said which they smile and head back to their rides, they both start up and heads now to brooklyn

_in civic center going to brooklyn bridge..._

she was waiting in the starting line while the 4 dudes were eating hotdogs, in far side near little italy, donald was driving heading to the starting line and meet up the racer who will face him while dodges every traffic on the way, back to them, a cop showed up on them but not chasing and by pass them since they are not doing dirty, back to donald, he founds a shortcut as he takes it, and now heads on the starting line which he appears in time, he rolled down his windows to have a little chat "oh boy (3x), this is a good race matchup, (chuckled) you're a good racer alright, i'm sorry about your skyline cause it has some damage, you might find a mechanic soon, be more careful, especially encountering cross OK?" he chatted, she nodded "oh and good luck on your current spot, it will take away" she said as they rev up the roar handling duels and it will start in 5...4...3...2...1...GO! , it started as they went off the line

_during 1st race..._

both are tied as they dodge the traffic in their way, donald look on his gps on further miles away, but bad luck when vanellope passed him and she was 1st "aw phooey" he pressed down the pedal gas to go faster, as only few miles left to go "it's my time" she said in serious way as she shifts final gear and pressed the NOS as sprouty things came out on the exhaust and goes faster, eventually leaving donald behind, and she cross the line

vanellope then stops to wait for the duck, which he emerged on the side "aw nuts, see ya on the starting line in flatbush avenue, kid" he told her as he heads now to the starting line which she followed him

_in flatbush avenue..._

they are in the traffic lane to wait for the traffic light turned green, the amigos were at the barclays center waiting who will win, they roar the fury engines to get off the line, the traffic light turn green, they get off the line as the race for who will be taking the #13 spot in blacklist

_during 2nd race..._

donald was in the lead while vanellope was just right behind him, slipstreaming too, he pressed down the gas as he went faster on going to barclays center, she checked her gps only few miles away, she decided to close out, pressed the NOS button to get faster, shifts final gear as they are now a tie, she pressed down hard as she went few inches faster than donald (like 2 fast 2 furious lancer evo 7 vs camaro yenko in a drag race for the last stretch) and finally wins as she was now #13 blacklist while donald was rank down to #14

they parked their cars on the parking lot near red and guys, as they hop out, donald was getting boiled "why you (gibberish)" he yelled as he was angry on losing and also doing his trademark temper tantrum, which she follows too playfully as they kept going on "hey important thing is you're still on the blacklist" she explained which they stop and donald smiles as he handshakes her like sportsmanship "good luck as you go on, oh and here a reward for you kid" he showed his loyalness as he handed an envelope to her which she takes a peek to see a $50k additional (making $170k total) suddenly they emerge the amigos "HELLO BROOKLYN!" red yelled with his hands "BROOKLYN!" they said together (like fans cheered the brooklyn nets) "welcome to brooklyn baby" gem stated until "now who wants pizza?" red asked which all of them raised their hands "ok then..." red uttered

_in a pizza restaurant..._

they are sitting on a table set for 8 persons , they ordered pepperoni and managers choice while all (except vanellope) had cokes and vanellope had chocolate milkshake, they had chat good time and fun until donald checked his time "uh-oh it's time for me to go, see ya guys" he greeted goodbye as they did the same but not before taking one pizza each and his coke as he heads to his mazda, start it up and drive off to somewhere, the guys cheers all of their drinks as a congrats for vanellope "and now, you will face #12 if you done the tasks" he predicted her which she nodded as both of them took a bith on their pizza and chew it on they mouths

"after this let's head home" gem asked which all nodded in agreement after they finish the treat


	9. Chapter 8- facing 12 & explain YOURSELF

_hey guys here it is chapter 8_

_as it stated, there is a new character who will appear from here, she is from teen titans_

_sorry if there is no gm7 yet, i'll edit it along side adding more dialogues once its game 7_

_i hope you like the story so far so made reviews will make me happy_

_alright then, chapter 8 GO!_

_fun fact: damn it i done this around 1 am in the philippines, i was so sleepy but i had to do this so i can proceed to next chapter_

* * *

Chapter 8: facing #12 & explain YOURSELF

_back home from brooklyn around 9 pm..._

all of them were busy time (vanellope, paul, leandro and vincent were playing black ops 2, dae uses the laptop to surf the net, gem reading a magazine, and red and jun jun were fixing the food for tomorrow's dinner in the backyard while watching GM7 of HEAT-PACERS as he invited the blacklist racers defeated and not defeated except for razor who is not fond this kind of thing),once their doings are done, red thought of something "i know, let's watch a horror movie right now" he answered rather quickly which all were saying "yeah" as they agree

_9:30 pm in the living room..._

they were all sitting either the floor or the couch, gem sets up the movie, as vanellope sees the DVD cover "um guys, what are we gonna watch?" she asked which dae replied "child's play, it's about a killer doll who wants a body transfer to a kid, for the record, red is a chicken when he watches this" he noted as they laugh, red was speechless but trying to defend himself as he clinched his fists "hey i was not, i ain't no chicken, i can explain" he denied, leandro scoffs "yea right, like the time when you watch it, you accidently pee yourself" they keep laughing until "oh look the movie started" paul pointed which they were focusing their eyes on the TV as they turned off the light and watch the movie

_during the movie..._

vanellope cover her eyes with a little peak as she was scared, meanwhile, the amigos were abit weird situation right now cause they are scared too (paul and vincent cover with pillows,gem and jun jun hugged tightly, dae shivering while eating the popcorn, leandro just well froze) once the film ended, they turned on the lights to see red nowhere to be seen, they are confuse until red emerges from a table, all were not impressed and red looks to them "what?, i can explain" he asked questionably "admit it, bob, your a chicken" jun jun asked with an impression "(sigh) yep, i admit i'm a big chicken" he admits it!, but since all were yawning they decided to sleep "i'm sleepy by the way, (yawning) night guys" he said which all replied back as they head to their respectie places to sleep to have a peaceful night

_the next day around 6 am..._

the amigos were sleeping apart from red and vanellope, who just finsished their breakfast as they were in car lot and garage as he sets up the video about the blacklist #12

_(background music: one good reason)_  
_name: mordecai _  
_strengths: lap knockout _  
_vehicle: porsche cayman s _  
_description: everything based on #10 baron from the game (only opposite as it was white color and decals color blue and black)_  
_images showing: him air guitaring _  
_ his face expression when saying "eeooww"_  
_ him punching with his friend rigby _  
_bio:_  
_a 6 ft. blue jay who can talk and race, nothing much about him, except he works at the park with rigby, play video games, and much better person than rigby-mature, understandable, and kind, he bought his cayman s when he earned enough money from his salary, and thus manage on the blacklist as the #12, oh and he was currently in a relationship with his girlfriend margaret_

_tasks _  
_5/6 races _  
_7/7 milestones _  
_390,000 bounty to earn_

being amused, she made a joke opinion "(chuckles) a talking bird, is there any much worse than that?" she uttered "well we'll see as you progress on meeting the blacklists, see ya later fart feathers" red said as she was ready to take off and drives the way on the tasks

_2 hours later..._

vanellope arrived as she saw red and the amigos jammin jazz music in wearing suits?, she rolled down the windows as red approaches "hey red, what are you all doin?, here's the tasks i done" she asked as she handed a paper to him which he reads

_races _  
_circuit- searle park (complete)- $12,500 _  
_lap knockout- lockwood park (complete)- $12,000 _  
_circuit- off road mountain near linne woods (complete)- $12,500 _  
_drag- overlook dr (complete)- $12,000 _  
_sprint- park of river to gouwens park (complete)- $13,000 _  
_drag- cottage groove ave. (not complete)- $11,500_

_milestones _  
_dodge 3 roadblocks (complete)-18,000 _  
_cost state 500,000 (complete)- 18,000 _  
_infract 5 cops (complete)- 16,000 _  
_dodge an EMP (complete) (emp-10,000)- 11,000 _  
_destroy 8 cops (complete lvl.2)- 16,000 _  
_pursuit duration of 15 minutes (complete)- 10,000 _  
_speedtrap 160 mph (complete)- 10,000_

_total cash: $232,000 _  
_total bounty: 415,000_

red smirked as he handed her his cp to see about the race series for the #12 while he was in the moody of jazz music

_1st race- circuit - the parks _  
_2nd race- sprint - fair grounds racing course to new orleans arena_

she handed back red's cp "oh yeah, if your asking, we are just doing some jazz music, ugh, hear that? ulala jazz everywhere" he replied like naveen impression "oh yea, guys let's go cause we're heading new orleans, MARDI GRAS and jazz ulala" he told as they ride the ford svt raptor while still jamming jazz, they drive off as they head straight to new orleans

_in the park in new orleans sort of..._

vanellope was waiting in the starting line while red and the amigos were making jazz music and gonna sing **what a wonderful world by louis armstrong**, red tested the microphone as he sings "**_I see trees of green, red roses too. I see them bloom, for me and you. And I think to myself, what a wonderful world..._**" he keeps on with a moody jazz as all were in jazz moody except vanellope who's reaction is like this **:/** _"gadoi, red is singing horrible"_ she thought in her mind as she find ways to entertain herself but no luck cause she was bored

meanwhile, mordecai was about to meet up here in the park to race but problem is that mordecai and rigby were cleaning the park ordered by their boss benson, he watches them to see if there gonna slack off, once their jobs were done, mordecai approaches benson "hey benson, can i race now cause there's a racer over there (pointed out) who wants to challenge me for the #12 spot" he asked which benson groaned "alright then, but one condition, do not slack off, got it?" he told which mordecai saluted as he and rigby heads to the garage to ready up his cayman s, once rigby ready up the car "good luck bro for the #12 spot, and if you loose, i will tell to margaret that you like her" he warned while laughing, mordecai's face was like **:/** "seriously dude?, we are currently in a relationship, she's my girlfriend, dumbass" he told as he punched rigby, drive away quickly with a insanity laugh

as he was now in the starting line, he noticed vanellope was sleeping cause of waiting, he hoinks the car to wake her up which she did as mordecai rolled down his windows "dude, your skyline is now abit damage state, good luck with that on taking the #12 spot or not, and finding a mechanic" he said as they rev up the engines, oh yea btw the skyline was now in damage state thanks to cross as he was the responsible for the skyline damaged, anyways countdown starting in 5...4...3...2...1... GO!, they went off the line to start the 1st race of this series

_during 1st race_

_lap 1:_  
mordecai is in the lead while vanellope was right behind him, as they approach lakeshore dr, they drift with a lot of smoke and vanellope shift 4th gear, passing mordecai who was surprise, he tried to pass her but she box him out, they turn a corner on going marconi dr, which they are now indeed, they are head to head, but approaching robert e lee blvd, vanellope steers first as she came in the lead and cross 1st lap to do final lap, so do as mordecai

_lap 2:_  
it's the same over, only this time they are neck a neck together (like nascar) few seconds soon, they are now in robert e lee blvd, as they approach finish line, she made a clutch play, by pressing the NOS button, shift final gear and pressed hard the gas pedal as she wents faster, leaving mordecai behind and speechless as she cross the line to finish 1st race

vanellope stops the skyline as she waits for mordecai, which he emerged "dude that was awesome, meet me up for the 2nd race cause i'll pick up rigby" he told as he heads to pick up rigby while vanellope headin in the place where they'll race the 2nd one

_in fair grounds racing course..._

they are in the starting line from the traffic lane "dude your gonna lose, i can't believe it" rigby freaked out "dude, even if i lose, i'm still in the blacklist,only rank down,that's the important thing, just calm down or else i'll call eileen that you like her" he calmed rigby down, which it did as he was just froze "i agree with mordecai, only rank down" vanellope blurted out, as the traffic light turned green, they went off the line to start

_during 2nd race:_

they are a tie or neck to neck in gentilly blvd. , as they approach the 90 state highway, they pressed down the gas pedal as they dodge traffic along the way while doing fast lane, they keep shifting as they look on their speedometer, as they head s broad st cornering to poydras, they drift and shift again while looking their gps only few miles on new orleans arena and they are still head to head, in the final stretch of the race, another clutch play again for vanellope, as she pressed the NOS button, shifts final gear and goes fast lane, passin mordecai as she crossed the line in the new orleans arena

it was clear that she became the #12, and mordecai's prediction were true as he was #13, they met up in the parking lot as they see red and the amigos approach too "hey kid, nice run, good luck on beating others and your car upgraded, rigby, give her the reward" he said as he turns to rigby while closing his eyes,smiling and crossed his arms, rigby was not happy "what? NO!, i earned it alright" he denied it while trying to hide it, which mordecai had an angry expression as he punches rigby and took the reward so he could hand her the reward, she looks it to see a $70k (making it $302,000), she hi-5 mordecai as a thanks "tsk,tsk,tsk,eileen will be disappointed when she finds out about you liking her" she said sarcastic while giggle, rigby reacted on what vanellope siad, he defend himself "what no way, i dont like someone else" he denied again, vanellope and mordecai stares at him "eeooowww" they said together until red approached "hey guys, i invited the blacklist racers except razor to join for dinner, that means your invited mordecai, let's go now" red shrugged which all head back to their respective rides and drives home for dinner, GM7 heat pacers, and fun, ULALA

_in red's backyard around 6 pm..._

vanellope,red (unknown to them that he was the blacklist #1 but not yet so yea spoilers), the amigos & the blacklist racers (smokescreen2814, stig, spongebob, jack frost, mordecai, donald duck, jake the dog alongside their invited friends including patrick star, mickey mouse,goofy, rigby, and finn) were at the table eating a steak with mashed potatoes,carrots and coke (except the stig who just stares at the food cause he doesn't have a mouth), red introduces the blacklist racers left to vanellope, they were all satisfied and became friends with her, they are watching the GM7 heat-pacers for who could face the san antonio spurs in NBA finals, they laugh on their chat until hearing a doorbell, red was about to stand up, but vanellope comes first "i'll do it, stinkbrain" she said as she heads to the door, red and the invited guests were chatting while eating, back to vanellope, she opened the door to see a skinny girl **(standing 5'2 ft, weighing at 95 pounds,her age seems to be 15 years old, she looks white skin, blond hair, blue eyes, beats by dre mixr on her neck, gray and black long sleeve shirt, wearing gloves, jeans short "short", & jordan 28)** holding a bag on her hand, they both look nervous, vanellope blurted out "can i help ya, miss?" she asked as the girl kneel down cause of the height to replied "well, i'm looking for a man name red, know him?" she asked while twirling her fingers and a curious smile, vanellope giggles "your answer is right here, yep he lives here, oh i'm vanellope von schweetz" she greeted while raising her arm to wait for a hand shake, she smiles "hello there vanellope, name's **tara markov, terra** for short" she introduced which they handshake, she stands up and vanellope jumps "come, i'll show you the way where red is" she told as vanellope heads to the backyard which terra followed and still holding her bag, once they reached the backyard door, vanellope halted terra "wait right here, when i clap, you will emerge, got it?" she asked which terra nodded, she heads out and approaches red "hey stinkbrain, there's someone who wants to see ya" she told to him, as red turned around "oh really? who?" he asked cause he was nervous about who could that be, she clapped 3 times and terra emerged, red's eyes went wide so do as terra as they stare for the moment (like in tangled where rapunzel and the queen stare for the moment), red dropped the plate on donalds hand "hey what's the big idea? you big palooka" he yelled as muttered, they go near each other, red broke out in tears so do as terra, they hug while terra sobs "terra i miss ya" red said as he tries to comfort terra "(sobs) its finally good to see ya, dad" she said, it's a family reunion (like tangled again), suddenly, vanellope's jaw dropped while the amigos and the blacklist (except the stig again) spit out their cokes with their eyes went wide on what terra said **"DUDE, YOUR A DAD?!**" they said together as they stare to them, red and terra release their reunion hug, he was speechless while terra giggles "um, i can explain" he said as he tried to assure them, they blurted out their answers "then EXPLAIN!" they demanded, he looks up to remember "um well..."

_flashbacks_

_scene 1 (14 years ago):_

_around 9 pm, red was driving a ferrari f40, heading home while talking on his phone to dae "hey dude, i'll head home now so see ya next time" he told to dae and turned off his phone as he puts on his pockets, during the drive, he sees a meteor crash landing on distance to red as he stops "by the macaroni's, i'll check it out" he uttered as he heads the crash landing site, as he approaches it, he glances all over "ulala, i wonder what this do?" he wondered as he touched the meteor like, it cracks in half, as he looks what's on the inside, he sees a cute little baby girl with blue eyes as, he snorted with a smile " hey there, little baby, how did you get here?" he chuckled as he carries the baby, while the baby stares at red doing a smile impression, she laughs with clapping her hand as she hugs him, red was in shock and shed a tear "dont worry there, daddy's got ya, i'll name ya tara markov, terra for short hehehehe" he announced as they head back on the ferrari f40 and go home_

_in the bed from home_

_they are lying in the bed, red was just staring smiling at baby terra cause he was now a father, suddenly, baby terra sleeps , he decided to sleep by wrapping her in his arms "don't worry terra, i'll protect you from harm no matter what" he whispered to her as they sleep peacefully_

_scene 2:_

_terra (now in 6 years old here) runs from red as they play hide and seek, she breathes heavily of tiredness as she looks around which room she will hide, she goes to red's room as she hides to his cabinet, holding her mouth to prevent her laugh and noise while smiling, red is now looking around, as he approached his room, he looks all over "come out (2x), wherever you are" he taunted, as he see the cabinet moving, he tiptoes "daddy just wanna come and play" he slowly opens the cabinet "got'cha" he pointed out as he founds terra, she jumps out to red as she hugs him and both fell on the floor, which they laugh_

_scene 3:_

_red and terra (7 years old in here) were eating a pizza in a restaurant, she looks at the pizza unsure about it, red asked "hey terra, what's wrong?" she looks at his dad "(sigh) i'm not sure about this pizza" she replied sadly, which red tried to cheer her up "nonsense, pizza's were awesome, a bite won't hurt" he assures her with a grin, which she takes a bite, she looks satisfied "yummy, i like pizza's, they're awesome" she blurted out as she ates fast and taking at least 4 slices, which red was like **O_O "you've got to be kidding me,chuck"** he thought as he stares at terra eating pizza's, as they finish eating pizza's, she ate at least 5 slices of pizza while red 3 slices, both drink cokes which they burped together which they laugh and hug still_

_scene 4:_

_terra was looking for her dad "daddy, where are you?" she called him but no response, she found her dad red, only to be seen him being beated up by some gangsters, she can't hold that her dad being hurt, her eyes glows yellow as she have powers for the first time by lifting rocks, the gangster wondered as they turned around "huh?", terra looks angry "hey LEAVE MY DAD ALONE!" she yelled by throwing the rocks to them like the force, they got scared and run away, pretty soon, terra went rampage "aaghh" she holds her head cause she can't control her powers as the rocks kept throwing everywhere, red tried to approached her "terra better stop this, daddy's now ok, will you-' he was cut off when terra accidently throws a large rock on red, which he got hit badly, she manage to controls her power and stops, as she saws her dad being hurt by HER, she runs to him as she realize it was her fault, sobbing uncontrollably "dad, i'm so sorry for hurting you and leaving you, i don't want you to be gone, pls." she apologize still sobbing while red comforts her,he thinks because of her powers, he decided something that will pain their hearts but doing it for the best_

_scene 5:_

_they are in an airport, batman and superman were waiting on a private plane as red decided to send terra superheroes school to do for her powers, terra was crying as she will never see her father when "dad, do i have to do this? i don't wanna leave you cause i love you" she said as she hugs him tightly and sobbing uncontrollably, red tries to assure her "hey look at me" he told which she sniffs and stares at him, he wipes her tears "one day, we will meet again for sure, daddy loves ya remember that, i just want to do what's right" he explained which terra was very sad "promise?" she asked sniffly, red just smiled "i promise, cause you'll be in my heart, i'll be in your heart, just stay strong and be a good person, make some friends, or even lovelife (chuckled) i'm gonna miss you terra"he said with his final words to her as he kiss her forhead "i'll miss you too, daddy, more than ever" she made with her final words as they hug tightly one last time, batman approached "we're leaving now" he told as he took the bags of terra, she followed him as they both wave their hands goodbye, the plane was ready to took off, terra looks down the window to see her dad one last time, as the plane flights off, he shed a tear "just remember, you'll be in my heart" he thought as he looks on the skies and heads to his ferrari f40_

_end flashbacks_

red opened his eyes to see all were struck in awe of silence cause red explained it alright and they are touched by the fact that their father-daughter relationship was like a family, red spit it out "convince?" he asked which all noded until "pardon me dude, but who's the mother?" dae asked, which all stared to them again, he was speechless until letting them see his hand that no fingers, gem was not satisfied "haha, you're forever alone, hahahaha" he said as they laugh except vanellope, red looks down of sadness until terra stood up "hey, even if i'm adopted cause he told me years ago, i don't care cause he's my dad, he did everything to made me a better daughter and a better life, now stop make fun of him or else" she yelled as she glows her eyes and ready to throw some rocks "whoa easy there terra, we actually understand that cause we all are his friends, and red seems want you to join us for dinner" jun jun spoked, which she goes back to normal and hearing her stomach growling, she blushed and scratches her head in embarssement "oh i-i-i um sure" she replied shyly while twirling her feet, as she sits down the chair, she looks again at her plate, paul notice and done a grin (like 9gag) "come on, a bite won't hurt (chuckled)" he taunted to her, which she eats uncontrollably (like in those teen titans episodes), all were like **O_O**" except red "(chuckled) like father, like daughter" he expressed as they eat along

they all look the tv again to see a NBA tnt crew saying some updates "The Miami heat are heading back to the 2013 NBA Finals in 3 consecutive years to face the san antonio spurs in june 6 on 8:30 pm from ABC after defeating the indiana pacers, 99-76, in Game 7 to end a classic Eastern Conference Finals series!..." the TNT crew said, dae, gem and vincent were celebrating except the rest (especially red and terra who hated miami heat) suddenly, red's expression was like 9gag face when angry, he pound his head many times and terra uses the power to throw the rock at the tv, the 3 heat fans got scared as she pants hard "oh well let's be spurs for a while" red stated which all except heat fans said yea "BEAT THE HEAT!" terra cried loud as they cheered on stopping the heat getting a trophy

_9 pm..._

all blacklist racers and the invited ones going home on their respective turfs, all were sleeping, as terra approached her former room, red went by "say um terra, why did ya came here for anyways?" he asked confusely which terra turned around "um can i explain it to you tomorrow dad?" she said with a sad expression, red just laughs "of course, why would i say no?, it's good to see ya for almost 7 years alright, night terra" he explained as he hugs her daughter "night daddy" she said, red kiss her forehead as he goes to his room turned off the light, as well as terra who turns off the light and all were having peaceful sleep


	10. Chapter 9- facing 11,upgrade & backstory

_hey guys, sorry it's been late so here's number 9_

_it involves terra her back story, so it means in the future it will be** BBTERRA so yea :D**_

_about the bet on the story, it's somehow based on an imagination joke_

_sorry i don't own anything here even the vehicles except the original characters and the story_

_let the story begins_

* * *

chapter 9: facing #11, upgrade & terra's backstory

_the next day 7 am in the morning..._

the amigos (dae, jun jun, gem, leandro & vincent) were watching top gear in tv while the others (red, paul, vanellope & terra) were eating nutella sandwich with milk for breakfast, as red stares terra drinking her milk "say terra, about your explaination..." he asked, terra reacted as she spits out right in her dad's face, it forms like james harden beard and mohawk, paul & vanellope laughs "hahaha, (pretend to be scared) oh my, fear the beard" paul said as he hi-5 vanellope, terra was shock (not trying to laugh she suppose), she gets a towel to wipe out the mess in red's face "oh dad, i'm so sorry about this, please don't be mad at me" she apologized, only she sees is red smiling "i forgave ya terra, now about your explaination..." he said with a detective posing, she sigh and closed her eyes for the moment "promise me you'll believe me and listen, all of you" she requested as she looks all around the people in the table and still eating their breakfast, red just chuckled "we promise terra" he answered while the 2 drew a nervous smile, she smiles and think to remember "it all starts with..." she said

_flashbacks_

**_the time in school or academy sort of (7 years old)..._**

_she was just sitting in a chair, waiting and feeling nervous cause of who will help her, as the door opens to see 2 heroes that are scientists (man and woman) and goes in front of terra smiling "so, you must be tara markov or terra for short then." he asked which terra nodded slowly "(chuckles) don't worry, we're the ones who will help you, i'm pym or known as antman/giantman and this is my wife, van dyne or known as wasp" they introduced themselves to terra, this left her wondered "why you 2 would called antman/giantman & wasp by not using your real names?" she asked, the wasp just go closer to her taped her shoulder "you see honey, we're superheroes with gifted powers or wisdom to protect from evil by means of avoiding your identities so that they will not know your real names,i was gifted ability to shrink size, fly with my wings and release stingers like a wasp while my husband over there was gifted ability to shrink size like an ant or grow size over 30 ft plus with same strengths" she explained which terra had a wide smile "cool!, you 2 were heroes!" she squealed while antman/giantman approaches "whoa, calm down there little fellow, if you want to be a hero, you got the place right here, say why were you here?" he explained and asked, this makes terra frown "my dad sent me here cause i got this powers that i can lift rocks & i can't seem to control the power that i accidentally hurt my dad" she said in a sad tone, hank is in now in a mystery "lifting rocks?, can you show it to us?" he asked politely, she takes a deep breath as her eyes glows, her hands raise and rocks soon followed, he was surprise "allright stop" he commanded as she turns back to normal panting hard "janet, stay with her, i'll be right back" he told which he rans out to the door, as terra looks down, wasp thinks of something "so terra, do you have a crush?" she asked, this left terra blushing but to be honest "um actually, i don't think i have cause if i'm honest, i like someone who is charm, kind, and funny too" she said with truth words "(giggles) don't worry honey, one day you will find that someone" she said, which terra made a smile and so too the wasp, suddenly, the door opened to see antman/giantman panting "i'll explain it when we go outside" he said which they both nodded_

_in the field outside..._

_terra was standing while antman/giantman and wasp were in front of her "so what will explain?" she asked "well i figured it out that you have geokinesis" he stated, she was confuse "geokinesis?" she asked "yep, geokinesis is a power that you have the ability to manipulate & control the earth at will, all earthly substances (soil,rocks,mud,poop, etc..) and materials can create shapes out of those, and also, its one of the strongest, same strength as the hulk" he explained, terra look at her hands clinching tightly cause she finally understand it, wasp then approaches her "we'll train you on how to manage and control your powers" she made an agreement, she looks at them unsure, but it's a determination "and how long will it take?" she asked "well it will take more than 5 years of training that will gave you tough challenges,but will you be up to this?" he explained about the situations, she stood up as she made a decision "i'll do it" she just said it, the couple were impress "alright then, your hero name would be called terra" wasp said, terra giggles "hey that's my nickname, but i'm ok with it" she said as she clinched her fists that its the training_

_7 years later_

_terra (now 14 years old here) has grown up as a young teenager, she fulfill her training, everything now she can do except she can't control her power when she had bad feelings, the 2 founding avengers approached her "congrats terra, you've done it, now be free if you want or join this team" he said as he handed terra a poster, she looks confuse "teen titans?" she asked "yep group of heroes that are like your age, now go out there and join them, you deserve it" wasp said, terra hugs them "thanks for everything, i'll never forget you 2" she made with her final words to them, as all smiled, antman/giantman handed her gifts- a goggle, gloves and $1000 to spend, she fist bump them as she lifts a rock on her feet to hover, and flights off (which then sucedded on the epsiode when she joins the titans)_

**_the time with teen titans, betrayal and redemption (14 years old)..._**

_she handshakes robin (the leader) as she is now officially a titan, robin called out the titans as they line up "titans, this is terra, she will be our new member" he pointed out, all were nodded in agreement "let me now introduce you our team members, there's raven (dark hooded), starfire (tamarinian and current robin's girlfriend), cyborg (robot), aqualad (fish dude), jinx (sorceress), kid flash (fastest boy alive), speedy (archer) and last but not the least-" he was cut off when he realize someone was missing, all were huddle up on terra as she became friends with them, suddenly, a green boy emerge while drinking mountain dew, robin hides first terra behind his back "so what did i miss?" he asked "(face palmed) you did not see yet a new member" he said, the green boy was excited "really? who?" he asked "terra, here's our last member- beastboy (changeling)" he introduce when robin butts out of the way, beastboy suddenly both went silent as he stares at terra for the 1st time, so too terra, it looks like unknown yet to them a feeling blossomed called first time for romance, they snap out of it as the alarm turned on that its titans time "ok, beastboy, you stay with her and also she will be your roommate" he explained, both blush cause they will be roommates "titans go!" he held his catch phrase as the titans head out, both were standing in silence until "so terra, wanna play NFS most wanted?" he asked, she turns around to see a smile "are you kidding?, of course i am, i know that game i like it, even there are no ferrari's" she said, which they headed on his room_

_in beastboy's room_

_they were playing co-op (beastboy in a ford GT while terra in gallardo) they were really like those video gamers who are focus only on the tv,beastboy was undefeated in titans when playing video games, but that record would be bye bye, as terra won "yes, in an italian supercar (laughs hysterically)" she said, beastboy was impress he checks his pockets and release his wallets "so terra wanna go out on a friendly date?" he asked with a blush, terra too blushed cause she feels that this is her first ever date asked by someone else "of course, how hard can it be?" she accepted his offer "great lets go then" he said as they head out_

_it seems that she soon likes beastboy due to his charm,kind and funny while beastboy feel the same way too due to pretty,sweet, and loves videogames at least_

**_pics showing on their date:_**  
**_them in a ferris wheel  
them in a roller coaster  
them in a rio grande  
them in a warriors game (terra in a jersey #30 while beastboy in a tshirt and caps)_**  
**_them in photo booth them  
seeing a ferrari 458 italia  
them doing poses in carnival  
them eating tofu and japanese food  
them looking for jordans  
them trying out beats by  
them holding hands  
beastboy trying to reach the basket doing air jordan but no luck which terra laughs_**

_after the date in that episode (skip to betrayal)_

_terra backed away as she realize that the titans know about her secret, she escapes and found slade who offer her to join him, she grudgefully accepted and became darth vader (wait oh crap darth terra sorry), she beats the titans one by one and she went victorious, until only left was beastboy_

_redemption_

_slade ordered terra to kill off beastboy, she was about to kill him what stated the one for her, but she hesitates cause she doesn't want to kill beastboy, so she overcomes it, kills slade but unintentionally triggers a volcano, all titans headout except beast boy "Come on! We gotta go!" he tries to join him but "I have to stay." she said, beastboy nodded sideways cause he doesn't like it "I'm the only one who can stop it." she assure him "Please, Terra! You can't! It's too late!" he assures her as she lifts her bangs to see her eyes no longered covered "It's never too late (hugs Beast Boy as she cries) **You were the best friend I ever had**" Terra then lets go of Beast Boy and the rock that Beast Boy and Terra was standing on splits in two halves. Beast Boy and Terra watched on with sadness in their eyes as the Titans along with Beast Boy leave. Slade's mask melts into the lava. Terra then uses up all of her powers to stop the eruption from destroying the city and was turned to stone in the process_

**_the time "things changed" (15 years old)_**

_beastboy runs down in a hallway school, he stops when he finally sees terra, but there is abit of a problem "**Things change, Beast Boy. The girl you want me to be is just a memory, it's not me**" she said, beastboy was just speechless, he realize that she was not terra but he know its her, he runs away heartbroken, she was just stand there sad_

_during her walk..._

_she was just walking until she had an headache as she touches her head, it suddenly sees images on her memory, she freaks out panting hard as she finally remembers everything (her dad, teen titans, her powers and most of all-beastboy) terra tries to run back to the titans tower, but she halts, knowing that she betray them and never accept her again, she thinks of something "wait... my dad, where he lives again?" she discuse herself "think (3x)... aha! it's in where i live too, CHICAGO!" she said loud as she had her senses completely that her only left who accepts her is her dad, so she runs back to the house where she currently lives, packs up everything "dad, i'm coming home" she thought as she flies of to chicago_

_end flashbacks_

terra sobs abit, all the people in the table were sorry for her and struck in silence, she wipes away her tears "(sniffs) so, how was it? she asked, all were speechless until red blurted out "um pretty good, except on how you escape on a volcano or you having amnesia" he said with his opinion "i like your heroics" paul stated his opinion "i like your friendship and lovestory" vanellope stated her opinion, terra did not gave a reply as she still cries "i'm a horrible person, i can't still control my powers, i betrayed my friends, i become a villainess and worst of all- i broke beastboy's heart (who for terra finally founds the one for her)" she cries, red hugs her to feel her daughter better "hey it's ok daddy's got ya, i'm proud for you redeem on what's right, plus your not a horrible person and you got friends" he said softly, she hugs him sobbing uncontrollably, as she stops crying, she now stares at vanellope, who is still in silent "so vanellope, what's your occupation here?" she asked "ah, well currently driving my skyline on becoming the #1 blacklist racer" she answered which made terra impress "cool, can i see your skyline?" she asked, this made vanellope sad "let's go to the garage and carlot" she said in a sad tone, she was confuse but reluctant along as they finish breakfast and heads now to the carlot and garage

_in the carlot and garage..._

terra glances over** laferrari, mclaren p1, one-77, ford gt, sesto elemento, veneno, zonda r** "wow dad, i never know you sell cars like this (giggles)" she said "(chuckled) (italian tone) thank you my daughter terra, i might free ya a car if you insist for some other time" he said "oh really?, thanks my number #1 dad and ok some other time" she keeps kissing her her dad on the cheek which he smiles "awshucks" he uttered, terra runs back to vanellope "so where's your skyline?" she asked, vanellope frowns down as she points out "(gasps) OMG, what happen?" she said as terra looks all around the skyline in damage state, red & paul emerged "cross did this" he said grudgely, terra turns around "cross?" she asked "yep, he is one of the best cops that racers must avoid, he drives a **corvette ZR1**" paul explained , vanellope was still sad "without a mechanic, my car will be soon in a jeopardy" she said in a sad tone, terra just smirk as she gets a wrench "don't ya worry, i think you got yourself a mechanic" she said, vanellope hopes were up as she looks excited "really? who?" she asked, terra raise her eyebrow and smiled "are you kidding, she's standing right in front of you" she answered, vanellope and the 2 were shock as they see terra as a mechanic, she was excited "thank you (9x)" she said while jumping around terra until she stops "i'll customize it in anyway is that ok?" she asked and vanellope just nodded "i also will upgrade it, it will take a day to finish so pay me $10k" she release her hand as vanellope smiles and gets the $10k from her pocket "done & done" she handed her the cash and quickly hugs terra, she was shock at first but deciding to hug back cause felt like a sister bonding (soon enough), after they release their hug "alright dad, will you gonna help me?" she asked, red just smiled "i can do" he replied, she gave a thumbs up as they work on the skyline customize and upgraded, this made paul & vanellope prompt to go to the amigos in order not to distract them

_after a day..._

all were sleeping until both father-daughter came up cause they did not sleep "hey fart feathers!, we got a surprise for you!" he called her, vanellope came down stairs sleepy "what is it? (yawns) i'm still sleepy peabags" she said in an annoyed tone, terra imitates rapunzel "hmm. well i guess you don't want to see your skyline then huh?" she taunted as both pretended to walk away, vanellope halts on what they said "my skyline?" she asked, she turns around and runs back to them "what happened to my skyline?" she asked in a pity tone, both were looking each other smirking

_in the carlot and garage..._

they all stared at the car covered in sheets, red playfully pushed vanellope "take it off to see your answer" he said, as vanellope gulped and slowly removes the cover sheet, she was surprise- the skyline was brand new, the looks were like 2 fast 2 furious skyline, its upgraded to 493 bhp (making top speed 195 mph) or same specs as the ferrari f430, it also installed 3 NOS tanks, a double clutch system, some radio and more, vanellope can't thank enough or don't know what to say, all she did was giving them a hug which they smiled, once they released their hug "now i can face the #11, the frost guy" she said as they head to the tv setting up and watched about details on #11

_(background music: in a hood near you)_  
_name: jack frost _  
_strengths: sprint race _  
_vehicle: lancer evo. IX_  
_description of the vehicle: body kits based on tokyo drift and decals based on earl #9 in the game (only adding snowflakes decals)_  
_images showing: him with a hood on _  
_ him holding his staff _  
_ him flying with the staff like a surfer _  
_bio:_  
_one of the guardians, he enjoys street racing cause it's fun (especially snow race) with his lancer as yet his ride, he just got it as a reward by man in moon,oh and the ladies likes his looks which he don't seem to mind, don't be fooled on his looks because he is one of the blacklist racers (one of the best) ranking him at #11, so stay frosty to win_

_tasks:_  
_7/8 races _  
_8/8 milestones _  
_550,200 bounty to earn_

vanellope heads to her upgraded skyline as she will try out if its good and leaves, but then after she left out, both red and terra sleeps out of tiredness

_in 2 hours and 10 minutes later..._

vanellope heads back from the tasks as she sees both father-daughter still sleeping, she laughs "hey sleepy heads, wake up! i done it" she said, as they wake up slowly, vanellope gives to red the paper which he checks as terra takes a little peak

_races circuit- dragon lake county forest preserve (complete)- $14,000  
circuit- white eagle golf club (complete)- $14,000  
drag- S brainard ave. (complete)- $13,500  
drag- S torrence ave. (complete)- $13,500  
sprint- stoney creek golf course (complete)- $13,000  
tollbooth- white oak woods to orland grove forest preserve (complete)- $12,000  
lap knockout- holden park (complete)- $12,000  
drag- W lincoln HWY (not complete)- $11,000_

_milestones:_  
_speedtrap 165 mph (complete)- 12,000  
speedtrap 163 mph (complete)- 11,500  
infract 8 cops (complete)- 17,000  
dodge 5 roadblocks (complete)- 20,000  
cost state 750,000 (complete)- 19,000  
dodge 3 emp (complete)- 12,000  
destroy 10 cops (complete lv.2)- 17,000  
pursuit duration of 18 minutes (complete)- 11,000_

_total cash: $384,000  
total bounty: 689,500_

red's cp rang when he opens it, its a text from jack frost, he handed her the CP to check the text

_1st race- sprint- snowmass ski area to colorado springs _  
_2nd race- sprint- colorado springs to pepsi center_

vanellope release her excitement "gadoi!, guys let's go to denver now" she said but seeing them arguing "what they are argue about?" she asked, terra was not satisfied "**well my dad and his amigos (dae, gem, and vincent) agree that they will bet no jackets on a cold city while eating nuggets**" she said, vanellope just laughs as they head out, terra will just fly over, vanellope in her skyline and red recently traded his **audi s5 for audi rs5**, as they ride in, they drive off now to denver to face #11

_in snowmass ski area (denver)..._

vanellope was in the starting line beside a pile of snow, terra just eats her chocolate while the guys were shivering and eat nuggets "damn it, its so damn cold, i can't believe it, piece of sheet (shivers)" red muttered as they are still getting cold, suddenly, jack frost was flying and landed in front of them, holding his staff "hey kid, how's it going?" he asked "nothing much except my skyline was now new looking and upgraded- same specs as the ferrari f430 i say" she replied "nice style and specs you got there kiddo, but about this kind of race" he puts his staff on the tires to change into snow tires "if your gonna race something like this, i suggest try out some tires that are suitable for different kind of races,like this for example, snow tires for racing in snow" he explained, red and the guys heads back to the audi while terra flies as they head to pepsi center for waiting them "so where's your ride then?" she asked, jack frost touched his staff on the pile of snow beside her to reveal his mitsubishi lancer , he rides in as they rev up in an epic rival match up (in real life-skyline and lancer were rivals on tuners), once the countdown started, the race is on...

_during the 1st race..._

both are neck a neck, as they turn right onto owl creek rd, vanellope was in the lead when going into CO-82, jack frost soon took the lead after both drifting around the roundabout exit onto CO-82,suddenly they both heard some rumbling sound behind them, they turn around to see "AH! AVALANCHE!" she frighten, jack frost however wasn't pay much attention in danger "WOOHOO! it's gonna be a funride like NFS the run" he said, both shift 3rd gear, both doing 160 mph while dodge the rocks that shoots like meteors, once they are now in US-24, it's now neck a neck again, they drift left as they approach US highway 24 and the avalanche was still into them, few seconds later and once they soon going on the corner, the avalanche grew closer to them, vanellope screams in scared while frost scream in fun "ahhh" they both yelled as they drift the corner just in time the avalalanche no longer chased them, she sighs in relief, as both look in gps only 78.5 miles away to colorado springs, they are now dead serious as they were still neck a neck, as both now do 178 mph in e pikes peak ave., she dones again a clutch play, as she went for the lead and crossed the line

they both stop on a road, both rolled down windows and laughed? "boy it was a blast!, that avalanche would gotten us" she said "yea kid it sure is fun really, now come on, let's head on traffic lane to start the 2nd race" he told her, she nodded as they went on the traffic lane from colorado springs to pepsi center, once the traffic light turned green, they went off the line

_during the 2nd race..._

it's the same over again,neck a neck, only no avalanches and they are in the highways as they race along, few minutes later, they approached the auraria pkwy, vanellope went for the lead as they drift 9th st. & chopper cr, she pressed the nos and crossed the line

now that was a run, she became the #11 spot while frost ranked down to #12, they both parked their rides on pepsi center parking lot, which red, terra and amigos were waiting for them "(fist bumps vanellope) boy it sure is fun, i'm not up for a treat cause you know guardian stuff to do, good luck on beating the blacklist along, here's your reward" he said as he handed her $100k (making the total of $484,000), he drives off, red (still shivering out of the cold) thinks of something "who wants starbucks as a treat?" he asked and sneezes, all love to go starbucks

_in closest starbucks near pepsi center..._

all were chatting (even the amigos have cold and still shivers), all ordered mocha cappucino, vanellope sips her drink, terra ate a blueberry cheesecake and listens along her dad and the amigos chatting and still eating nuggets "denver sure is pucking cold (chuckles" dae uttered, all laughed in amusement, terra turns around to say something to vanellope "now vanellope, you'll now soon face #10 and you got close enough on the blacklist" she said which vanellope nodded "ok we'll head home once we finish this" she said which terra nodded


	11. Chapter 10- facing 10, rides & kinect

_hey guys, here is chapter 10_

_i'm in a hurry cause school is coming, i will still do the stories but only few days more than 3 i guess_

_so yea, you can guess what terra will get for her new ride_

_i don't everything except the story and the original characters_

_it may contain some reference from others, and give reviews_

_let's get it started_

* * *

chapter 10: facing #10, something special, & kinect dance

_back home from denver, colorado..._

all were busy, as red was in outside and thinks of something, he rolled his eyes and called out vanellope and terra, they soon appear on red "hey you 2, i wanna show ya something, this is something special for me" he said, both were confuse and doing jordan shrug together

_in a hidden garage..._

red slides the door as they see something covered in sheets "um, what's this junk?" vanellope asked, red tries to maintain his cool "that hurts you know..." he jokefully said as he removes both sheets and boy, both terra and vanellope were shock to see "dad, you owned a _ferrari f40 & ferrari 458 italia_? (descripition of the 458 italia: red, bodykits based on oakley design, only the spoiler is from moorespeed, decals were universal tribal template)" terra asked surprisingly "both were special alright, i might put my f40 on the front between the rs5 and svt raptor and the 458 will stay here" he explained as they glances over his special rides "and terra, the f40 over there was the car the day i found you and adopted you" he said, terra made abit of watery eyes and hugs him "i remember the story how you find me, but i don't care if i'm adopted dad, because you are my dad no matter what" she assure him which he smiles until vanellope interrupted "so tell me about the 458, stinkbrain" she asked as both father-daughter release their hug "that 458 is special, built in italy and customize it in here, 1000 horsepower built with power,it has carbotanium mix built with aerodynamicness, weighs around 1100 kg built for lightweight, built it by myself, flat out it will do 280+ mph, able to beat a bugatti or koenigsegg or hennessey or even a GWIZ, installed 5 NOS tanks, plus a pillow extra if someone's want to sleep and radio's quality system will work sounded like beats by , velocity is like a speed of light" he explained, terra stood beside her dad "(sniffs) so what's the best time or best record?" she asked, red seems so sad when he hear that "i never tested it" he answered sad tone, vanellope grew closer to red while terra rubs his back as they soon got worried "why?" vanellope asked as red sighs "scare's the shit out of me" he only answered it, terra wondered- why red is so fond of italian supercars but scared to drive one? "how come?" she asked as red sighs "let me tell you something, my mentor is the one who help me and teach me about cars, i saw him driving my created 458, he was about to be finish in first, but due to it can't control, he suddenly flips in the air, crashed and burned that it killed him, i watched him sadness, screaming for help, i manage to restore my 458 after that incident but i never wanted to drive it again, so i kept it as special" he explained with sadness, terra hug her dad tight while vanellope hug him in the leg due to the height, once they all release their dramaness "oh dad, i heard recently gem wanted to trade his ride" she said, he groaned & facepalmed himself as he ready the f40 and drive out to park it, which followed by terra & vanellope, but not before they closed the door

_in the living room..._

red was arguing with gem about a trade recently "oh great dude, don't tell me you want to trade your lambo, come on, it could affect it" he explained "i know dude, but one thing i don't like the lambo is that my back hurts when thrust mode, i promise i'll pay ya" he assures him, red was in silence, without a word, he decided to answer "ok gem, i trust you, give me the keys as the trade was finalized" he release his palm as gem gave the keys to him "so what will you trade for gem?" he asked which he gave an evil grin "same livery, only i trade for an **aston martin one-77**" he said it confidently, all were clapping, the one-77 is the fastest aston martin ever and the rarest of them all, its heavy, more luxurious, gem was fond of british cars, plus that one-77 will reach 221 mph (faster than the aventador lp700-4) red was impress as he thinks it's a completely sense move "ok then, here's the keys for the one-77, and terra my princess, would you mind customized the car of gem same styling as his former car?" he asked "ok my king daddy, i will do it" she bowed with an impression as she kissed her dad in the cheek and heads to the carlot and garage to do the job, gem followed her to accompinied

_after a day..._

she done it and she looks dirty cause of the job, as gem handshakes her and heads back to san francisco, vanellope and terra sat on a chair as red set up the tv to see the details about the #10

_(background music: we control)_  
_name: spongebob squarepants  
strengths: evading police  
vehicle: 918 spyder RSR  
description of the vehicle: yellow, martini styling (only colored brown,black and white), license plate saying "KRTECHOP"_  
_images showing: him holding his spatula & krabby patty _  
_him in karate chop action _  
_him with his friend, patrick star _  
_bio:_  
_a sponge who lives in bikini bottom, which is in underwater, no idea how he became a blacklist, but his reckless driving could be the answer, he was currently a student driver being teach by and working at the krusty krab being the chef, he also had a pet name gary who is a snail, oh & he love hamburgers_

_tasks:_  
_8/9 races _  
_9/9 milestones _  
_768,500 bounty to earn_

"gadoi!, see ya later guys" she waves to her them as she ready up the skyline and rolls out

_in 2 hours & 15 minutes..._

vanellope parked her skyline in front of the house, as she enters, she see's red,terra & the amigos were bored (one of them drew some drool from the mouth), red turns around to see vanellope "hey fart feathers" he greeted "hey stinkbrain, the tasks were done again" she greeted back as she handed her to him the paper which red reads along

_race:_  
_tollbooth- raymond park to evanston metra station (complete)- $15,000 _  
_tollbooth- twiggs park to haven junior high school (complete)- $14,500 _  
_circuit- chicago o'hare international airport prt.1 (complete) (the plane lane)- $15,000 _  
_drag- miner st (complete)- $12,500 drag- _  
_greenbay rd (complete)- $14,000 _  
_drag- Rose st (complete)- $13,500 _  
_lap knockout- foster field (complete)- $15,000 _  
_sprint- bulger park to bataan park (complete)- $13,500 _  
_sprint- notredame park to cardinal park (not complete)- $12,000_

_milestones:_  
_speedtrap 168 mph (complete)- 12,500 _  
_speedtrap 173 mph (complete)- 12,000 _  
_infract 12 cops (complete)- 17,500 _  
_dodge 6 roadblocks (complete)- 20,500 _  
_cost state 900,000 (complete)- 19,500 _  
_dodge 4 EMP (complete)- 12,500 _  
_destroy 12 cops (complete lvl.2)- 17,500 _  
_pursuit duration of 20 minutes (complete)- 17,500 _  
_evasion duration of 5 minutes (complete)- 11,000_

_total cash: $582,000 _  
_total bounty: 1,020,000_

red was surprise that her bounty even beats the #9 target bounty to earn, but a task is must complete "whoa short stack, you got a lot of bounty" he thought as he soon receive a text from spongebob, he handed her his cp which she reads it

_1st race- circuit- portland docks _  
_2nd race- sprint- portland docks to rose garden_

"ok then, let's head now to portland, we'll eat there as a treat once vanellope done the race series, clear?" he asked, which they nodded, only dae and vincent will stay behind as jun jun, paul & leandro will come, terra flies her rock to ready up, vanellope rides her skyline and the guys were riding the ford SVT raptor, they drive off now to portland to face #10

_in portland docks..._

vanellope was in the starting line waiting, terra just sat in the edge and the guys were goin' fishing, paul feel something as he caught something big, he tries to pull up to reveal paul caught **JAWS!**, they scream as jaws tries to chase them until red kills jaws with a spear many times, blood came out, he came victorious "HAHAHAHA, who's now top of the food chain?, steven spielberg, i wish there is a move called jaws 5 where he was finally dead by me!" he taunted as he stands in jaws lifeless body doing a victory pose as they cheered for his heroics or fatality, suddenly, some water level raise as they back away if that's a tsunami, it reveals to be none other than spongebob (accompanied by his friend, patrick) in his 918 spyder RSR, they sigh in relief as spongebob heads to the starting line "hey kid, nice ride, but i will warn you this" he said as she looks confuse, patrick then gets in the way "you will soon need to change your car, i know that skyline could beat this ride, but starting from here, it's the supercar time, beware of the #9 & #8 rides, cause your ride might able to beat them, no offense" he explained, vanellope listened on what he said, but focusing 1st on the race "i'll keep that in mind" she said as the rev up, countdown begins, & they went off the line...

_during 1st race..._

_lap 1:_  
spongebob was in the lead as vanellope was struggling on the traffic vehicles in the race, she was near him, both drift when they were in N dolphin st, soon both are neck a neck, once they turn a corner on N channel ave., it was her oppotunity to take the lead and it did, which patrick was panicking, spongebob was only focusing on the race, as they were in some warehouses, she done 1st lap so too spongebob

_lap 2:_  
it's the same over, as they drive in the ship lanes, they both drift zigzag on N dolphin st, once they shift 5th gear from N channel ave., she shifted final gear as they approach the warehouses, she pressed hard the gas pedal as she went faster and crossed the line

they both stop their rides as it screatched, spongebob manage to calm patrick down and he was impress on vanellope "nice job kiddo (laughs), i'll see ya at the starting line" he said as both racers head to the starting line for the 2nd race

_in N channel ave..._

both made some burnout smoke as they wait for it to start, it turned green and they went off the line on the battle for the #10 spot in the blacklist

_during 2nd race..._

both were still neck a neck, they turned right on N going st, they dodge some traffic along the way, they drift right approaching N greeley ave., once that, both pressed the NOS as they went faster and sprouty things come out in N interstate ave., they took right which both were still neck a neck, patrick meanwhile was sleeping, only few miles near N drexler dr on going rose garden, vanellope took the first turn as she went quickly fast and crossed the line, both spongebob & patrick were crying as the fact spongebob lose

which means vanellope was now #10 while spongebob was #11, they both halted their rides, and heard their tummies growling, they were embarrased "so wanna join me with the guys at burgerville?" she asked, which they nodded

_in burgerville..._

they were all eating some burger, fries and drinks, spongebob & patrick btw gave vanellope $120k as a reward (making it $702k), as patrick check his watch, they were surprise that it's time for work "barnicles, i guess i'll see ya guys, good luck vanellope" he said as they wave to them, they head to the porsche and drives off, all were just eating, once they finish up their meals, they head back home

_back home from portland..._

vanellope was just watching paul dancing gangnam style in dance central 3, as terra sees it, she gets excited "is there 2 vs 2?" she asked, paul made an evil grin, as if it is a challnge, he would accept it "yea, so i challenge you with a tag partner" he declared, paul quickly snatched vanellope while terra quickly snatched red, they stared like game time "bring it on, any song you will pick" she stated, dae, vincent,jun jun and leandro got popcorn to watch it

_during playing dance central..._

paul & vanellope were dancing** scream by usher**, he teached her how to copy the same moves on the kinect, they did good routine actually, and fell on the floor tired, the results were _**5 stars & 3,459,735 points**_, they pant hard but seeing the score, they fistbump as they sit on the couch, red & terra stood up to ready, he was unsure at first (cause back in their days, both paul and red were king on the dance floor, even on dance central) he called terra "uh terra, i'm not sure if i still got some moves..." he said as terra turns around and taps his back "i know, but you gotta try the power of father-daughter time, i got this" she encourages which he smiled "let's whoop their asses" he said evilly as she thumbs up, terra picked **on the floor by jennifer lopez** as they ready up, it might say awkward due to their is some girly moves but what can i say, and it starts

all dropped their jaws as red and terra did a terrific routine together with no mistakes, it looks like they have fun, terra loves to spend time with her dad like in their years together, once it ended, they fall on the couch together cause of both tired, the results were _**5 stars and 3,536,216 points**_, they jumped and hug happily as they won, paul and vanellope was impress "dude, you still got the moves" he stated as they hi-5 "dad that was amazing!" terra squealed as she hugs again her dad "it sure was fun, how we do this sometimes?" he said "definitely" she said, the guys were clapping "bravo, amazing" jun jun and dae said together, while vincent done a wolf whistle and leandro shaking up the popcorn, red turns around to vanellope "kid, you soon face #9 and for the record, you're getting close" he said "gadoi!" she said as red smirks


	12. Chapter 11- facing 9 & the truth

_hey guys, Chapter 11 has finally uploaded_

_sorry it's been 3 weeks past lately, actually the story done in few days (like 3)_

_however, since school became the distraction of uploading it  
_

_i kept typing it the story from my draft each days or weeks_

_i'm really sorry about this situation but i'll try it more easy or not_

i was so disappointed the fact its short again, i expect this long but not

i can't believe but a chapter is a chapter

_as you can see, it shows mystery of the sugar rush_

_no can't tell yet cause you will all soon found out the truth once you read_

_so its start popping and reading time :D_

* * *

Chapter 11: Facing #9 & Truth about sugar rush

_After the day since playing dance central..._

Terra was just lying down on the couch, Listening to **sway by bic runga**, she was sad since she remembers her time with beastboy when listening it (because it was her treasure she wanted to keep forever but soon easily loose it cause of betrayal), meanwhile, Red & amigos were not here anyhow as they went all the way to las vegas for a trip after the dance central thing (looks like making something else funny), Vanellope just walks by while drinking a chocolate milk, she noticed Terra frowned badly, so she goes to Terra as she sits up "hey Terra, why your sad?" she asked as Terra did not gave a reply while still listening to the music, Vanellope soon understand it cause of her feelings for Beastboy "oh... i still think you got feelings for that green guy you talked about, i know how it feels like to be alone & rejected..." she said as she frowns while putting the milk on her side, Terra soon noticed about Vanellope said as she puts her Mixr on her side & push herself forward to Vanellope, who still frown "what do you mean?" she asked "(sighs) i came from the game called sugar rush, my dream is to become one of the best racers that ever was, only bad things worse, like i don't have parents, i was rejected by the racers because i'm a glitch (glitches), glitches were not allowed to race, even worse, i can't get out of the game, it's one of the joys being me, except for odd reason, i got out, but i feel lonely and sad, but thanks to your dad, the amigos, the blacklist racers and you, i feel that you all were like a family to me" she explained in a sad tone as she glitched out of emotions, Terra finally gets what Vanellope said, Both were rejected & being alone, as Terra taps Vanellope's shoulder "hey its ok, loneliness is very hurt from the outside, but deep inside your heart (pointed out Vanellope's heart), you are not alone, hope is there, just remember, god is always there for you whenever your lonely" she gave courage to her by go the distance on believing, hope & determination

Vanellope soon bring her hopes up and hugs terra tightly as she feels Terra like a sister to her, Terra soon hugs back, it looks like they form a sister bond, as both been lonely without a parent (except me of course** :D !**), both have no friends, both been lonely, both fell in love with special someones, both have dreams but lost it.

they soon release their hugs as both drew smiles on their faces "let's go to the carlot & garage" Vanellope stated which Terra nodded and both headed to the carlot & garage

_In the carlot & garage..._

Vanellope was walking along, but sees Terra confuse over the cars "what's wrong, Terra?" she asked "well my dad seems he will give me a car but the problem is that i don't know which one to get" she told the situation "i see, i will soon get that** zonda cinque** once i got the money, what are your favourites anyway?" she assured on what is the first thing she asked "well i'm like my dad, i like those sleek cars (agera r, aventador, etc...) due to their like speed freaks" she said "i see, you still got time, now let's see the details about the stig or #9" Vanellope said as they checked on the video showing details about #9

_(background music: feed the addiction)_  
_name: the Stig _  
_strengths: circuits _  
_vehicle: Ariel Atom V8 500 _  
_description of the vehicle: none and it's all stock _  
_images showing: him in his standing pose _  
_ him staring & holding a taco _  
_ him reading newspaper _  
_bio:_  
_an unknown being racer from tv show called **top gear** (who's role was the tame racing driver by being responsible for taking power laps, as an instructor to the guests & need assistance by the hosts on challenges) one thing you need to know is that he is blank, meaning he dont speak, eat, or anything else, that also meant he is neutral, whenever your gonna race him in his atom, you will suffer on what you think_

_tasks:_  
_9/9 races _  
_9/9 milestones _  
_920,550 bounty to earn_

Vanellope had an awkward look, as she manage to count her bounty "wow, i maybe finsih the bounty to earn target, but a task is a task, see ya Terra!" she said as Vanellope ready up the skyline and leaves but not before Terra waves back as she smiles

_2 hours and 20 minutes later..._

Vanellope arrived as she did not get out & sees Terra sweeping the fallen leaves using a rake while listening to music, she honks the car as Terra noticed, prompting to stop sweeping with the rake & approach her "hey Terra, here's the tasks i've done lately, stinkbrain is still in vegas" she said as she handed to Terra a paper which she reads it

_Races:_  
_Drag- Cermak rd (complete)- $17,000 _  
_URL- Arlington Heights (complete)(3-series) - $45,000 _  
_URL- Evanston (complete)(3-series)- $36,000 _  
_Tollbooth- lincoln wood school to rush north medical center (complete)- $16,000_  
_ Drag- old orchard rd (complete)- $16,500_

_Milestones:_  
_speedtrap 170 mph (complete)- 13,000 _  
_speedtrap 173 mph (complete)- 12,500_  
_ infract 13 cops (complete)- 17,000 _  
_dodge 7 roadblocks (complete)- 20,000 _  
_cost state 1m (complete)- 19,000 _  
_dodge 5 emp (complete)- 13,000 _  
_destroy 16 cops (complete)(lvl.2)- 18,000 _  
_pursuit duration of 23 minutes (complete)- 18,000 _  
_evasion duration of 8 minutes (complete)- 11,500_

_Total cash: $832,500 _  
_Total bounty: 1,405,000_

Terra was impress, she pick out her dad's cp from the pocket as she handed to Vanellope the cp which she reads the details about #9 challenges that predicted

_1st race- Drag- Bali hai golf course to tropicana las vegas_  
_ 2nd race- circuit- the Las vegas strip cities_

"so Terra, Las vegas?" she asked & soon, Terra just flies up and smirked "Viva las vegas!" she shouted out as they headed now to las vegas to check Red's vacation & facing #9

_during their way on las vegas..._

Vanellope was just driving the lane while terra is gliding, sitting using an ukulele as she was singing **viva las vegas by elvis presley** _"Bright light city gonna set my soul, Gonna set my soul on fire, Got a whole lot of money that's ready to burn, So get those stakes up higher, So Viva Las Vegas, Viva Las Vegas, Viva, Oh Viva Las Vegas-"_ she soon cut off (also out of tune) as suddenly the stigs drive too and appears and both stopped, they went on the starting line as Vanellope was excited while terra lowers down herself and both feet on the ground.

"hello Stig!, how ya been?" she asked, however, the fact is that stig never speaks, all he only gave is a stare "..." Vanellope was like O.o", Terra soon went to her "hey um Vanellope, be careful against that atom V8, that thing is built for track style, it gives better accelerating and more response steering, so good luck" she predicted, Vanellope was staring at the Stig (who was just revving his atom), knowing the car does have advantages against the skyline R34, but having determination & confidence, she stays herself in put as the green light turned green and they went off the line.

_during 1st race..._

the Stig was in lead (due to its advantage of acceleration) while Vanellope was behind him as both shift gears & dodged the traffic, pretty soon around few seconds, she manage to catch him up by slipstreaming to get more speed and aerodynamicness, both were now neck a neck, as they passed over vorandah, she pressed the NOS button as she took the lead to drive faster, but no luck as the stig soon makes head to head and soon closing in, Vanellope shifts final gear as she leads only few inches far from him and crossed the line in tropicana las vegas

both stopped their cars, once that, they went to exculiber to start the 2nd race, it turns green & they went off the line.

_during the 2nd race..._

_Lap 1:_  
it seems it's gonna be a figure of large 8 sort, as both were struggle on the race due to traffic, while driving the lane on las vegas blvd passing every known landmarks, Stig went for the lead, as they went on las vegas cyber speedway, they shift down & drifts, as the Stig is still in the lead while Vanellope is not satisfied on her perfomance (not to mention her ride seems now overwelmed), now becoming serious as they drift on industrial rd, this gave her an advantage as she took the lead "sweet mother of monkey milk, i need to win this!" she thought in her mind as they drive passed the frank sinatra dr, she boxed out the stig as an advantage to give some time opportunity for him to slow down in harmon ave., they turn a corner on audrie st, once they left that road, she manages to box out still in tropicana ave., she finished lap 1 so do the stig

_Lap 2:_  
It's the same all over again, except its opposite positions, as the Stig finished lap 2 in the lead while Vanellope did the same, only behind him & fall of the position.

_Lap 3:_  
same over again (sorry guys), as they passed the showcase mall neck a neck, Vanellope had the opportunity to win the race for claiming #9 spot by pressing the NOS button as she takes the lead (leaving Stig behind blankless) and crossed the line.

she now taked the #9 spot while the Stig moved his rank down to #10, both parked their rides on a parking lot when Terra also arrived in the scene, both got out of the rides as The Stig gave vanellope (to her surprise) a bag, she opens it to reveal a $150k (making it $982,500), as Terra soon asked the Stig where was Red & amigos, he did not say anyword but prompt them to follow him as they drive to Red's whereabouts

_in caesars palace..._

the elevator door opened as they step out, he gave a paper to them saying room 101, Vanellope handshakes the Stig as a sign of respect as he leaves, both girls were inspecting the door numbers until they found, once they opened, they see Red & amigos doing **harlem shake** (the guys did not notice them cause they were filming and doing the harlem shake) ?..., once the video was done, both girls burst out of laughter, as they turn around to see the girls, they got a group hug "i see you defeated #9, congrats kid, your getting close" Gem stated in which Vanellope smiles until "so, who wants a piece of cake?" Red asked, everyone raised their hands (stating they want a cake), and Paul closed the door.

_(breaking the 4th wall) say anyone wondering?, What happens to Rancis anyways?_

_back in sugar rush..._

Rancis was just walking down the path, he keep kicking the dirt cause he just lost the race (in last place) & the fact that the rescue mission was postponed due to the arcade suddenly opened after that 3 weeks deadline, that also means ralph & rescue crew was also postponed due to the same reason, as he keep walking down the path, he suddenly heards something from a nearby old cottage "wat the?... i must check it out" he thought as he opens the door & investigate around until seeing a rattle sound coming from the cabinet, he soon wonders "hmm.. i wonder what's inside here" he thought, as he slowly opens, it appears the corpse fall is none other than king candy _(being tied up & unconscious)_?..., he freaks out for a moment, once he stops freak out, he soon got some decision (either left him dead or help him out) but since he saw king candy in the race well pleasant while "this" king candy was not so pleasant appearance & judge by not suiciding, he decided to help "king candy", he carries him on his back as Rancis is on his way home...

_in his house..._

king candy was placed in the sofa unconscious while rancis waited for him to wake his consciousness with a ready tea & oreo cookies on the table, King candy soon regain his conscious as he slowly opens his eyes while rancis rolled his eyes "where am i?" he asked "um... my huse king candy." he replied, King candy was glancing over around on where was he "i see, have ya seen my vanellope?" he asked again, soon rancis was confuse, King candy? said MY Vanellope?, its weird "is this some kind of JOKE?!, thanks to you & the racers for not letting her race, Vanellope was no longer here to another world cause she had it!" he said furiously, smashed his tea on the floor while panting hard, King candy realize what he meant "i dont think i made that rule, you did not know the truth yet eh?" he questioned which Rancis nodded "first of all, i am HER father" he exclaimed, Rancis was now in desperate of shock & kneel down "NNNNOOOO!" he shouted "Rancis, it's the truth" he said "how come?" he asked "hoo-hoo, well..." King candy stumbled on his memory.

_flashbacks..._

_King Candy (43 years old) & Vanellope (9 years old) were walking down the race track eating ice cream until suddenly, KABOOM, it came from the castle, King candy feel the presence of danger, so he told Vanellope to hide if he never came back, no matter what happens, he'll always love her daughter even its not him in the current what she sees, so she runs to hide somewhere else while King candy runs to the castle about that explosion._

_in the castle..._

_King Candy looks everywhere until hearing some spark sound coming from the code room, he runs for it to see a character wear in white racing suit & helmet saying T hijacking the wires that connects for Vanellope "oh no... better get off my daughter's code or i'll-" he was cut off when that character smack him hard "what were you doing here?" he questioned "well, i want to be the greatest racer ever, so i'll never be erased everything else that you & that daughter of yours can take away from me, and don't worry about your daughter, she'll be suffer." he said with a bang hitted on King candy's face, soon he touched him and Morphs into KING CANDY "**turbotastic**" he said with an evil grin._

_end flashbacks..._

Rancis just froze stare at King candy, finally realized why she glitched, the racers don't accept her, & can't race, Vanellope was the true heir princess & main character of the game "so that's why..." he whispered himself "King Candy, i need your help, because sonic & zangief told me that Vanellope was transported to another world" he explained and asked for help which King Candy was now angry "what?!, i'll kill that imposter nonse-" he was cut off when Rancis attempts to calm him down, which it did "i begged you,please!?" he asked for help, which King candy handshakes him "of course i would help for my daughter's safety, hoo-hoo-hoo, isn't it why your courting her?" he made an evil grin, Rancis blushed hard, feeling scared that the fact it was her dad "um yea, i kinda like her for a long time" he said "it's ok their Rancis, at least judging the way you act on her during i'm not around & racers bullied her, i give you an early permission in case that you tell your feelings for her" he said "thanks, your majesty" Rancis made a hi-5 to the real King candy, meaning they will do the rescue mission if time comes.


	13. Chapter 12- facing 8,new ride & BB feels

_Hey guys, Chapter 12 is now here_

_As a fact, my amigo here Smokescreen 2814 appeared here as the blacklist #8_

_I wanna thank you anyone out there who at least read this story (every little helps)_

_Sorry for late upload or not, it's because i'm busy & sometimes schools give assignment so yea_

_Anyways, let's get this thing started_

* * *

Chapter 12-facing #8, A new vehicle acquired & BB's feeling

_Back in Chicago..._

The Amigos were walking in downtown chicago, roaming around because they got nothing to do since they were schooled "Well dude, I must admit that Vanellope was getting better, if she have defeated #8, She would now face us" Vincent said "(sighs) yea, i'm impress, say dude, is there something you wanna tell?" Paul asked, Red however was torn from something else "Well (sighs) love hurts, i'm goddamn confuse on who's the one for me, is it the girl i like for almost 2 years and can't move on OR the girl whom i suddenly found anew feelings for a month..." he explained "Question is, who?" he asked, All amigos were speechless because none of them were experts on romance or lovelife until few seconds dae answered "It's your choice dude" this made red in froze from agony of broken heart, whom the latter was speechless "He's right, its your choice, not ours.." jun jun said, It soon interrupted by red's cp who checks to see her daughter, Terra, calling, He answer the call "Hello?" he asked "Hey Dad!, how you doing?, I just call you to inform that vanellope done her tasks for chances to face #8" she explained, all were surprise "What the?!, did she even watch the bio about #8?" he asked again "well..." she got stumbled

_Flashbacks..._

_Vanellope was glancing around the cars (notably the Pagani Zonda Cinque), Terra came in the scne as she seen her "hey fart feathers" she said "hey terra" she replied back "you think i could beat blacklist #8, smokescreen2814?" she asked "well, if we could only check the bio video" she winks to her as they watch the bio about blacklist #8_

_(Background music- rest of my life)_  
_Name: Smokescreen2814 or "smoke" for short  
Strengths: Speedtraps  
Vehicle: Mclaren MP4-12C  
Description: Hamann Memor bodykits, decals based on Dom's RX7 in FATF1 (with a raptor claw logo from top & number saying 14 from side small font), License plate saying "STYFRSTY"_  
_Images showing: him with Mordecai & Rigby saying "eeeooww"_  
_ him saying "stay frosty" with a harden hand sign (when he shoots a 3 pointer)_  
_ him in the computer typing  
Bio:_  
_An average guy who loves to make stories in this website with his imagination, he watches shows like transformers, regular show & spongebob squarepants, he came in luck for 2 things- 1.) he got that Mclaren from a tournament & 2.) he got the #8 spot due to unpredictable & savvy talents of being a street racer, this guy was so close on spot of blacklist but overwhelm by the 6 amigos, & he always eat ice cream because he likes it (even during races) that he even create his tagline on "stay frosty"_

_Tasks:_  
_10/11 races  
9/10 milestones  
1,215,000 bounty to earn_

_"So vanellope, where did ya place my-" she cuts off to turn around & see the skyline leave the scene "beats mixr..." she whispers herself to finish the statement she was about to say._

_End of flashbacks..._

"Don't worry dad, i'll send ya the tasks she done because she just told me so" she explained "(groan) ok terra, bye now, love ya" he clicks end call, in matter of more than 60 seconds later, he receive a text from terra as he reads it

_Races:_  
_URL- North chicago golf's (3 series)(complete)- $48,000  
URL- Highland hills (3 series)(complete)- $49,000  
URL- North lake (3 series)(complete)- $39,000  
Speedtrap- Fairview memorial park (complete)- $17,000  
Drag- N wolf Rd (not complete)- $16,000_

_Milestones:_  
_Speedtrap 175 mph (complete)- 13,500  
Speedtrap 174 mph (complete)- 13,000  
Speedtrap 169 mph (not complete)- 12,500  
Infract 13 cops (complete)- 17,000  
Dodge 7 roadblocks (complete)(lvl.2)- 19,500  
Cost state 1.3 M (complete)- 13,500  
Dodge 6 EMP (complete)- 13,500  
Destroy 17 cops (complete)(lvl.2)- 18,500  
Pursuit duration of 25 minutes (complete)- 18,500  
Evasion duration of 10 minutes (complete)- 12,000_

_Total Cash: $1,136,000  
Total Bounty: 1,830,500_

Red was so impress (ok remember this, every chapter after reading those tasks, it will be always impress), so he texted Smoke (that's for short name) about it, in matter of few minutes later, he got the text from smoke as he reads it

_1st race- Speedtrap- Tommy thompson to mccleary park  
2nd race- Speedtrap- Mccleary park to city hall_

He was soon had something in mind "Oh no, that mclaren was so fast that her skyline can't match for speed, but hey its a race so why not?" he thought in his mind, soon, he copy the given text & sends it to terra, who reads it, as she text a message to her dad "Ok dad, I'm gonna go now cause vanellope will head away, so see ya in Toronto :) , love terra" it says on the text given, Red got freak out as he can't remember where the macaroni's he parked his ford SVT raptor "Oh shit!, i forgat where did i park my ford SVT!" he said, All the amigos are freaking out too "nice going, BOB!" jun jun uttered as they all spread out on the city to find it

_In Tommy Thompson park in Toronto..._

Terra was just listening to her ipod while doing some rock carving by her power, vanellope was in the starting line "oh geez, where are they?" she thought, it apparent a car sound appproach coming to their place,it reveals to be none other than smokescreen2814, who does a donut impression around the car with alot of smoke (terra coughed on that), once that ended, he align himself in the starting line, doing a burnout & rolled down his windows "Hey kid (licks), How's it going (licks)?" he asked while holding a rocky road ice cream "hey um smoke, i'm good, how's the stories & why u keep eating ice cream?" she asked as she had a freak out expression "Well i'm good, congrats on the top notch, fans like it, there will updates on my stories too, so better wait, oh um, i love ice cream that i can't even help it hahahaha (licks)" he explained "oh i see..." she said "anyways (licks), good luck on the race, for the record, you need a new ride (crunches the whole cone) & stay frosty" he said "yea good luck, except red & amigos were not here yet, ah who cares, i'm gonna win" she said as they rev their rides on, once the countdown ended, they race was on...

_During the 1st race..._

_They were in Leslie st, oh the rules for speedtrap is that who has the highest top speed each checkpoints overall wins, they take slight right to tommy thompson pk, soon they hit the 1st speed camera,(smoke got 78 mph while vanellope got 79 mph), they drift along and goes redline while shifting gears & they hit the 2nd speed camera (smoke got 100 mph while vanellope got 99 mph),_ _as they past leslie street spit trail, they keep driving in the lane fast & hit the 3rd speed camera near car park as they drift along onto commisioners st (smoke got 170 mph while vanellope got 175 mph), as they go straight ahead, they hit the 4th speed camera (smoke got 178 mph while vanellope got 181 mph), they drift left onto bouchette st & hit the last one (smoke got 151 mph while vanellope got 152 mph), once that, they turn right onto lake shore blvd e & cross the line as they stopped on the starting line for 2nd race and to see the overall mph they achieved_

_Smoke- **677 mph**  
Vanellope- **686 mph**_

They rev up as they chat "you know, you like rancis alot lol" he said, this made her blush madly as she heard what he said about rancis "sweet mother of all monkey milk, i do not! & how did you know him?" she denied & asked while blushing really red "(chuckled) well, i know everything haha,don't worry secretis safe & remember, i got an eye on you" he explained & imitates nick fury on iron man 2 while vanellope just froze until the traffic light turned green as they went off the line for the battle of taking #8 spot

_During the 2nd race..._

_They will be no positions, only matters who got the highest top speed, as they drift in a U-turn going on 2w & also hits the 1st speed camera (smoke got 58 mph while vanellope got 50 mph), as they dodge the traffic in lake shore blvd E, they hit the 2nd speed camera above the roadway (smoke got 143 mph while vanellope got 137 mph), bad news would stated that there in the highways & the mclaren has the advantages on straights that directly can speed more up, as they were in Gardiner Expy W, they hit the 3rd speed camera near cherry st (smoke got 190 mph while vanellope got 188 mph), she decided to make a smart move by slipstreaming behind to get aerodynamics which can easily get more speed, it affects as she gets near on the mclaren's rear, as they approach bay st, air canada centre (home of toronto teams) & CNN Tower, they hit the 4th speed camera (smoke got 195 while vanellope got 199 mph thanks to the effect), their GPS said turn right to york st, & it did as they pressed down the brake & drifts,as they passed la prep, they hit the 5th one (smoke got 170 mph while vanellope got 181 mph), they were shifting gears & dodge the traffic goint university ave., as they pass the university, they hit the last one (smoke got 193 mph while vanellope got 195), they turn on a corner to dundas st w, once that, they turn a corner again to elizabeth st & both got to the finish line as they arrive in the city hall, they stop for a minute to check the overall they achieved_

_Smoke- **949 mph**  
Vanellope- **950 mph**_

Vanellope got squaled & jumps happily as she won the spot in a CLOSE SERIES! "Sweet mother of all monkey milk!, i beat smoke!, i'm getting close!" she celebrated with her victory dance as she have beaten #8, which smoke is now #9, it also tells that she would soon face one-by-one the amigos & unknown (as they were one of the best), both shook hands in respect, he opens the trunk (in front) to get something & letting it go on the surface as vanellope sees a bag, when she opens it with a zipper, it reveals to be $175k (making it $1,211,000 she earned), she hi-5 him until smoke's CP is ringing, he removed it from his pocket to see the text was from red (who arrived late & was told by terra that vanellope defeated him) who told them go to dolce gelato, he grinned "oh yeah, ice cream treat" he said, so both wnet to their respective rides & heads to dolce gelato

_In Dolce Gelato..._

All were in a table near the counter, the 6 amigos got chocolate (dae, vincent, jun jun) & vanilla (paul, leandro, gem) ice cream, smoke got cookies & cream ice cream, red & terra got strawberry ice cream, & vanellope got banana split, all have good time together, until smoke finishes up his ice cream as he checks his watch "oh man, i guess i'll be going for something, so bye bye"he said as all reply back, before he heads to the door, he shouted "hey vanellope!" which she heard & turns around "yea?" she asked "no matter what happens, true love will come to you because evil can't overcome it" he said, she blushed about what he meant but gave a smile because she understand it & gave him thumbs up, which he did the same, he went out the door, goes inside the mclaren & drives off, all soon chatting as the scene would change

_Back from Toronto..._

All were in the car lot & garage, as vanellope was sweating about something, she spit it out "i decided to sell my skyline" she said to red, all gasped in shock because if she sells it, then meaning she had no more car "are you sure?, if you do sell it, it will be $59k" he assures her as his palm was reaching for an answer "Done" she said one word as she gave him the keys "So what will you do with that $1.2 million you got?" he asked, she turns around smiling "Red, are you nuts?!, i'm gonna buy a new ride!" she said as all were sigh in relief "hmm... i see, wait here" he said as he run which made everyone confuse...

_5 minutes later..._

All were sleeping out opf waiting until red notice "hey sleepyheads! wake up!" he shouted which made everyone slowly awake & made himself happy "alright fart feathers, choose your pick..." he said as vanellope glances the cars she will choose

_Ferrari F12 berlinetta- $330,000  
Lamborghini Aventador- $348,000  
Pagani Zonda Cinque- $1.1 million  
Bugatti Veyron GS Vitesse-$1.3 million  
Mclaren P1- $1.5 million  
Saleen S7 twin turbo- $555,000  
Ford GT- $130,000  
Bentley Continental SS- $274,000  
Mercedes Benz SLR Stirling Moss- $1.1 million  
Gumpert Apollo S- $690,000  
Noble M600- $504,000  
Lexus LFA- $500,000  
Koenigsegg CCXR carbon edition- $980,000  
BMW M3 GTR (E46)- $700,000_

She had hard time to pick, But she had an answer "it's obvious dude, i'll take the Pagani Zonda Cinque, here's full payment" she handed the cash which red gave her the change around $111k & the keys "here ya go dude, the pagani is finally yours, congrats" he said which everyone was cheering, vanellope was so excited as she would drive the zonda once more that it was best fit she could get "SWEET MOTHER OF ALL MONKEY MILK!, i finally got the zonda!, WOO HOO!" she jumps around & does her happy mood dance "i think i'm gonna vurp" she said as terra was confuse "Vurp?" she asked "vomit & burp mixed together, it maybe sounds yuckish, but i can't believe it (glitches) that i finally (glitches) got the zonda (glitches)" she said "oh terra, since i know you been waiting so long, i might finally give ya a car" he said as terra was happy "(hugs red) thanks dad, i knew i could wait" she said "i'm proud of you because your growing to be a beautiful daughter to me" he said as terra smiles, all amigos were saying aww & poke their fingers to red's face (much to his annoyance that they ruin the moment) "so terra, choose your pick" he said as terra glanced over the same cars, it took for a while as terra doesn't know which one she will get, until having an odd feeling with the lamborghini Aventador "Dad, i feel this lamborghini right here is my pick" she said, Red just smiles as he handed her the keys as she smiles & turns around to chat vanellope "So, when can we race, you & me?" she asked "well, i don't know but we'll see, besides, i'm looking forward to race ya" she said as both smiles

**Say what happens to beastboy & titans?...**

_In Jump city (near san francisco)..._

All the titans were out because they were on date (like romance) except for beast boy, who is now not use to be, he is sad, more depress, lonely, heartbroken & related to negativity sorts, it's because he lost terra (whom he love her), he even did not confess yet on how he feels about her as he was talking to himself while the radio played **_if i should love again by barry manilow_** "Oh terra, if you can hear me, i wish i could tell you something, the truth is... your more than just a friend to me, i don't know what to say, your beautiful, kind, strong & understandable, without you, i feel lonely, all i can say is i love you, i could protect you but i'm a failure like everyone else..." he said as he hold the butterfly hair comb that he use to give her, suddenly, Cyborg came in the scene as he drinks a mountain dew in can & notice beast boy "hey BB" he said "Cyborg?, what were you doing here, & i thought your on a date" he said "yeah about that, sarah was busy so meaning no dates for me in a while, maybe i could stay up with you dog" he said "oh..." he uttered "let me guess, its terra again eh?, i don't think she was not in jump city" he said as beast boy was shock "what?!, you mean she was no longer in jump city?!" he asked "i hate to say this yea, you better move on dude before you hurt yourself" he said, cyborg knew beast boy love terra since she became a titan, Beast boy was now mad "I CAN'T MOVE ON!, I"M ALREADY HURT, I CAN"T PLAY VIDEO GAMES, SLEEP, BEING HAPPY OR EVEN EAT TOFU AT LEAST, ALL I THINK WAS HER!" he yelled as he pant hard which made cyborg froze "sorry dude, we know how you feel, i'm your friend, don't worry, both of us will find her" he assure him which BB was abit happy "thanks dude" he said as cyborg replied back until the communicator called from robin "beast boy!, cyborg!, we need your help, i'll explain the situation once you got here hurry!" he said as it turned off "we're on our way robin" he said as they run ahead "don't worry terra, someday i'll find you & if i did, i will tell you the truth" BB thought in his mind as they got out from teen titans tower & heads off for help.


	14. Chapter 13- facing 7 & the run

_hey guys, sorry late upload because we just done 1st quarterly exam but here it is finally_

_again, its short so sorry again im in a hurry_

_btw, my bday is coming **(august 15)** so i might have the next chapter about this hehehe_

_there are some references from each movie_

_enough of that, just enjoy this story sort i got_

_fact: she was getting close on the blacklist_

* * *

Chapter 13: Facing #7 & The Run

It's been a day, vanellope & terra were assign to stay at home after the amigos got school to do (based on our current today's doings), as they finish cleaning up the house, vanellope looked to her surprise terra was nowhere to seen, shortstack now knows where she is...

_In the car lot & garage..._

Vanellope found terra staring at her finally have lamborghini aventador, as she keeps touching it "hey dude" she said "hey shortstack" she replied "how's your lambo?" she asked "well, it's good, hey i know how to drive alright" she said jokefully as they chuckled "man i can't believe they are in school you know?" she made her opinion "yea, & they said that their 1st quarterly exam is next week" terra explained "g'doi, this is what you call education, tee hee" she said "oh um, didn't ya see that your getting close?" terra asked which vanellope stood up "yep, i'm so excited about this, first one will be gem, i have to know the bio" she asked which they head to the tv & plays the tape about #7

_(Background Music- I am rock)_  
_Name: Gemerson "gem" mercado  
Strengths: Drag race  
Vehicle: Aston Martin One-77  
Description: based on gumball 2011 design  
Images Showing: him with shades & holding smartphone (Xperia Z)_  
_him with a guitar  
him wearing a suit on  
Bio:_  
_An average dude who somehow become one of the top racers, he is also one of red's friends who all met back in their prep years in the same school, this dude is known for technology stuffs, flirting with chicks (but FAILED) or doing cool swag style, this dude was also trained by red from being on what he is now, so be careful with his aston martin, its about technology (humanity are not caveman, we have technology)_

_Tasks:_  
_11/12 races  
10/11 milestones  
1,641,350 bounty to earn_

"So shortstack, how will i call you when your done?" Terra asked "Well if i came back here, that means i'm done" vanellope explained "ok, see ya later" she waved her as shortstack here went out to try her first mission with her pagani...

_2 hours & 30 minutes later..._

Vanellope came back as she gets out, her hair was all up (like being electric shock) because of the pagani's fast speed, she went inside to see terra reading books?... "what the?" she looks surprise as terra turns her head around to see shortstack back "what?" she asked "you read geology?" she asked "uh yep, so i can learn some things about earth" she said "Oh... ok, by the way, i done it again, here's the list" she said as she gives terra the paperlist she done

_Races:_  
_Speedtrap- West lakes & Maynard (complete)- $18,000 _  
_Drag- Burnham Ave. (complete)- $19,000 _  
_URL- Sauk Village (complete)(4-series)- $53,000 _  
_URL- Beecher (complete)(5-series)- $59,000_

_Milestones:_  
_Speedtrap 190 mph (complete)- 14,500 _  
_Speedtrap 188 mph (complete)- 14,000 _  
_Speedtrap 180 mph (not complete)- 13,000 _  
_Infract 15 cops (complete)- 18,000 _  
_Dodge 8 roadblocks (complete)(lvl.3)(lvl.3-9,000)- 21,000 _  
_Cost state 1.5 M (complete)- 16,000 _  
_Dodge 7 EMP (complete)- 16,000 _  
_Destroy 20 cops (complete)(lvl.3)(lvl.3-12,000)- 20,000 _  
_Pursuit duration of 28 minutes (complete)- 19,500 _  
_Evasion duration of 12 minutes (complete)- 13,000 _  
_Dodge a spike strip (complete)(SS-10,000)- 5,000_

Total_ cash- $260,000 _  
_Total bounty- 2,379,500_

"So terra, where will i meet up gem?" she asked as terra seems to be frowned on what fart feathers asked "(sigh) san francisco...that's where i begin myself as a titan & met beastboy..." she said as vanellope understood but having an idea "come on i'll help you" she said &pulls terra's hand to go to something...

_In school (3:40 pm)..._

The guys were doing group seatwork by 7 members as they are struggling on finding the answer because its **science**... "this is complicated than i thought" Vincent exclaimed "heck yea,i wonder hows shortstack & terra" red wondered as his phone (silent mode) vibrates, he told the guys to cover him to see the text that both girls will head to san francisco to face #7, he chuckled as he finished his reply text & sended "Gem, looks like your ranks is about to fall, fart feathers will face you in SF,california" he explained as gem was like shock **O.o**, the guys were like eeooowww as the bell rang, they hurriedly head out to the door, put their school stuffs in the locker, changed their clothes & heads now to SF, california

_In San Francisco, California..._

Vanellope was waiting in the line as they are in north waterfront, she help terra by using a hood jacket (which she did put the hood on) in order not to be detected from the titans (because jump city is san francisco), as they hear the car sound coming, it appears to be gem & the guys as they got out the cars, red was surprise to see her daughter like him (in a hood jacket) "Wow terra, like father, like daughter, hoodsters!" he exclaimed which terra just gave a smile but wonders the others "say um, why you wear a hood jacket for?" paul asked which terra frowned as vanellope appears to them "Um yea, because you know that she was a former titan right?" she asked which all nodded "ok, we are in san francisco where the titans were based, so thats why i suggest her a hood jacket in order for her to be undetected" she explained "that explains alot" leandro stated "So gem, are you ready to race for therankings?" vanellope taunted "you better be, i love the warriors" gem stated (because he wears a suit except the shoes & warriors jersey #9), so they ride their rides on, started the engines & revved up "um vanellope i almost forgat, here's the race series of mine" gem stated as he handed a paper to her to see it

_1st race- Sprint - North waterfront to bernal heights _  
_2nd race- Sprint - Bernal Heights to Oracle arena_

They smiled as the race start

_Back to the guys..._

"If i analyse this, it was a good match, because these 2 supercars were elite lvl. an italian vs a british" red explained which others just keep shaking their heads like nodding "plus the fact that the west conference was getting wild by these followings-**1.)** warriors sign swingman (which might bring defense help) **2.)** rockets acquired (which would be a texas battle or southwest battle) **3.)** clippers got one of the best coach and some sharp shooters like J.J redick, **4.)** the pelicans acquired & from a trade and **many more this crazy conference**" red explained again "yea that was wild" paul explained "so who would win?" terra asked "i would say fart feathers" dae gave his opinion "same here" jun jun said

_During the 1st race:_

_Vanellope was in the lead while gem was behind, they drift left to montgomery st & drifts again on loombard st, again they are neck a neck as they turn right to embarcadero (a highway sort), it was pretty intense cause of the traffic & the fact that they are both in supercars, they would drive fast, few seconds later, they were in king st except it was in construction work, both change route & goes to townsend st for shortcuts, giving the edge as vanellope drive fast, once they see tazza d'amore, they change directions & goes back to king st heading to I-280 S, gem soon took the lead in John FWY, which gives vanellope a hmph, as they exit onto alemany Blvd toward mission st, **gem's luck was out as his gas was empty** (the arrow points to the E in fuel)(automathically lose the 1st race), he was in anguish "**NO!, No..**" he whimpers as vanellope took the lead as she turns right onto Justin Dr_

_On the guys..._

_All the amigos kept laughing like the top gear presenters on what happen to gem "i can't help it, he got his luck on that lead but he didn't notice that his juice is out" jun jun said "yea, so sad for him, this gaves me an idea, when he arrived in bernal heights, we should sing him sorry seems to be the hardest word" dae gave his idea "NICE WE SHOULD" paul stated as they kept laughing, even terra who finds it **hilarious**_

_Back to the race..._

_Vanellope was still in the lead as she take the 1st left onto genebern way, then take the 2nd left onto murray st, after that she take the 1st right onto mission st, then heads straight & turns right onto cortland ave., & finally turn left onto bonview st as she crossed the finish line to see the guys standing smiling like can't resist laughing_

_few minutes later..._

Gem finally arrives as the guys sing (except the girls where they can't resist to laugh)

_It's sad, so sad, it's a sad, sad situation_

Gem can't help it, as they all laugh like maniacs "yea yea yea..., i am so lucky since i found a gas station" he explained "congrats amigo" jun jun said, vanellope soon stand in front of gem "so shall we start the 2nd race?" vanellope asked "yea" gem replied as they go to the starting line, once that in few matter of seconds, they start for the rank

_During the 2nd race:_

_Both were neck still as they head southwest on bonview st toward eugenia ave., then gem took the lead in andover st, they drift sideways ontocortland ave., once that, their speed was 180 mph as they turn left onto bay shore blvd, traffic came the problem as they dodge along & then there was the intersection, they turn right for US-101 N, soon their top speed was unamously 200 mph plus & keep right on 1-80 E "i gotta focus, focus,focus" she thought in mind as she takes the lead, gem meanwhile was drinking a coke "man this kid was good" he thought as he race way through, they soon approach the golden state bridge (one of san fancisco's attractive places or attractions) but traffic was the same problem as they race way through, still could be worst when both cars accidentally scratch their sides which they dont like it "sweet mother monkey of all milk!, my dent!" she shouted while gem just grunts in dissappointment, in few inches soon, they got out of the GSB as they turn tight on 1-880 S & exit 37 toward 66th ave-zhone way, another clutch plays when both release their nitrous which they go faster over 220 mph plus!, but as they approach oracle arena, vanellope went first for the win, & she did, she was now #7 as gem ranks down & 5 amigos to go_

"wow dude, you won" terra said as she hugs vanellope around (which sadly the hood was not in put) as the guys was in shock, gem gave vanellope a whooping $200k (making it a $460k), both handshake in good sportmanship as they chat along, meanwhile the titans came out of the arena (because they watch a game) which beast boy was still sad "man, i wish i could see her again" he said "don't worry beast boy, you'll find her soon" robin explained "yea, i mean what happens if she was indeed in front of us?!" cyborg said as the titans cannot believe what they saw, the real terra whom she hugs vanellope, but luckily, gem peed his pants "um amigos, we got a problem..." he said while shaking his pointed fingers to the titans slowly "**HOLY SHIT!**" red said as terra once again see the titans another time as beast boy finally smiles, but since she doesn't want to be a heroine "I CAN'T GO BACK WITH THE TITANS!" she shouted as suddenly everyone was fleeing, terra told red to help her which he agree as they hop in her aventador as it starts to roll, the titans meanwhile are gonna chase them, which means the chase is on...

_During the chase (sorry if it's short):_

_The guys was chased by others like starfire & robin,but themost part is terra & red was chased by beastboy who determined to at least talk to her "PLS. TERRA!, I JUST WANNA HAVE A PEACEFUL TALK!" he shouted "I DON'T WANNA JOIN AGAIN WITH THE TITANS BECAUSE I HAVE BECOME A VILLAIN TO YOU ALL!, I WANNA HAVE A **NORMAL LIFE**!" she shouted back as red throws a bunch of tomatoes to beastboy which he dodges "i have told the guys to meet up back in chicago if we could shake them up" he said as terra nodded, pressed down the gas & rolls out, but beastboy was going faster, only idea left was like in the Most wanted 2012 game (where the racer need to cool down abit when evading cops and finding hide spots), so red formulated a clone jutsu of both the car & themselves as they change direction, BB followed the one on the right , while the chase is on around like an hour until the aventador had a large thud on the wall meaning they crashed, beastboy runs to them hurriedly as the titans gather up in circles for them, as beastboy see terra & red unconscious, he feels down as he gets them out, but worst case is that they are gone like dust, beastboy was shocked "it's a clone jutsu BB, they tricked us" robin hated to admit but it's true, beastboy was again sad & brokedown in tears "we were so close, SO CLOSE!" he said as cyborg tapped his back comforting "don't worry dude, we'll find them" he said as the titans head home_

_meanwhile..._

they finally escape from san francisco,the guys were rolling (gem in his one-77, vanellope in her zonda cinque, the guys in the ford svt & the father-daughter in her aventador) down a hot highway, as they head back to chicago, terra confess something "dad, i don't know now what to do, they seems wanna chase me, i wanna move on, having a normal life..." she said "Terra, it maybe sound stupid but if you really wanna move on, you must talk to them at least one last time when time comes" he explained "maybe dad...maybe..." she said as she sighs on it "i'm sorry beast boy..." she thought.


	15. Chapter 14- facing 6 & a happy bday

_Hey guys, chapter 14 has uploaded_

_as you all know, it's my birthday (well actually already **august 15** in asia while north america is august 14 because of timezone) so yep_

_i'm now **16 years old, **so thanks for those people greeted back_

the story manage to upload in time

_this might depicts the trips based on my bday plan (but failed)_

_anyways, enough of that, just read the story_

_this story was getting intense & vanellope was getting close_

* * *

Chapter 14- Facing #6 & A Happy Birthday

_In Chicago (August 11, 9:30 am)..._

The Gang came back from San Francisco after a run-away chase from the titans (except that the 6 amigos left on their destinations), Terra was just sittin' at the top of her Lamborghini feeling sad & confuse because she doesn't know now what to do since she saw beast boy once again, Red & Vanellope came by as they come in the car lot garage "hey fart feathers, hey dad..." she said "Hey terra" both replied "Why both of you were here?" she asked as she jumps out her Lamborghini "Well..., fart feathers & i wanna cheer you up about back in San Francisco, except that some new stocks of cars will arrived (meaning new cars)" he explained in which terra's mood lighten up a bit "Really?" she asked "Really, it's cool" he replied but suddenly, a door ball rang as vanellope heads to the door & opens up to reveal an ordinary guy with a hat & paperwork "Can i help ya?" she asked "well, is this red manalo's car lot garage?" he asked "Um wait" she said as she calls red loudly in which he hurriedly heads to the door "Red Manalo, That's my name" he said "Ok, your packages have arrived, sign here (points the sign place)" he said as red signs & shakes hands "OK, BRING IN THE VEHICLES!" he shouted as terra & vanellope stood beside red as some new rides came in the following:

_**Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 Roadster **_  
_**Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 '14 **_  
_**Lamborghini Reventon Roadster **_  
_**Lamborghini Aventador LP770-4 SV **_  
_**Ferrari 458 Spyder **_  
_**Ferrari 430 Scuderia 16M **_  
_**Ferrari 360 Spyder **_  
_**Ferrari FF **_  
_**Ferrari 550 Barchetta **_  
_**Pagani Zonda F Roadster **_  
_**Pagani Zonda F**_  
_** Audi R8 Spyder '14 **_  
_**Audi R8 Spyder GT **_  
_**Audi S7**_  
_** Aston Martin DBS **_  
_**Aston Martin Vantage S Roadster **_  
_**Aston Martin DB9 Volante **_  
_**Mercedes Benz SLS AMG Roadster **_  
_**Mercedes Benz SLS AMG Black Series **_  
_**Mercedes Benz SL55 AMG '06 **_  
_**Mercedes Benz SLR Roadster **_  
_**BMW M5 '08**_  
_** BMW M5 '13 **_  
_**Mclaren MP4-12C Spyder **_  
_**Mclaren F1 **_  
_**Bentley Continental ISR **_  
_**Bentley Continental Supersports **_  
_**Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport 16.4 **_  
_**Porsche 911 GT3 (991)**_  
_**Porsche 911 Turbo S (991)**_  
_**Porsche 911 Cabriolet Turbo (997)**_  
_**Jaguar F-Type**_  
_** Chevrolet Corvette Stingray (C7) '14**_  
_** Chevrolet Camaro Concept '14 **_  
_**Chevrolet Sonic RS **_  
_**Alfa Romeo Giuletta **_  
_**Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione **_  
_**Alfa Romeo Mito **_  
_**Alfa Romeo TZ3 Stradele **_  
_**Peel P50**_

Once that the cars parked in places, The guy leave, Both girls were amazed but since they got already a car, they cannot buy yet (however, they might be in the interes, or the backups if the current car they drive can no longer fix, so they can get up to 3 limit the cars they can get or owned) "So girls, how was the package?" he asked as they were awe struck (having drools) which red reacted "DON'T PUT THE DROOLS ON THE CARS!" he panics which they sip their drools back "GOOD DAD, it was overall a great cars with these performance machines" she said as red remembers something "I just been told that leandro moved to san diego since he finally found a place" he said as vanellope grins "congrats, he finally founds a home" she said which red nodded "Stinkbrain, I wanna face leandro now" she said as red knows to do by playing the video bio about him as the video plays which they watched

_(Background Music- Act A Fool)_  
_Name: Leandro Martin Macato _  
_Strengths: Circuits _  
_Vehicle: Mclaren F1 LM _  
_Description: Back in the middle between the back read windows was a skyrim logo & the rest is monster energy (based on the gymkhana rally car)_  
_Images Showing: him eating pizza's _  
_ him trying to hack a code_  
_ him holding a minecraft disc _  
_Bio:_  
_An average dude who somehow become one of the top racers, he is also one of red's friends who all met back in their prep years in the same school, this dude is smart on technologies like gem (except he can hack some codes), eating food without a hesitation & likes cool stuffs, this dude was also trained by red from being on what he is now,he has a car to match- his rare 1995 mclaren F1 LM & on a top of that, it's one of the fastest cars in the world, so be careful with this thing, it maybe old but it still got power or else you'll get cheesed_

_Tasks:_  
_13/14 races _  
_11/12 milestones_  
_ 3,720,900 bounty to earn_

Vanellope Knows what to do, which she is about to do it by going to her pagani, start it up, & heads out but not before waving goodbye to the father-daughter for a while

_in 2 hours & 35 minutes later..._

Terra was just reading Geology Book while red was baking a chocolate cake for dessert, as the oven rings meaning its cooked , he removes the cake & puts it in a table "eeooww, goodie" he said as he took a slice & eats it right away, but something's fishy when terra sniffs something as she stands up & reveals that she sniffs the cake badly "um dad, is that a chocolate cake?" she asked while look disgusted on the cake "pretty sure, why?" he asked as he finished up the slice he ate "um it's smells like a poop" she said, he was shock as his eyes went wide, sniffs the cake, drops his plate & reveal some flies & worms on the poop cake "FUCKING SHIT!" he panics as he goes to the toilet vomitting, this made terra laugh rolling on the floor "this is hilarious dad (laughs)" she said as her face was all red, until the sound of the pagani came back (which means fart feathers returned), terra stood up, runs to the door & opens it to see vanellope back "Hey dude, where's red?" she asked "um well in a bog..." she replied "why?" she asked "well..." she said while trying to resist laughing

_2 minutes later..._

Both girls laugh..., because they both find it hilarious, red soon emerged from the bathroom distraught "boy, this is so shitless right now (gagging)" he said as both girls stop laughing & stand up with a salute "by the way, here are the tasks i done red" she said as red reads it

_Races:_  
_Speedtrap- Bolingbrook to Dupage County Springbook Prairie (complete)- $19,000  
Lap Knockout- Morton Arboretum (complete)- $ 20,000  
Circuit- Hawthorne Chicago Golf Club (complete)- $19,500  
Circuit- Pierce Highlands (complete)- $21,000  
Drag- S Gary Ave. (complete)- $20,500  
Drag- US-20 W (complete)- $18,000  
URL- Elgin (complete)(4-series)- $60,000  
URL- Dundee (complete)(4-series)- $60,000_

_Milestones:_  
_Speedtrap 193 mph (complete)- 16,000  
Speedtrap 190 mph (complete)- 15,500  
Speedtrap 188 mph (not complete)- 14,000  
Infract 17 cops (complete)- 19,000  
Dodge 10 roadblocks (complete)(lvl.3)- 23,000  
Cost state 1.7 M (complete)- 18,000  
Dodge 9 EMP (complete)- 19,000  
Destroy 23 cops (complete)(lvl.3)- 22,000  
Pursuit duration of 30 minutes (complete)- 19,500  
Evasion duration of 15 minutes (complete)- 13,000  
Dodge 3 spike strip (complete)- 15,000  
Destroy a helicopter (complete)(helicopter-15,000)- 20,000  
Additional for doing a pursuit itself- 750,000_

_Total Cash: $698,000  
Total Bounty: 3,800,500_

Red immediately text leandro to inform about it, few minutes later, he received it as he reads it

_1st Race- Drag- Midway District _  
_2nd Race- Circuit- FWY_

"Come On stinkbrain, we got a blacklist to defeat" she said as she tried to pull red's hand (like a kid trying to pull the parent for seeing something) in which the 3 of them went outside (vanellope in her zonda cinque & the father-daughter in the daughter's aventador), started up the engines, & now heads off to san diego where leandro will wait

_In Midway district..._

Leandro was just waiting while eating a whopper outside the runway of midway district, as he finishes up his whopper, the 3 people arrived which make him smirk "yo dude" he said as they hi-5 each other, they all chat abit until "you ready vanellope?" he asked which she smiled "i'll be ready as i ever be" she told him so as they soon ride their cars, start them up & get ready themselves on the starting line, it was interesting because both cars have aerodynamic power & straight line, they would drive fast, in 3...2...1...go!, they went off the line

_During the 1st race:_

_Both were neck a neck as they were shifting gears & both did a 176 mph, leandro soon used the NOS in a wrong timing from the middle way as he goes faster which vanellope soon does the same but a better timing, leandro soon left behind as vanellope took the lead & both did a 210 mph, as they were getting close on the way, leandro was getting close (few inches) to her as the air goes through, but sadly vanellope crossed the finish line 1st, but they would have to brake hard because of their too much speed as the freeway would soon end, it did as both of their brake calibers were red & very hot, they would have to cool it down for a while, few minutes later, it cools down already "good race kiddio, follow me for the 2nd race" he said as he rides his car, start it up & goes to the location of the 2nd race (which shortstack followed)_

_Back to the Father-Daughter..._

They were at Wendy's (eating baconator & baked potato) as they chat, terra remembers something "oh yea by the way, dad" she shouted as red looks confuse "hmm?" he looks at her daughter worriedly while eating her baconator "2 days left is your birthday! HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY DAD!" she said which he smiles "thanks terra..." he said as he rattl up her hair which she brushed off playfully until something personal "say dad, have you fall in love with someone else?" she asked eagerly which red was shock as he spits his drink on the window & blushed hard "NO!" he tries to deny but terra is no fool alright (judging by her dad's presence) "really?, i think i know her name, is it um-? she was cut off by red's hand holding her mouth "Don't tell to anyone, i could tell ya some, if you do, you'll be grounded got it?" he asked which she nodded eagerly "Ok, it all starts..." he started

_Back to the 2 racers..._

They revved up their engines, once the traffic light turned green, KABOOM they start the 2nd race

_During the 2nd race:_

_Lap 1:_  
_This proved to be crucial, it's so traffic that they were even in a compete level of a rivalry like, as they are still in san diego fwy, leandro took the lead which vanellope was right behind & focus back on the race as they pass mission hills, it was terrifying until they approach the corner going to mission valley fwy, they did as they drift & now in mission valley fwy (passed crowned plaza san diego) & soon, they are neck a neck while shifting gears & dodge a lot of traffic on the way, both did their top speeds but possibly lower it as they go to the corner going to cabrillo fwy, & they did, it was tough, but leandro took the lead again, few seconds later, they drift to san diego fwy & went fast as they passed over W. laurel st, leandro finish lap 1 while vanellope did the same because she follows up_

_Lap 2:_  
_Nothing new (same over)_

_Lap 3:_  
_Few minutes later..., they are now in cabrillo fwy because they already passed san diego fwy & mission valley fwy, both will need to get fast if they want to win, as they drift to san diego fwy, vanellope took the opportunity to lead & pressed her NOS as she went faster while a shocking leandro just drive fast because he is getting close, in few inches later..., she crossed the line_

She wins this series, results?- she is now #6 while leandro ranked down to #7, **2 amigos out (Gem & Leandro) & 4 to go (Paul, Vincent, Dae & Jun Jun)**

They went to alamo rent a car for a stop "congrats dude, you won & your getting close" he salute as vanellope did the same "oh, here's your reward" he said as he handed her $225k (making the total of $923k) once that, both handshake in respect, soon leandro got a text as he reads & closed "well, we should go back to chicago, red told me they were headed back" he said which she nodded as they ride their respective cars, starting up their engines, once that, they head now back to chicago...

_Back in chicago (August 12, 8:00 PM)..._

Red was packing some stuff on the luggage, both girls were confuse "Dad, what were ya doin?" she asked as red smirks "oh um, since my bday is coming, i wanna visit my home country- philippines" he said both girls were confuse & out of nowhere the amigos were excited "pardon me but what's & where is philippines?" she asked as red chuckled & kneel down "well, philippines is a country that is in asia, it's also our home country where we were born there & met back there" he explained as terra became curious "is it more fun in the philippines?" she asked which red himself & the amigos "YES OF COURSE, EVERY COUNTRY DESERVES THAT TOO" they said together "i see..." she said as red stands while putting the hood on "hey where are you going?" she asked "going for a walk...alone...see ya" he said as he heads out, this would give terra a chance to gather everyone in circles to make a plan

_In Downtown Chicago (9:00 PM)..._

Red meanwhile was just walking down the streets in the windy city (wearing a hood on while using his iphone 5 & beats wireless), he was usually quiet as he sits on a bench, he opens photos to see him with a girl? smiling together?... "(sigh) love hurts..." he thought in mind as he change the icon to music change into 80's love song, going into his mind...

_The next day...(August 13, 3:00 AM)..._

They were now in the plane as they will flight to manila, philippines, they were in 1st class hehehe

_The day they arrived (August 14, 9:00 PM because of timezone)..._

They were in a van because they would go to a hotel, terra was amazed on the beauty scenery of the philippines while shortstack eats candy (of course!)

_In Heritage Hotel (Pasay City, Philippines, 9:40 PM)..._

They got already a room for them because they were many, but once they arrived in their room & fix things up,they were all head to sleep...

_The Big Day (**August 15**, 6:00 AM)..._

Red was just having a peaceful sleep, but the sound of the alarm clock would be annoying as he press the button to shut it of, when he opens his eyes slowly "SURPRISE!, HAPPY BIRTHDAY RED" everyone shouted as red smiles, terra hugs his dad with kisses "everyone may think that your a good guy, but your better than that, because you are the best dad i ever had in my life" she said as both father-daughter hug tightly which everyone made aww & applause "so shall we go around pasay city?" he said which everyone agrees (even both girls dont know pasay)

_**Pics showing during the BDAY:**_

_**All of them in the MOA earth globe  
The amigos in the ferris wheel  
All of them in Ice skating (red, paul & dae slipped which terra laughs)**_  
_**All of them in Burger King (eating more than 50 burgers)**_  
_**Vanellope in a candy shop  
Terra in forever 21 (looks not satisfied on cloths as she tries on)**_  
_**The Amigos in a 3D world  
All of them in sports shops (red's smelling the kobe 7, terra imitates like smart on Lebron X P.S Elite, vanellope tries a baseball bat, dae wears a headband, leandro buying a badminton racket alongside ivan who's getting jordan 28 & the rest were checking)**_  
_**All of them in star bucks  
All of them playing Hide-&-Seek  
All of them trying lightsabers (dae accidentally brokes one)**_  
_**Red in a collector's toy shop  
All of them were Walking  
All of them taking pics behind the insignia  
All of them in MOA Arena  
All of them in Star city (red was screaming scarely on a roller coaster, the amigos & vanellope in other good rides, terra smiling with peace sign)**_  
_**All of them in san miguel by the bay  
All of them in Aerospace Museum of the Philippine Air Force  
All of them in Aliw Theater/DZRH Radio Station  
All of them in Cultural Center of the Philippines (they all run because of ghosts)**_

_**End of pics**_

They were all in the **seaside** from MOA (red & the amigos were eating baconator, vanellope is drinking a star bucks & terra just gaze the sea & sunset with beats on), red received a lot of gifts, but overall it's good trip "what a magnificent view, it's beautiful..." terra said as she smiles & others agree "it's good to be home once more" red exclaimed "you're right dude, it's good to be home..." the amigos said together "well we better go back to the hotel" red said which they agree

_In Heritage Hotel (Pasay City, Philippines, 12:00 AM)..._

Vanellope & the amigos (except the father-daughter) were already sleeping because both were in the balcony "Dad, i have to admit that philippines is a good country, wanna go back still" she said as red was surprise "really?" he asked "really.." she replied as red nodded "don't worry, once we came back here, we could go other regions like **baguio, manila, tagaytay, cavite & many more around this country**" he explained as both were gazing the city in night (it's cool to see something at night ^_^) until "when will you confess her dad?" she asked as the father went silent & looks to her "i don't know... besides, she lives in this country" he said as terr soon listens "because for almost 2 years, i didn't confess her because i'm a coward, plus she maybe wasn't ready for this once i tell her how i feel" he explained sadly "love hurts..."he said as the daughter grew closer "cheer up dad, love is strong & never ends, you told me that right?" she asked which he nodded "good, i think it's time for you to tell how you really feel to her" she suggested as it happens, red was in silent "should i mention the name?" she asked in which he nodded sideways but silent "ok... (yawns) i'll go now to sleep, night dad & happy birthday (kiss on the cheek)" she said as she heads to her bed & sleeps immediately, red meanwhile, was just staring the city with a coke in can "(sighs) i think it's time fo me to tell how i feel for her when time comes" he said while slurping a coke...

_**love really hurts...**_


	16. Chapter 15- facing 5 & Love

_hey guys, chapter 15 had arrived_

_this one is different because of romance_

_& sorry, it's BBTerra (i support that couple) , Not BBRae, so no harsh comments sorry_

_3 amigos down & 3 to go is more intensive in same way if miami heat can do a 3peat_

there are some references from each movie or show (notably the roof scene from the simpsons)

_enough of that, love boat begins here now_

* * *

Chapter 15: Facing #5 & Love

_In Jump city (or rather San Francisco, 8:30 pm)..._

Beastboy & Cyborg were playing **UMVC3** on cyborg's xbox 360 (BB used deadpool, iron fist & firebrand while cyborg used vergil, chun li & nemesis t-type) while kid flash watches them with a popcorn on his hand, it seems that beastboy would lose because he was so depress since terra (u know what happen), & it did "BOO YA!, i won hahaha" cyborg said with a victory pose, beastboy seems not in a mood (more depress i say) "(grunts & give kid flash the controller) here, tag me out, i'm off alone" he said sarcastically as he storm out on his depression, kid flash was so confuse & realize "don't tell me it's terra again..." he said "just give him time alone, besides, wanna have a match?" he said "you bet i'm on!" he said as they get ready

_Few minutes later..._

"Aw Damn it" cyborg said as he lose several match with kid flash (because he was the fastest kid alive) "hahaha, i'm the fastest kid alive" he said "yeah yeah yeah..." cyborg said

_Back to Beastboy..._

He was walking on the hallway, no longer doing nothing "i need to talk robin..." he thought as he saw his leader closing a door he came in which BB runs to him "robin, i need to talk to you personally" he asked which he nodded as they head to...

_At the top of the tower..._

Robin listen carefully on what beastboy will say "(sigh) dude, ever since terra was gone, you know that i'm the beastboy you know right?" he asked which he nodded "ugh skip to the point, i really can't fight it anymore, all i ask is that will you allow me to find her?" he beggingly asked, robin had to decide, but since he can't let beastboy down "Alright, i might give ya the chance" he stated it as beastboy hugs him "thanks robin, i'm counting on you" he said "no problem buddy, but only restriction is that u can't use your powers outside, otherwise, slade or any villains here might follow you, so be undercover, got it?" he asked as beastboy salute "Oh & tag cyborg along if he don't mind, now get ready yourself" he said as beastboy runs down

Back to cyborg...

he listen what beastboy telling him which he agreed "this is a roadtrip., but i can't use my T-car, how will we use something that we can't be detected?" he asked until robin arrived "I just got rumors that the titans east found terra, here's the pic (shows the pic)" he said as beastboy was filled with joy "yea!, where is she?" he asked "that might be a problem, she is in chicago,illinois" he replied as cyborg was shock "CHICAGO!?" he shouted as he google map it "it would take us 3 days if we had stops!, how are we gonna get there?" he asked, beastboy was thinking until "i got it!" he said as both were confuse...

_In the titans garage..._

the 3 titans were opening the light to see something covered with a sheet beside the T-car, BB removes it to reveal a black lamborghini aventador lp700-4 roadster, both titans were impress as it was BB's car "nice ride beastboy" robin said "thanks robin" he said as both were hoping in while robin opens the gate "careful titans, enemies might follow you, so be on your guard & never use any of your powers got it?" he asked which they both salute as he start the engine, while that, he puts the roof one "good luck beastboy, go find your** true love**" he said as beastboy grin & heads out on a trip to find terra

_In Red's house (Chicago, 8:00 am)_

3 days ago, They went back from Philippines, red & the amigos must head to oklahoma city to fix paul's house from that hurricane thingy while vanellope was on her tasks, terra was all alone again, she plays the video again about the blacklist #5

_(Background Music: Ridin' Dirty)_  
_Name: Adrielle Paul Costillas _  
_Strengths: Escaping Pursuits _  
_Vehicle: SRT Viper GTS _  
_Description: Everything based on the GT3 version (decals included) with added 2 thunder emblems on the hood each side while in the roof was an assassin's creed logo Images Showing: him trying to eat the XBOX 360 controller _  
_ him in assassin form _  
_ him eating Lays _  
_Bio:_  
_An average dude who somehow become one of the top racers, he is also one of red's friends who all met back in their prep years in the same school, this dude was known for being an assassin (because he was an assassin), doesn't practice or hanging with chicks, he got the snake bite back when dodge announce the new viper, which he bought it last year, this viper was more a snake time, meaning more aggression, more muscle, more power but have cup holders than the lexus LFA which was expensive of the 2 but doesn't have cup holder, ipod connector & bluetooth, if you say pink sucks, your dead to him because he likes pink_

_Tasks:_  
_14/14 races _  
_12/12 milestones _  
_5,835,000 bounty to earn_

She then turned off the bio video as she sighs of boredness, then reading geology book while listening music with her beats on, Vanellope soon arrived in the garage from those tasks "Hey terra" she greeted "Hey vanellope" she greeted back "how's everything?" terra asked "good good good, by the way, here are the tasks i done lately" she said as she handed to terra a paper which she reads it

_Races:_  
_Lap Knockout- Lewis university airport (complete)- $22,500  
Lap Knockout- Chicago land speedway (complete)- $21,000  
Drag- Lewis university airport. (complete)- $22,500  
Drag- US-52 (complete)- $20,000  
URL- New lenox (complete)(5-series)- $63,500  
URL- Minooka (complete)(5-series)- $63,500_

_Milestones:_  
_Speedtrap 195 mph (complete)- 18,000  
Speedtrap 193 mph (complete)- 17,500  
Speedtrap 191 mph (complete)- 16,000  
Infract 20 cops (complete)- 19,000  
Dodge 12 roadblocks (complete)(lvl.3)- 25,000  
Cost state 2.0 M (complete)- 20,000  
Dodge 11 EMP (complete)- 20,000  
Destroy 25 cops (complete)(lvl.3)- 25,000  
Pursuit duration of 33 minutes (complete)- 21,500  
Evasion duration of 18 minutes (complete)- 16,000  
Dodge 5 spike strip (complete)- 17,000  
Destroy 3 helicopter (complete)- 30,000  
Additional for doing a pursuit itself- 1,300,000_

_Total Cash: $1,135,500  
Total Bounty: 5,958,500_

"What were you waiting for?" terra asked as they both smile racing to their cars, start their engines, & drive now to OKC in order face blacklist #5 & amigo #3- paul

_In Paul's wrecked house..._

All were constructing his house after it was a victim from that hurricane thing 2 months ago, on the top of the roof was red, dae & paul whom they will fix the roof, red was struggling on the nail trying to steady it "**steady(3x)...**" he focus as the other 2 were focus on their eyes to him, as he gets ready, he raise accidentally hit it in his eye which the other 2 laughing because its hilarious while red scream in pain "that's what you called **sharingan**" dae exclaimed as red removes the hammer from his eye & stares them, he accidentally activates the **_real sharingan_** from red that both amigos stop laughing "damn it, i activate my sharingan, it's not yet ready to use it even its fully matured & hss the mangekyo sharingan" he muttered as he hears his phone ringing from a text name terra whom she told him that vanellope will now face paul, red grins "dude, looks like your ranks are going down, shortstack here will now face you, so ready up the viper" he explained which paul was shock, gives a piece of paper that he told him to text it, run's down the roof & head towards his viper, once he start it up, he now heads to his location, red meanwhile reads the paper

_1st Race- Circuit- Tinker AFB_  
_ 2nd Race- Speedtrap- Thunder Town_

_In Tinker AFB..._

Both girls were waiting at the starting line, until they heard a sound going to them, it appears to be paul who does a donut impression & heads toward the starting line "no chit chat time, let's do this (grins)" he said as vanellope does the same, hopping in her pagani & start up, terra meanwhile was so hungry so she would head out finding some place to eat, both were doing burnouts & revving up, once the countdown ended, they went off the line

_During the 1st race:_

_Lap 1:_  
_Both were in the freeway doing a 199 mph as the straight goes on, but few KM later, they drift right on near se 5th st, both were powersliding long period until drifting U-Turn in tower rd,both were neck a neck again in alert rd, as soon they were no longer alert rd, they drift again going to not so straight runway, paul soon got the opportunity to take the lead followed by vanellope behind him while drifting a figure of 8, once they done that, they drift right into now so straight runway cause both were doing now in their top speed they can reach, as they were in west dr, they pull out their handbrakes to make a U-turn into A ave., as they apporach 1st st. they dodge some airplanes, cargo haulers, or anything like that going south st, they did & both drift to air depot as paul finish lap 1 for the lead followed by vanellope_

_Lap 2:_  
_Nothing new (same again)_

_Lap 3:_  
_Same again..._

_Lap 4:_  
_Again..._

_Lap 5:_  
_This was more intense because they were fighting their way in 1st st for the lead, but it did after vanellope finally took the lead, she used the NOS & attacks fast as she soon approach air depot, she crossed the line, followed by paul whom the latter was surprise_

They both stop their cars if they don't wanna have accidents, once that, their brake calibers were steaming & very hot with red appearance, while they cool it off "after this, follow me for the 2nd race got it?" he asked as he hops in his viper & drive to the next location followed by vanellope

_On to Terra..._

she was at a table in _Krispy kreme_ eating 5 donuts **_(oreo, choco 2x kreme, choco iced with sprnkles, hersheys cookies & kreme, & original glaze)_** & **_coke_ **while she listen music again with her beats on, as she keeps eating her donuts, she wondered if beastboy finds her, is she gonna run away again?, she have to think first because its time for her to tell him the truth when time comes of course even if it means to hurt herself

_On to Red & the amigos_

They All Finally build paul's wrecked house after that hurricane as they chat & drink coffee "dude, why do we have to make his house pink?" red asked "well it's his favorite" dae said "besides, it will be odd" gem said as all were nodded in agreement as they look his house

_Back to the Racers..._

they rev up, once the traffic light turned green, they went off the line...

_During the 2nd race:_  
_Paul was in the lead after a good start from chesapeake energy arena followed by vanellope, as they pass brick town, they hit the 1st speed camera (Paul- 72 mph, Vanellope- 73 mph) & both went into N mickey mantle dr, as they pass native roots market, they hit the 2nd one (Paul- 130 mph, Vanellope- 129 mph) while heading towards for the 4th one is in civic center music hall & they hit it (Paul- 145 mph, Vanellope- 153 mph), they both drift going to N shartel ave., they both go fast, few KM later, they drift right into NW 9thst & pass not only ST anthony hospital but also they hit the 5th one (Paul- 158 mph, Vanellope- 160 mph), then they change directions from a corner to N walker Ave., there was now the circle road & both were alternative (paul drifts to the left & vanellope drifts to the right), another few km later, they change direction to NW 11th st, passing cafe do brasil & the 6th one (Paul- 160 mph, Vanellope- 162 mph), this soon corner is a tricky one, they have to do a zig-zag drift & back NW 11th st, which they did & they were back on track, they change corner again as they approach the railroad, suddenly, a train was on their tails, as both were screaming to deaths by staying alive, the train was about to hit them both but luckily they change cporner to NW 4th st going downtown, as they pass dowell center parking garage, they hit the 7th one (Paul- 180 mph, Vanellope- 193 mph) & drifting to N hudson Ave., while going straight, they drift going to W reno ave. as they hit the last one (Paul- 140 mph, Vanellope- 148 mph), they both pressed their NOS, go fast to the finish line back in chesapeake energy arena, & they crossed the line as both stop their cars, once that, they went to see the results_

_**Paul (viper)- 1105 mph  
Vanellope (zonda)- 1141 mph**_

Vanellope was celebrating cause she defeated #5 which means paul ranks down to #6 as paul was shock in despair & speaks not english on swearing himself "_**che cazzo (facepalmed), ho perso ... Io non sono un grande disonore, huhuhuhu, maledizione ...**_ **_(what the fuck (facepalmed), i lost...i'm no big disgrace, huhuhuhu, goddamn it...)"_ **he said sadly, Vanellope pat his shoulder to cheer up cause she will treat both of them, which paul was happy because no matter the ranks, he is still one of the top racers rather than razor whom he is no longer a blacklist, they were now driving to...

_In S Agnew Ave..._

they were at cattlemen's steakhouse (Vanellope had a sundae while Paul had steak with fries), they had a chat on life, video games, rides, even pink 0.o & etc., until "oh yea,thanks for the treat & here's your reward" he said as he handed her a $250k (making the total of $1,385,500) as both shakehands until his phone was ringing, he see it was a text from red whome he said that the amigos & red himself will return to chicago while also told terra go back to chicago, he told vanellope that they should head back now to chicgo by eating their meals fast, going outside to their respective rides, starting up & both were now going to chicago...

_On to Beastboy & Cyborg (chicago downtown)..._

They were eating at a japanese restaurant (beastboy of course eat tofu while cyborg eats sushi), as they talk along "man, we're in the right place but where could she be?" beastboy said as cyborg notice what he said "dude (munch), can you remember what she drives?" he asked as beastboy tries to remember it, which he did "yea, a Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4..." he replied as cyborg analyse it "it could be here somewhere..." he said as both guys finish up "BOO YAH!, the search begins" he said as both titans headed outside to Beastboy's toy, hop in, starting up & drives now to find her...

_In Red's house (7:00 pm)..._

Dae & Red were playing** UMVC3** (Red used Ghost rider, Strider hiryu & Zero in Megaman X costume while Dae used Vergil, Wolverine & Shuma gorath), it was endless as neither both got wins & losses, the amigos were watchin while terra just smile "geez, this sure is one endless match..." she thought as vanellope came in & watch "dude, what are they playing?" she asked as jun jun turned around "Ultimate Marvel 3" he replied as vanellope nodded "looks interesting" she thought as she watched, this could take an hour

_Back To Beastboy & Cyborg (8:00 pm)..._

they arrive in a house what appears to be red's "you sure this is the place?" beastboy asked "positive, (points out) there is the aventador they were talking about" cyborg replied as they look what appears to be terra's aventador as they look satisfied "nice ride she got..." he thought as they go to the door, before doorbell it "(deep breath) i can do this" he said as he pressed the button DING DONG, they waited as they hear afootstep, when the door opens, it's terra who's expression was from happy to sad "oh...hello cyborg, hey beastboy..." she said in a different tone, this time around she will not run away "listen, i need to talk to you beastboy, cyborg get inside, my dad might feel you welcome here, they're playing UMVC3" she explained as cyborg was excited & heads inside to watch, beastboy & terra went outside as they go to the roof...

_In the roof..._

Both were silent (awkward...) until few seconds "so beastboy, how's your hero life?" she asked "(sigh) well same over except i'm not the beastboy i used to be..." he replied as terra's eyes was widen "oh...i get it..." she said as she looks to the stars, as beastboy stares to her "you got to do it'" he thought as it happens "terra, there's something i need to tell" he said as she turns to stare him worried "what?" she asked as beastboy holds her hand & both stare to each other "look, ever since your gone, we're trying to say we're sorry for what we did to you, we forgive you for a long time because you are still a friend, even if you done something evil, you redeem yourself, you saved us from the volcano..., you are still a titan for us" he explained as terra was surprise & shock "really?" she asked "really..." he said, suddenly, she burst into tears & hugs him which surprise him "i'm so sorry beastboy, i've been so evil that i hurt my real friends!, slade is a monster!" she said as beastboy pat her while his heart was beating so fast telling it's time "terra, there's one more & most important" he said as terra now stares to him with her tears streaming in her cheeks as she listens "ever since i first look at you & met you, you were the most beautiful, funny, kind, caring & amazing girl i ever met (even if your evil or not), i was so happy with you around, but when you sacrificed into a stone or cannot remember me, my heart was shattered into 2, once that, i couldn't sleep, eat, play, or even focus, i kept this to myself for a long time" he explained as terra was now worried "what i'm trying to say is that for the rest of my life, i love you" he finally said it as terra was shock, tears still streaming & blushed "yea, i wanna give everything all i got just for you, my life will not be complete without you" he said for silence, he wipes terra's tears "i love you terra..." he said as terra now finally he confess hugs him "beastboy, i feel the same way too, my heart tells me that you are the one, the one who will be there for me, i promise i'll never harm my friends again, especially you because i love you too..." she said as both stare eye to eye & leaned forward, after all these years, they finally kiss (lips to lips) with fireworks & BGM "**_Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now by Jefferson Starship_**" while also showing flashbacks when they were together (like in the show)

_Verse 1:_  
_Looking in your eyes I see a paradise  
This world that I've found is too good to be true  
Standing here beside you want so much to give you  
This love in my heart that I'm feeling for you_

_Let 'em say we're crazy, I don't care about that  
Put your hand in my hand baby, don't ever look back  
Let the world around us just fall apart  
Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart_

_Chorus:_  
_And we can build this thing together Standing strong forever,  
nothing's gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers,  
we'll still have each other  
Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now, oh no_

_Verse 2:_  
_I'm so glad I found you, I'm not gonna lose you  
Whatever it takes to stay here with you  
Take it to the good times, see it through the bad times  
Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do_

_Let 'em say we're crazy, what do they know?_  
_Put your arms around me baby, don't ever let go  
Let the world around us just fall apart  
Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart_

_(Chorus)_

_Ooh, all that I need is you,  
all that I ever need  
All that I want to do is hold you forever,  
ever and ever_

_(Chorus 4x)_

_Hey baby, I know, hey baby,  
nothing's gonna stop us Hey baby,  
woo hoo, nothing, hey baby  
Nothing's gonna stop us now yeah_

Its what you called magic (sort of...) "well it's about time" cyborg & red said it together suprisingly as both release their kiss & sees everyone on top,"DAD!" feeling embarrased "it's ok, go on" vanellope & red said together as beastboy sighs "can i ask you terra to be my girlfriend?" he asked as terra was now the happiest girl alive "ARE YOU KIDDING?!, OF COURSE I WANNA BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" she shouted as both smiled & hug while everyone were applauding & crying (notably cyborg, red, dae, & jun jun) as both were now official in relationship, red & vanellope walks over towards them "terra, you are now fully grown, now you finally got yourself a boyfriend, don't worry i'm not mad, i'm proud of you because i'm still your dad" he said as both father-daughter hug which amigos were now crying "don't worry dad, your the only family member i got whom i still care" she said as vanellope congratulate her, red turns now to beastboy who was nervous "sorry sir if did that, i really love your daughter because she was the one for me" he explain shivering, red don't know what to say but he hugs him "i'm officially allowed you to have a relationship with my daughter, but promise me be good to her or else" he said which beastboy nodded "good then" he said as red & vanellope goes toward to the amigos to give them time "so does that mean your-" he was cut off by terra shush him up with her finger "yes, i'm still a titan" she said as beastboy remembers something as he gets something from the pocket, it's the heart shape box he made for her & the butterfly hair clip, he put it to her hair by fixing it as terra looks it "how do i look?" she asked "beautiful in my eyes, terra..." he said as she was blushing "so what now?" she asked "well how 'bout a kiss for my one & only girlfriend-you" he said with a grin as she smiles "you bet i do!' she said as they kiss once more while everyone watches...

this is **LOVE 3 **


	17. Chapter 16- facing 4 & lightsabers

_hey guys, chapter 16 is up_

_as it predicted, there is 3 new characters that you expect or don't expect_

_i do apologize for this but i'll try to keep patch up for my next story_

_plus i did manage to alter the 2 new characters in this (the other wasn't)_

_so yea_

_4 amigos down & 2 to go is very getting close to #1_

_let's start it (i thank smokescreen2814 for helping me again) _

* * *

Chapter 16: Facing #4 & lightsabers

_In Times Square, New York (8:00 pm)..._

Donald was joined by Goofy & His Friend, A spiky brunette hair with black shirt & shorts with a hood on the back & Yellow hyperdunks named Sora (from the kingdom hearts) in a bench on the view of time square, they were eating ice cream (salt ice cream from KH2) "(slurps) oh boy, oh boy, this is yummy" donald said as they eat their ice cream along "listen donald, i'm looking this guy named red" he asked as donald was surprise hearing red's name "yea! i know him alright!" he said "well here's the thing: he is my adopted dad" he said as goofy dropped his ice cream "WAH?" they shouted as sora nodded seriously "Red better soon explain yourself" donald thought as sora was confuse "why?" he asked as both stare each other & inhale deeply "sora, you also got an adoptive sister" he said as sora was surprise this time "I HAVE AN ADOPTIVE SISTER TOO?!" he asked loudly as both nodded "what's her name?" he asked "Terra" goofy replied as sora calm down & sat "terra?" he asked "yea" both replied as they keep talking soon...

_In Red's house (Chicago,illinois)..._

Vanellope & Cyborg were playing UMVC3, it seems cyborg was winning as he finally does hyper combo K.O, vanellope was glitching out of disappointment "BOO YAH!" he said as vanellope goes out of the couch & heads to bathroom while paul replaced her as they play again, meanwhile, Beastboy & terra were on the carlot garage (both were checking rides),as both were check if their is anyone, they were cuddling & make out "you know beastboy, i wanna do this for long time" she said as beastboy smiles "same to you babe, i love you" he said as she blushed "i love you too" she replied as they kiss or make out

_3 minutes later..._

They were still making out, all of a sudden "GOT'CHA!" vanellope shouted out of nowhere (she glitched) as their face was priceless (like robin & starfire in teen titans movie when rather ironically beastboy surprise them), vanellope look to them & she was suspecting "you 2 make out do you?" she asked, both feel embarrassed & blushed "it's ok, i'm messing with ya, you 2 are already a couple" she said as both were lighten up "so vanellope that's what they call you, what are you gonna do now?" he asked "ah well, gonna check the bio video of blacklist # 4" she replied as beastboy was confuse "blacklist?" he asked as terra hugs him "well, it's one of the best street racers & the most wanted cops to arrest them" she explain "oh ok" he said as vanellope (followed by those 2 couple) soon watches the bio video of Blacklist #4

_(Background Music: Fast Lane)_  
_Name: Vincent Anthony Poblete _  
_Strengths: Everything on Cops to stay alive _  
_Vehicle: Mercedes Benz SLR 722 Edition _  
_Description: Silver color with GTB Bodykits, alex murcer's blade on the hood & the rest monster energy decals_  
_Images Showing: him trying to consume anyone  
him tries to annoy red  
him eating burger  
Bio:  
An average dude who somehow become one of the top racers, he is also one of red's friends who all met back in their prep years in the same school, this dude was known for martial arts master, a consumer, loving burgers like leandro, & laughs maniacly, his passion on mercedes benz does make him one of the kind,he got the SLR 722 edition last unit (boy he was lucky), this thing was a monster for very expensive styling of a supercar  
Tasks:  
14/16 races  
12/14 milestones  
7,945,000 bounty to earn_

Vanellope soon ride's her pagani & heads out as both couple wae goodbye "so terra, remember our first date when we met before slade?" he asked while staring to her as she frowns "yea..., the time i betrayed ya for slade... i feel so stupid..." she uttered herself as he gives a pat on her back "hey it's ok, past is past" he said as she feels happy again "why you asked by the way?" she asked as he smirks "well, i was wondering if we could have this time our real first date?" he asked confidently as terra gave a kiss on his cheeks "YEE HAY!, FINALLY A REAL DATE!, but where?" she asked "since vanellope will face #4 in new york, i was thinking new york" he explained as both couple smiled "ok then, a date is good then" she said as her head rest to his shoulder which he smiles

_In 2 hours & 47 minutes later..._

Vanellope came back as she saw the 2 lovebirds sleeping as she smirks, she doesn't wanna disturb them but since she got a job to do "HEY LOVEBIRDS!, WAKE UP YOUR MALOSES!" she shouted as both woke slowly "finally, by the way, here are the tasks i've done lately" she said as she handed to the both couples paper & reads it

_Races:_  
_Drag- S Brainard Ave. (complete)- $24,500_  
_Circuit- Chicago Midway International Airport version 1 (complete)- $24,000_  
_URL- Riverside (complete)(6-series)- $68,000_  
_URL- Chicago Heights (complete)(6-series)- $68,000_  
_Speedtrap- University Park to Thornton (not complete)- $23,000_  
_Lap Knockout- Country Club Hill (not complete)- $22,500_

_Milestones:_  
_Speedtrap 197 mph (complete)- 20,000_  
_Speedtrap 193 mph (complete)- 19,500_  
_Speedtrap 191 mph (complete)- 18,000_  
_Speedtrap 189 mph (not complete)- 16,000_  
_Speedtrap 188 mph (not complete)- 15,500_  
_Infract 22 cops (complete)- 21,000_  
_Dodge 15 roadblocks (complete)(lvl.3)- 27,000_  
_Cost state 2.25 M (complete)- 23,000  
Dodge 13 EMP (complete)- 23,000  
Destroy 28 cops (complete)(lvl.3)- 27,000  
Pursuit duration of 35 minutes (complete)- 23,500  
Evasion duration of 20 minutes (complete)- 19,000  
Dodge 6 spike strip (complete)- 19,000  
Destroy 4 helicopter (complete)- 32,000  
Additional for doing a pursuit itself- 999,500_

_Total Cash: $1,570,000_  
_Total Bounty: 7,951,000_

Beastboy was impress by the fact that the kid was very good "you got skills kiddo, by the way terra, your dad text me this..." he handed her his phone as she reads the text coming from her dad (who was in new york with vincent, dae, leandro, & gem)

_1st Race- Circuit- New york, New york_  
_2nd race- Drag- Central park_

"so terra, wanna start our date there already?" he asked which she gets close "definitely, we must inform paul, jun jun & cyborg about this" she said as the 3 nodded & heads to the elevator

_To Paul..._

he was loosing badly in UMVC3 to cyborg "goddamn you bitch!" he said as cyborg laughs while jun jun just watched them, the elevator rang as the 3 runs to them "guys, we're heading to big apple because vanellope will now face vincent" she said as both amigos jump out their feets (because they were now excited to see in action) as they run to their rides (jun jun however must ride with cyborg on paul's viper because he forgat his hennessey back in L.A), terra meanwhile tried to tur hr aventador which her expression was sad "what's wrong?" he asked "my aventador ran out of juice..." she said as her head heel on the steering wheel until beastboy "i'll be back.." he hops out the aventador making terra confuse, few minutes later, she heard a sound revving, it appears to be beastboy's aventador roadster which terra was shocked "no way..." she said speechless while beastboy grinned "i have ways, this boy is been with me, hop in babe" he said as she hops in & soon they drive now to new york...

_To red & donald duck (new york city)_

they were in a street near the soda machine, red seems to know now that sora was his adopted son (which the amigos were feeling different because he has 2 adopted kids), but everything went on "so sora, what do you want to do?" he asked (for me, its kinda odd) "i wanna see my what you called adoptive sister" he replied with a smile as the guys choked on their drinks "how will you explain that dude?" they asked which he was still thinking...

_In Times Square..._

she was waiting in the middle of times square, paul, jun jun & cyborg were in suits in 80's with magician's hat singing _new york, new york by frank sinatra_

**Start spreadin' the news, I'm leavin' today**  
**I want to be a part of it**  
**New York, New York**  
**These vagabond shoes, are longing to stray**  
**Right through the very heart of it**  
**New York, New York**

**I want to wake up, in a city that never sleeps**  
**And find I'm king of the hill**  
**Top of the heap**

**These little town blues, are melting away**  
**I'll make a brand new start of it**  
**In old New York**  
**If I can make it there, I'll make it anywhere**  
**It's up to you, New York..New York**

**New York...New York**  
**I want to wake up, in a city that never sleeps**  
**And find I'm A number one, top of the list**  
**King of the hill, A number one...**

**These little town blues, are melting away**  
**I'll make a brand new start of it**  
**In old New York**  
**If I can make it there, I'll make it anywhere**  
**It's up to you, New York..New York New York!**

Vanellope laughed as she thought it was hilarious, until that the merc has arrived (which is vincent) as he wait up in the starting line, rev up their engines , once the traffic light goes green, they went off the line...

_During the 1st race:_  
_Lap 1:_  
_Vincent was in the lead as he was followed by vanellope, as they were in 7th ave., they were drifting to central park s, while shifting gears & both done 180 mph, they would approach now 59 st-columbus circle, in spite that they drift half the circle going to 8th ave., but sadly vincent is still in the lead, as they pass cake boss cafe, its now tie to tie, few inches later, they drift to w 31st st as both pass madison square garden (they even almost crash some vendors on the street), both were doing 183 mph while shifting gears, as they drift to 5th ave., vanellope finally took the lead (passing vincent & the empire state building), & goes to w 40th st, she went pass new york public ave. & bryant park, she then heads broadway street & finished lap 1, followed by vincent_

_Lap 2:_  
_Nothing new_

_Lap 3:_  
_They passed again the empire state building, vincent was in the lead, which both were doing 195 mph, as they drift to w 40th st, vanellope was once again in the lead (which vincent was shock as he gets aggressive) in which she passed new york public library & bryant park, as she went broadway streets, she pressed the NOS button (making farther from vincent) as she crossed the line_

They stopped as vincent was in a diffferent mood (more determined & aggressive) as his car went to her driver place "let's meet up in central park w" he said as he heads for it, which she followed

_On to terra..._

She was walking in times square with beastboy due to their date, they actually started almost 2 hours ago, but of course they went some good places (like a carnival, statue of liberty, chrsyler building, central park, manhattan bridge, times square, empire state building, etc..) they eat burgers as they walk & chat "you know, this is a very good date" he said with a smile as terra looks up to him "i like it, thanks beastboy" she said as she gives a kiss on his cheeks which his face was red "no problem babe" he said which she chuckled, as they walk along, terra bumped into 2 girls which the 3 girls fall to the ground, beastboy runs to her as he help her up "are you ok?" he asked "yeah i'm fine thanks" she replied which he was relief "i'm sorry for what i did for-" she was cut off when she saw the 2 girls, one was short dark blond, brown eyes, pink necklace shaped like a winged sea shell, wears a pink hoodie jacket, short denim skirt & a pair of red, tall lace up boots while the other one was short dark azure hair, brown eyes, a blue shell necklace around her neck, wears a white short dress with purple flowers, has beats wireless blue on her neck, terra realize to those girls "hanon?, luchia?" she asked which both girls were confuse until "tara?" they asked which she nodded "Oh my goodness, it's been a while guys, i miss you!" they all said as the girls were doing a group hug which beastboy was confuse "um terra, what's going on here?" he asked which terra turned around to tell it...

_Back to the street racers..._

They went off the line early because the traffic light turned green

_During the 2nd race:_  
_Both are neck a neck, as both were doing 179 mph & being more aggressive, faster & stronger, its still tie positions even passing west dr, as both done 200 plus mph & passing 81-st museum of natural history, vanellope was finally in the lead which vincent was getting aggressive by using the NOS early, which he did get the lead again but runs out of NOS, as it was getting close, vanellope used her NOS button in time as both were neck a neck again, once getting close on the finish line 65th street transverse rd, vanellope was few inches leading than vincent as she crossed the line (he was shock)_

Both were stopping their rides from crashing, vincent become #5 blacklist because he lost, vanellope meanwhile was now #4, vincent kept stomping his feet around disappointed, she feel bad for him "hey, how if i treat you siomai's what you called?" she asked which vincent was happy again as both racers will find something to eat...

_Back to terra & beastboy..._

They were at starbucks drinking coffee together "so let me get this straight terra, this luchia & hanon were your classmates & close friends eh?" he asked confusely which she nodded "how come?" he asked which she tries to remember

_Flashbacks:_  
_In Murakami high school during she can't remember beastboy or before things have changed (sort of), Terra was walking in the hallway going to her classroom, then suddenly she bump into luchia & hanon (they have not known to each other at that time) that the girls fall their books, they were picking up their books "oh i'm so sorry" she said as luchia & hanon smiled "it's ok, do you know where is Grade 9 class?" they asked which terra was surprise on what they asked "um actually, i'm heading on that grade class" she exclaimed which both were surprise "you mean we're at the same class?" hanon asked which terra nodded "so we're classmates" luchia exclaimed which terra nodded again, as they stand up & clean themselves "by the way, i'm tara markov" she said with her hand release waiting to response "i'm luchia nanami & this is my friend, hanon hosho, nice to meet ya tara" the girls shook hands together "oh no, we're gonna be late for class" hanon exclaimed which the girls run the hallway to their classrooms_

_End flashbacks:_

Beastboy's face was priceless on this "so that's how you met them?" he asked which she nodded "ok..." he thought as hanon noticed something "hey tara-" she was cut off "it's terra actually" she corrected her name "terra, who's this guy by the way?" she asked as terra blushed "um this is beastboy, he's my boyfriend" she replied which hanon was shock while luchia just smiled "congrats terra" luchia said while hanon was still speechless "thanks..." terra said as beastboy smiles "so your terra's close friends eh?" he asked "yea" they replied as they chat along, suddenly, red, donald, goofy, sora, & the amigos came in which terra was surprise "dad!" she shouted as she hugs him, sora seems happy but red seems serious "terra, i need to talk to you importantly" he said as terra looks confuse.

_After an hour..._

Terra was speechless as she soon reveals that his adoptive brother was sora "so sora is my adoptive older bro?" she asked "yep, he was with us during your like 5 years old" he said which both were realizing that they are siblings, which they all hug which the amigos were crying as the family break up the hug which red tries to hide his laugh "are you crying?" he asked which they stop (trying to prove that they are not crying) "NO, YOU IMBECILE" they shouted as luchia & hanon's face were priceless "hey guys, can we go home already?" beastboy asked which they nodded "don't forget the others to head home.." red told

_Back home in chicago..._

Sora had a room already, which he heads to his new room & sleeps, the amigos were playing UMVC3 (paul & dae were not with them) (again), vanellope was just drinking milk (by the way, vincent already gave her a reward of $275k, making total of $1,845,000), donald, goofy ,red, paul & dae was with luchia & hanon in outside talking "so let me get this straight, you fight evil by singing?" he asked which they nodded as suddenly, heartless (10 or more) appear in front of them "OH SHIT!" the trio guys exclaimed in which they were in battle stance, both girls transformed into their idol forms with microphones & start singing (this is gonna be odd) (face palmed)

**Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta**  
**Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI**  
**Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta**

**Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi**  
**Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi**

**Nanatsu no umi no rakuen**  
**Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru**  
**Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA**  
**Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo**  
**Watashi wa wasurenai**

**Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete nijino hate ni kieteitta**  
**Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni**  
**Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru**

**Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue**  
**Sou, otona ni naru toki ga kiteita**

**Kiseki wa meguru bouken**  
**Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru**  
**Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA**  
**Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai**  
**Mirai wo terashiteru**

**Nanatsu no umi no rakuen**  
**Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru**  
**Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA**  
**Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo**  
**Watashi wa wasurenai**

**Kiseki wa meguru bouken**  
**Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru**  
**Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA**  
**Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai**  
**Mirai wo terashiteru**

As it predicted, the heartless were gone, red, dae & paul were not impress or priceless "dude i have to admit, singing like this is effective, however, this has to be the most weirdest & oddest thing i ever seen in my entire life" the trio said as both girls smacked them "hey, it's our thing ok?!" luchia said "sorry, it maybe not effective for us" dae exclaimed which red had think of something "i have an idea, follow me" he said as red (followed by others)

_To an unknown place_

They were in an unknown place "so how will you help us if there's no singing?" both asked "it's simple, i'll give ya lightsabers" he said as he handed them the lightsabers (luchia had mace wandu's saber while hanon had obi wan's saber) "so what's a lightsaber?" hanon asked which dae, paul, donald & goofy facepalmed themselves "well lightsaber is the weapon consisted of a blade of pure plasma emitted from the hilt & suspended in a force containment field. The field contained the immense heat of the plasma, protecting the wielder, & allowed the blade to keep its shape. The hilt was almost always self-fabricated by the wielder to match his or her specific needs, preferences & style. Due to the weightlessness of plasma & the strong gyroscopic effect generated by it, lightsabers required a great deal of strength & dexterity to wield, & it was extremely difficult & dangerous for the untrained to attempt using. However, in the hands of an expert of the Force, the lightsaber was a weapon to be greatly respected & feared. To wield a lightsaber was to demonstrate incredible skill & confidence, as well as masterful dexterity & atunement to the Force" he explained which the girls examined it "wow this is cool" luchia said, she then pressed the button as the lightsaber pop up, so do as hanon "be careful with that" he said as both girls were trying to think "how do we use these?" hanon asked "it's like sword fight, only they are not metal" dae explained, both girls look up to each other, smiled & about to strike red, however, red got his guard up, as he release a borrowed darth maul lightsaber from paul "don't even think this is too easy..." he warned them which they have started

_After 8 minutes..._

Both girls have lost to red (obviously he won) as they stand up & finally accept their defeat "not bad kiddo's, you should keep up with that, & for that, you may keep those" he said which both girls were thankful enough "since your my daughter's friends, you can stay their for a while" he said with a wink while paul & dae gave a thumbs up "arigato" luchia said as hanon was smiling


	18. Chapter 17- facing 3

_Hey Dudes, Chapter 17 has uploaded_

_This is gonna be hard because since school, i might have alot of assignments, reviews & projects s i'm sorry but i'm still doing this_

_Vanellope here was getting close on this, i maybe hate miami alot but at the request of my friend, i just accept it_

_Without further to do, let's get started_

_(Very sorry if i will have some school stuffs)_

_Oh Friendly Reminder Or Not- it may contain bad words **:D**_

* * *

Chapter 17: Facing #3, At the South Beach, A New Ride & Something's Strange...

_In Red's house (Chicago, 6:00 am)..._

Red & the amigos were at school, Vanellope, Cyborg & Sora were eating waffles "hmm, i have to admit though, leandro was a good chef" sora exclaimed "you could see that again, say where are the others?" vanellope asked as cyborg point them out "luchia, hanon & the love birds were watching saturday night fever right there" cyborg said as they look to them where they watch the scene where tony spends the rest of the night riding the subway with the song how deep is your love by the bee gees as hanon & luchia watch the couple lie to the sofa to each other "how romantic..." hanon exclaimed as luchia was thinking of something, vanellope soon got out of the chair as she heads to the elevator (followed by luchia & hanon)..

_In the Carlot Garage..._

The 3 girls watched the video about the blacklist #3

_(Background Music: Nine Thou [superstars remix])_  
_Name: John Daemarl "Dae" Flores _  
_Strengths: Sprints _  
_Vehicle: Pagani Huayra _  
_Description: Bodykits based on NFS the run, Decals based on M3 GTR in Most wanted 2005 (main color- black, decals color- red)_  
_Images Showing: him imitates duncan holding the ball _  
_him using his blackberry Q10 _  
_him with a pose _  
_Bio:_  
_An average dude who somehow become one of the top racers, he is also one of red's friends who all met back in their prep years in the same school, this dude was known to be neutral with anyone, doesn't seem like social stuffs (hates doing selfies), rather, he wanna do his thing, plus he doesn't seem fond of supercars, but his pagani huayra could considered his mind, he lives in miami which he does love it, oddly, he became one of the top 3 best racers, which he maybe get close to unknown _  
_Tasks:_  
_15/17 races _  
_13/15 milestones _  
_10,210,600 bounty to earn_

Fart Feathers heads out with her pagani to set off for the tasks...

_In 2 hours & 50 minutes..._

Hanon (vocalist), Luchia (guitarist), Sora (Bass) & Cyborg (Drums) were playing **rock band 3** with the song **pressure by paramore**...

**Verse 1:**  
**Tell me where our time went**  
**And if it was time well spent**  
**Just don't let me fall asleep**  
**Feeling empty again**

**Cause I fear I might break**  
**and I fear I can't take it**  
**Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty**

**Chorus:**  
**I can feel the pressure**  
**It's getting closer now**  
**We're better off without you**  
**I can feel the pressure**  
**It's getting closer now**  
**We're better off without you**

**Verse 2:**  
**Now that I'm losing hope**  
**And there's nothing else to show**  
**For all of the days that we spent**  
**Carried away from home**

**Some things I'll never know**  
**And I had to let them go**  
**I'm sitting all alone feeling empty**

**(Chorus) **

**Without you**

**Bridge:**  
**Some things I'll never know**  
**And I had to let them go**  
**Some things I'll never know**  
**And I had to let them go**  
**I'm sitting all alone feeling empty**

**I can feel the pressure**  
**It's getting closer now**  
**We're better off without you**

**Feel the pressure**  
**It's getting closer now**  
**You're better off without me**

They did a high score of **1,406,500** as they hi-5 each other "good game dude" sora said, suddenly, a doorbell rang as terra & beastboy heads to the door, when they open it, it was vanellope crying, everyone soon noticed it... "hey vanellope, what's wrong?" beastboy asked as she hugs terra tightly **"(sobs) Sgt. Cross destroyed my zonda (sniffs)"** she said it, everyone was shocked "excuse us, who's cross?" everyone (except terra & vanellope) asked it "well, is one of the best cops who will stop at nothing to the racers at all cost, he wanna especially arrest the #1 & he drives a police version of corvette zr1 or a bugatti veyron 16.4" terra exclaimed as everyone realize why the cop destroyed it even if they don't know "how did this all happen?" hanon asked as everyone went to the sofa, everyone stares at vanellope as she was about to begin what happened...

_Flashbacks..._

_Vanellope had finished every tasks she did, before she head home, she stops at the mini shop to buy something to drink, at the other side of the road, Sgt. Cross was there as he see's the pagani owned by vanellope "looks like your racing days were over kid" he said as he point his gun to the gas tank opener & shoots it, KABOOM!, vanellope noticed as she can't believe in her eyes but she was too late, her pagani was destroyed, she notice Sgt. cross chuckling in his corvette zr1 as he fled on the scene, she soon breaks down in tears..._

_End Flashbacks..._

Everyone felt a pity to her (especially terra & beastboy) because she earned that car, but it's all gone, terra got an idea since red did allowed this "follow me" she said as everyone followed her

_In the Carlot Garage..._

She was standing behind some cars "before i would ask this, can i see..?" she was cut off when vanellope handed her a paper as she reads it

_Races:_  
_Circuit- Fosspark Golf Course (complete)- $26,500 _  
_Speedtrap- Spring Grove to 3rd Lake (complete)- $25,000 _  
_Lap Knockout- The North Lakefront (complete)- $ 26,500_  
_ Lap Knockout- Waukegan Regional Airport version 1 (complete)- $27,000_  
_ Time Trial- Quad City International Airport version 1 (complete)- $25,500 _  
_Time Trial- Rollins Savanna Forest Preserve (complete)- $27,000_  
_ URL- Rockford (complete)(6-series)- $70,000_  
_ Drag- Waukegan Regional Airport (complete)- $24,000 _  
_Drag- Tri-state Tollway HWY (complete)- $27,500_  
_ Drag- W Northwest HWY (complete)- $24,500 _  
_Drag- Quad City International Airport (complete)- $24,000 _  
_Drag- N 1500th Ave. (not complete)- $23,000_

_Milestones:_  
_Speedtrap 200 mph (complete)- 23,000 _  
_Speedtrap 198 mph (complete)- 22,500 _  
_Speedtrap 196 mph (complete)- 21,000 _  
_Speedtrap 195 mph (complete)- 19,000 _  
_Speedtrap 194 mph (not complete)- 17,500_  
_ Speedtrap 191 mph (not complete)- 16,500_  
_ Infract 25 cops (complete)- 24,000_  
_ Dodge 18 roadblocks (complete)(lvl.3)- 30,000_  
_ Cost state 2.5 M (complete)- 25,000 _  
_Dodge 15 EMP (complete)- 26,000 _  
_Destroy 30 cops (complete)(lvl.3)-30,000 _  
_Pursuit duration of 37 minutes (complete)- 26,500 _  
_Evasion duration of 23 minutes (complete)- 23,000 _  
_Dodge 8 spike strip (complete)- 22,000 _  
_Destroy 5 helicopter (complete)- 35,000 _  
_Additional for doing a pursuit itself- 1,200,500_

_Total Cash: $2,173,000 _  
_Total Bounty: 10,215,500_

"i see, well vanellope, my dad allowed me to do this because he give a discount" she said as vanellope was confuse while looking something behind her "fart feathers, choose your **pick**" she said as vanellope now realize what she meant as she looks the following

_**Mclaren F1- $2.0 m - $ 1.75 m  
Bugatti Veyron GS Vitesse- $1.3 m - $1.0 m  
Bugatti Veyron Supersports- $2.0 m - $1.8 m  
Pagani Zonda R- $1.3 m - $1.0 m  
Saleen S7 Twin Turbo- $2.0 m - $1.6 m  
Cadillac Cien- $1.9 m - $1.5 m  
Chrsyler ME Four Twelve- $1.9 m - 1.75 m  
Koenigsegg CCX- $1.5 m - $1.2 m  
Koenigsegg CCXR- $2.0 m - $1.8 m  
Koenigsegg Agera R- $2.5 m - $2.1 m  
Gumpert Apollo S- $880k - $620k  
SSC Ultimate Aero TT- $1.8 m - $1.5 m  
Ferrari FXX- $2.3 m - $2.0 m  
TVR Cerbera Speed- $1.45 m - $1.15 m**_

Vanellope had a pick already "terra, i'll choose the **bugatti vitesse** as my final car" she said as she handed her cash to her, while counting her cash "say vanellope, why did you pick the veyron vitesse?" sora asked "well i feel its one of the fastest that could match those top 3" she said as luchia & hanon were nodding in agreement as terra gives the change of $1,173,000 & the keys to vanellope "so are we ready to head south beach?" hanon asked which everyone nodded as they went outside (of course they lock the doors) & heads to their rides, they also bring swimming attire if they would go to the beach, they were now heading to miami...

_In School..._

Red & the amigos were getting bored on their subject - Math (their least not so ), as the school bell rang, they went out as red read the text "amigos, let's get some swimming attire after you will have to face vanellope" he said as they went to their rides & heads off...

In Orange Bowl (miami)...

Shortstack was waiting on the starting line while the others left to south beach (gonna wait for them), as she looks around her new car "i wonder how good is this thing?" she thought as she reads a paper containing what are the race series

_1st race- Circuit- Dolphin Heat_  
_2nd race- Sprint- To the South Beach_

soon, the arrival of dae has happened as he went to the starting line & also shock on her new car, as they rev up their cars & the traffic light turned green, they went off the line...

_During the 1st race _  
_Lap 1:_  
_Dae was in the lead as he turned left onto NW 12th ave. (followed by vanellope), he then drifts right into NW 4th st, after a 700 m, he take a slight left turn onto NW 5th st & then continues on the same street, soon they are now neck a neck after a 1.8 km from that street, they both drift onto biscayne blvd., they just pass the american airlines arena but then after a 600 m, they turn left onto NE 12th st as they continue along this road going for the expressway, which indeed they are in dolphin expy w by keep right, they shift gears & dodge traffic, then they exit to NW 14th st, vanellope soon took the lead after taking a slight left turn onto NW 13th ter & then take a slight right turn, she drifts on the right turn onto NW 17th ave. (followed by dae), she then drives fast & drew farther & farther from dae (around 0.5 km) as vanellope was screaming of fun "WHOA, I LOVE THIS BUGATTI VITESSE!" she shouted as she turned left onto NW 3rd st, she finish lap 1 as she passed the orange bowl (followed by dae whom he was now in attack mode)_

_Lap 2:_  
_Nothing new..._

_Lap 3:_  
_Same again..._

_Lap 4:_  
_"i think i'm gonna lose" he thought, & it did, as his pagani was no match for that monstrous bugatti by vanellope, she turned left onto NW 3rd st & crossed the line_

She stops as she waits for dae as he arrived "dude by the way, what happen to your pagani?" he asked as she frowned "(sighs) sgt. cross destroyed it" she said as dae was shock "WTF?!, how?" he asked as vanellope start explaining

_3 minutes later..._

"oh, i see..." he said as he felt a pity "come on dude, we got a race to do!" vanellope shouted as she rides in her bugatti which dae snaps out of it as he rides in his pagani, they are still in the same starting line & when the traffic light turned green, they went off the line

_During the 2nd race:_  
_Dae was in the lead as he tries his best to keep the lead from her as he turned left onto NW 12th ave., then he turned right for f1-836 e, once that, he continue's on 1-395 e, after a 1.1 km, he takes the exit 2a on the left for N.E 2nd ave. as he continue along this road for NE 11th ter (followed by vanellope who was abit far from him), he drifts left onto biscayne blvd while dodging the traffic, pretty soon, he turned right onto NE 15th st, dae would soon regret this road (because its all straight to the finish line), after a 2.5 km, vanellope finally took the lead as she was drawing farther from him, after a 2.0 km, she crossed the finish line on 17th st (followed by a far apart dae)_

She was finally in the top 3 as dae ranks down to #4, **5 amigos down & 1 to go (jun jun)**

Both racers were gonna park their rides as they see everyone (much to the amigos surprise of shock), they get out their cars & went for a hi-5 "dude, your getting good on this, wish you luck on the next blacklist you will race" dae said as he points to jun jun which she nodded "good" he said as he open up his trunk to get a bag & gave it to vanellope whom she received a reward of $300k (making the total of $1,473,000) "so are we heading now to the beach?" luchia asked as red whispered to sora "my dad said..." he said while everyone stares at him "yes we can go now to the beach" he said as everyone was excited as they head now to the south beach

_In South Beach (miami)..._

Vanellope, Cyborg, Sora, Dae & Jun Jun were battling for who has the best sand castle making "we don't know who will win" vincent exclaimed as he was the judge, few minutes later, "DONE" everyone shouted as vincent will observe who has the best

Vanellope- Bodiam Castle  
Cyborg- Cinderella Castle  
Sora- Neuschwanstein Castle  
Dae- Bran Dracula Castle  
Jun Jun- Eltz Castle

Vincent now has to decide who will win "the winner for this contest is..." he said as everyone waited for his answer "_**SORA**_!' he declared that sora has the best sand castle as he celebrate his victory while everyone applaud for his efforts "as a reward, you got a free hotdog & a coke here" he said as sora soon eats his rewards, while others wer doing still same thing "hey where are the others?" she thought

_To Red..._

Red, Paul, Leandro & Gem were surfing with **hawaii five-O** song at background "SURFS UP DUDE!" paul shouted as he did an alley oop (gem did the same thing) while red & leandro were doing the wave tunnel "surfing's fun..., how hard can it be?" red asked which the rest dont't know...

_To the Love birds..._

Beastboy (in his purple swimming trunks) & Terra (in a red bikini) were just walking (with holding hands) on the shore chatting "so beastboy, when are we gonna return to jump city?" she asked which beastboy thinks first "um..., whenever your ready..." he replied which she had a blank expression "oh..." she said, as she notice some sand, she smirks as she throw some pile of sand to him "catch me if you can" she said as she runs fast as she can, he dust himself off which he smirks too as he was soon chasing his one true love, the lovely couple went on for their fun, in matter of 25 minutes later, he finally catches terra by hugging her so hard as she laughs "alright you caught me" she said as they kiss which they both like it, as she parted their kiss "beastboy, i'm tired already, can you carry me, please?" she said with an angelic voice & puppy eyes, beastboy can't resist on her beautiful face which he grins "of course because it's only for you, my only one" he said as he carries her on his back (shoulder piggyback riding) "(giggles) thanks" she said as she kiss him in the forehead & soon beastboy walks with terra at his top

_To Luchia & Hanon..._

They were under the umbrella (hanon was listening her music with powerbeats on while luchia is just watching the view) as they watch the love birds from distance, hanon (in a blue bikini with a hat) was so jealous that one day she would find herself a boyfriend "i'm so jealous of terra right now (chuckle) that she managed to find a boyfriend" she said as she looks up to see luchia (in a pink bikini) just watching the view of the sunset goes down "i have to admit though, they look so cute together..." she said as hanon put her beats on her side grinning "like you & kaito..." she teased her as luchia was blushing hard "what?!, NO!, he was my best friend, nothing more" she protested as hanon was not impress "pfft, yeah right... best friends can be more than that" she warned luchia, as luchia looks to her "eh what about you & nagisa?" she asked as hanon was the sameway as her only not much redder as she pat her back while looking at the sunset "what a magnificent view..." she said as they hear the song faithfully by journey, as it starts, they had flashbacks, but before that "where's red?" luchia asked as hanon's expression was like wtf as she can't believe what she saw- Red, Paul & Leandro were being chased by a shark as they watch them running away "where's gem?!" red shouted as they see him in the top of the blue whale, once the blue whale release from his hole, gem went high & goes for cannonball "oh crap, he's lucky alright" leandro shouted while running "GUYS!, CAN'T WE HAVE BUSINESS PLAN LIKE THIS MOTHERFUCKING SHARK BEHIND US!" paul shouted as red finds a machine gun, he grabs it & shoots it on the shark (finally) as it was now dead, both amigos were sitting out of exhaustion as red stood on the top of the shark "I'M SAMUEL MOTHERFUCKIN JACKSON, YOU NASTY ASS SHIT!" he shouted as luchia & hanon's expression were like surprised

_Few Days Later (Chicago, 9:00 pm)..._

Everyone came back as they were bored, red was in a hurry "where you going dad?" she asked "um somewhere else so bye bye" he said as he closed the door, everyone notice & got curious- where is red going?

_In Chicago O'Hare International Airport (9:05 pm)..._

They were sneaking behind those boxes, they see a ferrari 458 speciale (new stock) in the place as they notice red was riding it, luchia notice it "there's something fishy going around here..." she thought, red just stayed there for few minutes feeling bored & hopeless, as vanellope & terra were curious "come on red, drive..." beastboy whispered, after getting his confidence, red started it as he rev up, sora meanwhile notice the time record "by the way, i saw on the board that he must beat the time with the same car in **_1:56:99_**" he said as everyone would now see how good was red, he went off the line...

It Did better than the word good, he had these talent skills of being a racer as he easily dodge those boxes, he drives fast & he grips fast, he does have that skills as one of the best, once that, he crossed the line as he did it in _**1:50:00 (a new record)**_, everyone was shock about this, he never race but he was the best "wow, my dad was that good?" terra asked "maybe" sora said "i wonder if he knew the unknown" sora thought


	19. Chapter 18- facing 2

_Hey Guys, Chapter 18 was finally here_

_it maybe not my best chapter but hey at least i tried to entertain_

_You may think this series is about to be end, well your wrong because it will be ended for this story when vanellope was finally back on the game_

_there is another reference movie scene here, if you read, you may realize it_

_sorry for my late upload, it's because of school stuffs so no hard feelings_

_it's still BBterra so no harsh comments_

_as you can see the cover image, i changed it to accomidate it_

_without further to do_

_Let's watch it_

* * *

Chapter 18: Facing #2, Something's Strange Continues & Can't Smile Without You

_In the Carlot garage (9:00 am).._.

Terra was looking for beastboy as she gets worried, she sees her dad, luchia, sora, vincent, & leandro fixing vanellope's bugatti, she now go straight to her dad "Dad, Have you seen beastboy lately?" she asked as red was so busy "Um sis, i think he is with dae, paul, cyborg & hanon in this store called footlocker" sora said as terra was confuse "Why?" she said as luchia pat her shoulder "I believe he said his shoe was broken that he doesn't have a spare one so he decided to buy, but he doesn't know which one, so those 4 sora mentioned tag along with him" she explained which terra realized as she understands "i wonder what shoe he will buy?" she thought

_In Foot Locker Shop (9:30 am)..._

Beastboy had a hard time to pick which is the best shoe he might pick, dae bought out **Lebron X P.S Elite** while paul bought out **KD V Elite **"i got the better shoe dude" dae said as paul heard it "NO, I got the BETTER SHOE THAN YOURS" paul said as both went arguing time, Hanon meanwhile, was looking on her wallet if she would buy herself the** Kobe 8 Elite** as a gift for her friend- Nagasa, & luckily, she had enough cash as she buys it "i think this will make him happy" she thought, cyborg meanwhile got out some jackets as he buy it, all have already bought what items they got, but one problem still- beastboy still doesn't know which is the best "how long could this be?" hanon thought as she yawned

_2 hours later..._

The gang grew irritated, impatient & annoyed as beastboy (not even a single shoe) still didn't pick "DUDE, JUST PICK A SHOE!" they all shouted which beastboy grew isolated & annoyed "Ok, Ok, Geez" he said as he still look around, suddenly, Terra appeared as she enters inside & looks for beastboy, everyone was so glad to see her "FINALLY TERRA!" they shouted as she was confuse "What's Wrong?" she asked "well we've been waiting for 2 hours for him to pick a shoe, the problem is he didn't pick one yet, not EVEN A SINGLE one" cyborg explained as terra tries to hold her laughter "ok, i'll handle this" she said as she goes to beastboy, hugging him & giving him a kiss "hey BB, i heard you got a problem" she said as he face to her "Yea..., i still don't know which shoe i should get" he said "aww, you poor baby..." she teased him which he feels embarrassed that he never pick a shoe yet in front of his girlfriend "don't worry, i got alot of good picks for you" she said as she holds his hand running to get some picks

_Sometime later..._

Beastboy will now have to choose the following suggested by his girlfriend

**Air Jordan 1-14 (only one pick between those numbers)**  
**Air Jordan CP3 VI AE  
Air Jordan Melo M9  
Air Jordan Super Fly 2  
Air Jordan 28  
Air Jordan Spizike  
Air Jordan Sons of Mars  
Air Jordan Fly Wade 2 EV  
Air Jordan 2010  
Air Jordan Q Flight  
Air Jordan A Flight  
Air Jordan Flight Origin**

He's still thinking as everyone waited for his answer "I'll Take the **Jordan 4** because i like its style" he said as everyone sigh in relief while terra hugs him, he buy it on the counter as he notice the clock "Come on, let's head home..." he said as Terra nodded...

_Back in Carlot Garage..._

Vanellope was looking on the TV about the blacklist #2

_(Background Music: You'll Be Under My Wheel)_  
_Name: Clodualdo "Jun Jun" Narciso III _  
_Strengths: Tollbooths _  
_Vehicle: Hennessey Venom GT _  
_Description: Decals were flames with the word "Kidd", Bodykits based on NFS: The Run _  
_Images Showing: him playing an acoustic guitar _  
_him with a pose _  
_him pointing something _  
_Bio:_  
_An average dude who somehow become one of the top racers, he is also one of red's friends who all met back in their prep years in the same school, this dude was known to be most competitive amigo you might face, yet..., he loves music & play music instruments, loves anime & american cars, he was still in the top 3 but he's second to the last, he might be th clue led to unknown because of the rankings, he bought himself the hennessey venom GT because of its lightweight, speed & american culture, which is why jun jun loves USA _  
_Tasks:_  
_16/18 races _  
_14/16 milestones _  
_11,830,200 bounty to earn_

She heads out as her bugatti was already fixed, so she rides in & drives out for the tasks

_In 3 hours later..._

Vanellope was back as she gets inside, she noticed sora sleeping as she wakes him up, he soon slowly wakes up "hey vanellope" he said in a sleepy voice "hey sora, here's the tasks i done lately" she said as sora takes the paper from her & reads the lists she done

_Races:_  
_Circuit- Lewis International Airport (complete)-  
$28,500 Drag- Lewis International Airport (complete)-  
$27,000 Drag- Joliet Regional Airport (complete)-  
$28,500 Drag- Prarie Creek Rd (not complete)-  
$29,000 Time Trial- Jacksonville to Kilbourne (not complete)-  
$27,500 URL- Rockford #2 (complete)(7-series)- $73,000  
URL- Springfield (complete)(6-series)- $75,000_

_Milestones:_  
_Speedtrap 210 mph (complete)- 25,000  
Speedtrap 208 mph (complete)- 24,500  
Speedtrap 205 mph (complete)- 23,000  
Speedtrap 200 mph (complete)- 22,000  
Speedtrap 198 mph (not complete)- 19,500  
Speedtrap 197 mph (not complete)- 18,500  
Speedtrap 193 mph (not complete)- 18,000  
Infract 27 cops (complete)- 27,000  
Dodge 20 roadblocks (complete)(lvl.3)- 33,000  
Cost state 2.75 M (complete)- 27,000  
Dodge 17 EMP (complete)- 28,000  
Destroy 33 cops (complete)(lvl.3)-33,000  
Pursuit duration of 40 minutes (complete)- 29,500  
Evasion duration of 27 minutes (complete)- 26,000  
Dodge 10 spike strip (complete)- 22,000  
Destroy 7 helicopter (complete)- 37,000  
Additional for doing a pursuit itself- 435,000_

_Total Cash: $1,705,000  
Total Bounty: 11,838,500_

"DAD!" he shouted as red was still busy on the cars he was fixing "WHAT?!" he shouted back "VANELLOPE IS NOW READY TO FACE BLACKLIST #2!" he shouted again, red soon appears "Really?" he asked as both nodded, he then smirks about this "Guys, We're Heading To Hollywood" he said as the guys were ready up as he texts jun jun to be ready, in few seconds, he receive the text from him as he reads it

_1st Race- Circuit- Welcome To L.A_  
_2nd Race- Sprint- Hollywood_

They would soon ride in their rides as they started up, once that, they were now driving off to L.A to face the last amigo- jun jun

_In Staples Center (8:00 am)..._

Vanellope was in the starting line with sora as the rest were in hollywood, in far side, jun jun was racing the way to the destination as he dodge the traffic, soon, vanellope notice the smoke from behind as it was jun jun entering as he goes to the starting line "Wazzup Kidd" he said "Everything's Good" she said as he nodded "Do You Know The Unknown?" she asked as he reacted what she said "Um...No, Sorry Kid, Let's Get this started" he said as vanellope shakes her head to focus "Right" she said as they rev up, once the starting line turned green, they went off the line...

_During The 1st race:_  
_Lap 1:_  
_Jun Jun was in the lead as he head northeast on S Figueroa St toward W 11th st while vanellope was far behind from him "(grunts) this amigo was tougher than the 5 amigos combined, i gotta stay focus" she thought as she battled through the traffic, jun jun take the 1st left onto Chick Hearn CT, they pass L.A Live way going to Chick Hearne CT, then turned slightly right & become W 11th St, as jun jun was still in the lead, he turned left onto Blaine st (followed by vanellope) & then turn slight left onto the I- 110 S ramp as jun jun now doing 240 mph, he was still in the lead by keep right at the fork, then he follows the sign for I- 10 W/Santa Monica & merge onto I- 10 as vanellope was still far behind,13 miles later, he take the exit toward California 1/Lincoln Blvd, he then Merge onto Olympic Blvd, 1.7 miles later, he turned left onto Lincoln Blvd, 2.4 miles later, he turn left onto CA-90 E, 3.5 miles later, vanellope was still in behind but not too far as she take the exit onto I-405 S toward long beach, in 0.2 miles soon, they are now neck to neck as they take the exit toward LAX airport, then they drift at the same time as they turn right onto S La Cienega Blvd, then both drift right onto W Arbor Vitae St, as they go straight ahead, they drift right onto Prarie Ave., as they pass the Hollywood Park Race Track, they head south toward E Hardy St, then both drift right onto Imperial HWY, after that, they drift right onto I-105 E ramp after a 0.5 miles they done, they soon merge onto Interstate 105 E as they approach the Highway or Interstate, they take the I-110 N/I- 110 S toward Los Angeles/San Pedro, after they done few miles, they were neck a neck while dodging the heavy traffic as they keep left at the fork, follow signs for Interstate 110 N/Los Angeles & merge onto I-110 N, after a 7.6 miles, jun jun was in the lead again while vanellope was far behind again as he take the exit toward I- 10 E/Santa Monica/San Bernadino/Interstate 10 W, Vanellope meanwhile was thinking "how can i get pass against this guy?" she thought as she gets faster as jun jun keep left at the fork, follow signs for Pico Blvd & merge onto L.A Live way as they approach the L.A Live Way by drifting right onto W Pico Blvd, after that, he turn left onto S Figueroa St as they approach the Staples center, he finish 1st on the 1st lap (followed by vanellope)_

_Lap 2:_  
_Nothing new_

_Lap 3:_  
_He was still in the lead as he keep left at the fork, follow signs for Pico Blvd & merge onto L.A Live way, Suddenly, Vanellope finally was in the lead as she was drifting right onto W Pico Blvd, after that, she turn left onto S Figueroa St as she gets close into the finish line & BAM, She crossed the line_

They stop as jun jun was now more tougher "OK kidd, let's head to hollywood for the final race against me, get it?" he said which she salute "good" he said as they drive now to their 2nd race

_Unknown place..._

In somewhere else, there were 3 black figures hiding as they were up to something "do you know the kid who is in the blacklist?" he said as they nodded "let's take down that bugatti" he said as they nodded

_Back to Vanellope & Jun Jun.._.

They were revving up while attracting to alot of people, once the green lite up, they went off the line for the spot on #2

_During The 2nd Race:_  
_Jun Jun got a hot start as he head west on Hollywood Blvd toward N Cherokee Ave. while vanellope got a bad start as she was falling behind, then he drift right onto Orange Dr (followed by vanellope), jun jun accidentally scratch his side by a truck as he drift left onto Franklin Ave. "Dang it..." he uttered as he take the 2nd right onto Outpost Dr which vanellope was still far behind, as they pass hollywood hills, vanellope soon catch up as they drift left onto Outpost Cove Dr & take the 1st left onto Carmen Crest Dr, Soon, vanellope took the lead as she take right onto Larmar Rd, she pressed hard the gas as she gets faster than jun jun, & finally, she crossed the line..._

She was now in #2 & **all amigos were defeated** as jun jun was now **#3**, only left was the big one- unknown

they parked on the road as everyone was waiting, they stepped out their rides "nice race kidd, you beat all of us amigos, good luck to unknown" he said as vanellope was celebrating "I DEFEATED THE AMIGOS!" she said "yea (3x), you did beat us all- fair & square" he said as vanellope takes a hi-5 to him "here's your reward" he said as he gives her a bag to reveal a $400k (Making it total of $2,105,000), as they shake hands, 6 black koenigsegg ccx appear as one of them shot hanon in her shoulder as luchia & sora carried her, red soon realize they are after vanellope & everyone "RUN!" red shouted as everyone ride in their rides & run away as the 4 followed them, the other 2 were for vanellope, red soon rides in the bugatti "don't worry, we can shake off these fools, i'll drive" he said as vanellope take a peak as she dodge a shot as she looks to red, whom he tries to start up, but it did as the bugatti fled the scene followed by those 3 blokes, the chase began

_During the chase:_

_To Red & Vanellope (bugatti)..._  
_They were chasing by those 2 as they were at hollywood fwy, the 2 koenigsegg were shooting at them but it shot on the other cars as it slowing them down "red, how can we get out of here?" she asked "simple, just watch" he said as he shift the gear_

_To the gang They were being chased by the 4 koenigseggs "we should split up if we wanna take down these fools" dae suggested which everyone agreed as they split in different directions [dae & sora (in huayra) is on the right with leandro, hanon & luchia (in F1 LM), vincent & cyborg (in SLR 722 edition) while paul (in SRT Viper) headed left with gem (in one-77), Jun Jun (in venom GT), Terra & beastboy (in aventador roadster)] while 4 koenigsegg split into 2 pairs in different direction_

_To Dae (huayra)..._  
_They were thinking something as they were chased by the 2 koenigseggs "i have an idea" sora said as dae soon notice "hurry what is it?" he asked quickly "if we trick them onto venice beach in too much speed, maybe..." sora said as dae realize "we could let them go straight without a notice" he said as they went to do it, one of the koenigsegg got a horrible accident after vincent smash on the side, soon they arrive on the venice beach as the koenigsegg gets an edge to dae "ready..." sora said as they see a pier "BRAKE" he shouted as dae breaked hard, the koenigsegg driver see on behind dae until looking front is a no road as he screams which the car fly & sinks on the shore, the driver got out but cannot chased anymore, dae celebrated "red said we must head back" he said "roger that" leandro said as they were now heading home_

_To Paul (viper gts)..._  
_They were thinking something as they were chased by the other 2 koenigseggs "i have an idea dude!" jun jun said in the walkie talkie "what?" paul asked "let's head to the L.A river to give these guys a hollywood action" he said which paul was smirking "OK, its time for kick ass time" he said as they head now toward the L.A River (followed by the 2 koenigseggs)__, the gang are heading in a dark tunnel (followed by the 2 koenigseggs), once the koenigsegg's get out, they are nowhere to be seen 'huh?" they said, suddenly, they were smash by the gang as their plan did work "YES, we better get out of here" beastboy said as they were driving out to chicago_

_Back to Red (bugatti)..._  
_Red & Vanellope were still chased by the other 2 koenigseggs as the cars dodge the traffic, red soon destroys the 2 koenigseggs by just smashing them hard, they were chuckling for the moment until a black koenigsegg agera r appeared as he fight back "what the?" she said as both were smashing each other, eventually, red found those water drums on the road for intersect, he smash that koenigsegg onto that, it was all damage, as red gets out of the car, he notice the driver is alive, so he grabbed the driver by the collar with an angry stare & threating tone "who did this?!, ifyou are not gonna tell me, (releasing his gun) i'm gonna shoot you right in your face" he said as the driver became more scared & begged for mercy to live "Sgt. Cross, i swear, pls. let me live (sobbing(" he said as red heard enough so he let him go while riding back to the bugatti "who did it?" she asked as red felt different "(sigh) it's cross" he said as vanellope was soon angry "that darn ugly cop, i'll make revenge out of him" she uttered as red notice that the cops were coming "we better get out of here & help hanon, she's alive but shot in the shoulder..." he said as they fled on the scene "does red drive like this?" she thought_

_In Game Central Station..._

Ralph is now respected on his game (no longer considered as criminal sort of thing), the arcade was close for a week as was busying renovate the arcade, as he walks & whistle around, he hear something suspicious "huh?" he uttered, it came from tapper's as he become more suspicious as he head to tapper's, apparently, it was felix & rancis hiding something "Oh hello, ralph, Well, you're up late" felix said as he wasn't a fool "what were you listening to?" he asked as both were stuttering & speechless what are they going to say to him, he did notice hiding something "Hey, hey, what's that (pointing)?" he said as it became worse, when got near to them, both decided to show it, felix got a remote while rancis a cd "here" he said in a sad tone as he gave it to him "popular love songs" he said as both blush on what he said about it, he takes a moment as he realize "Oh, Rancis, felix..." he said "you fell for vanellope (pointing rancis) & sgt. calhoun (pointing felix)?" he asked "(sigh) she's...she's like me, the most dynamite gal from another game..." felix admit it "well i do fall for vanellope for a long time..." rancis admit it, ralph felt awful about love "You need to get out more" he said as they sit on the chair near tapper (who's cleaning the mugs) "she's been into my mind, i wanna help her" felix said "if i'm gonna tell the truth, i wanna save her for me to tell her how much i really care for her" rancis said, ralph understand it "so you 2 were in love with your gals, tapper!, give 3 beers for us!" he asked which he did "Oh, our body's a temple." both said as ralph drinks it "Well, now it's an amusement park." ralph said in an annoyed tone "we're not sure-" both were cut off when ralph hold 2 beers "Just shut up & drink it, would you?" he asked which both sigh & takes it, as ralph got the cd "What track?" he asked "(sips) eight" felix said as ralph read it carefully **"Can't... Smile... Without You."** he said "i know..." felix said "Yep, i'm gonna need another beer too, Tapper!, Another round pls." he asked which tapper give it to him "Well, see, I love this song. & I can't smile... or cry. I think I have no tear ducts." rancis said as he press the button play "I wish Father were here. He'd know what to tell you... us." ralph said as the music started

_**You know I can't smile without you**_

As they drink their beers, rancis & felix soon started to sing along

**_I can't smile without you  
I can't laugh and I can't sing  
I'm finding it hard to do anything_**

As ralph noticing them, he decided to join along

**_You see I feel sad when you're sad (WOOO)_**  
**_I feel glad when you're glad _**  
**_If you only knew what I'm going through _**  
**_I just can't smile without you_**

It seems they got along the music as they keep singing

**_You came along just like a song _**  
**_And brighten my day _**  
**_Who would've believed that _**  
**_you were part of a dream _**  
**_Now it all seems light years away_**

**_And now you know I can't smile without you_**  
**_ I can't smile without you _**  
**_I can't laugh and I can't sing _**  
**_I'm finding it hard to do anything _**  
**_You see I feel sad when you're sad _**  
**_I feel glad when you're glad _**  
**_If you only knew what I'm going through _**  
**_I just can't smile_**

As they keep singing, they filled out echoes in which some parts of game central station can hear them singing, even sgt. calhoun whom she was confuse

**_Now some people say happiness_**  
**_ takes so very long to find Well, _**  
**_I'm finding it hard _**  
**_leaving your love behind me_**

They were now drunk as they get out of their chairs & start walking even the music is on

**_And you see I can't smile without you_**  
**_ I can't smile without you_**  
**_ I can't laugh and I can't sing_**  
**_ I'm finding it hard to do anything _**  
**_You see I feel glad when you're glad_**  
**_ I feel sad when you're sad _**  
**_If you only knew what I'm going through_**  
**_ I just can't smile without you_**

They were now walking at the game central station, as they finish the song, they were knockout after they were hit by a large post that they didin't even see, so they were now sleeping


End file.
